The Night is Young
by Checkmating-in-the-Bed
Summary: A sequel to The Night Never Dies, Blake tries to avoid a certain Ice Queen at School, one of her best friend's neighborhood, and in town, after at a steamy night in the club they spent in their Christmas break. Though, Weiss has a thing for her, something unusual, making it difficult to let her go. Monochrome , Checkmating
1. Chapter 1: Back To School

Chapter 1

* * *

This is a sequel to my story The Night Never Dies, which was going to be just a one-shot, but I decided to make it into a little story.

We'll see how this goes!

Enjoy!

* * *

Blake and Yang groaned as they walked back into Beacon High School. After almost three weeks of being able to sleep in again and not stress about school, getting back into the pattern after Christmas break was going to take a few days.

"This is our last semester, come on, we should be excited," Pyrrha stated, rumbling through her locker to grab her AP US History book. Ruby opened her locker and tried to keep Pyrrha's positive vibes going, "yeah, Pyrrha is right. Only five more months in this place and we're done."

Yang sighed as she opened her locker to look at herself in the small mirror on the inside of the door, "thank God we're seniors."

Blake leaned against her locker after shutting it, holding her AP English book. The tall brunette didn't mind school, in fact she enjoyed it, she just wanted to avoid a certain heiress that she officially had gotten to know on a physical level over Christmas break.

Blake had no problems with hooking up with a girl for the night and never talking to her again. That was just how she worked, or at least that was how she developed after having her heart-broken.

The tan beautiful girl used to be a complete sweetheart, spreading love to every person she came in contact with, and all she wanted was to be loved back just as much as she gave out. Blake dreamed of being in love almost everyday.

One day her freshman year, a new girl moved to Beacon named Velvet. Blake immediately clicked with the girl, and needless to say, it didn't take the two long to start a relationship. Velvet was Blake's first love and girlfriend.

Blake looked at Velvet as if she was gold. The two dated for a bit over a year, and then one day in Blake's sophomore year, Blake went to surprise Velvet at her house when she didn't go to school claiming that she was sick, and caught Velvet with her ex-boyfriend that flew out just to see her.

It had turned out that Velvet had cheated on Blake for a few weeks before getting caught, talking to her ex-boyfriend behind her back and even claiming to be flying out to see her grandparents back from her hometown, but instead going to see her ex.

The break-up destroyed Blake. Velvet begged for Blake back, but Blake couldn't go back to someone who had cheated on her after a year and few months. Blake considered them to be serious and fully trusted and loved Velvet.

A few months later Velvet back to her hometown to move in with her grandparents and be with her ex-boyfriend again. Pyrrha, Ruby, and Yang spent months helping the brunette recover. The three girls were Blake's rock.

After Blake finally got over the broken hearted mess, she turned cold. It was almost as if she was incapable of being attached to someone again, like she just couldn't emotionally connect with anyone. Blake went out on a few dates and saw multiple girls different times, but never truly connected with any of them.

It wasn't that the black-haired girl was attempting to be a "player" or to run games on girls, but she just didn't really care about any of them. The only women she truly loved in her life were her mom and her three best friends. Any other girl just didn't hold a flame.

The reason Blake didn't want to run into the particular Frosty was because she wasn't just another girl. This was the "It Girl" of Vale, and she owned the halls of Beacon High School. Knowing the girl's reputation and how easily she could make anyone's life a living hell in high school, Blake did not want to cross paths with the snow-haired female.

Blake was not interested into girls who acted as if they were royalty. Sure, she liked preppy girls and Blake even liked girls who were confident, but this frosty girl was not confident. She made confident look like a fragile joke. Even cocky was an

understatement.

All Blake could hope for is that the queen bee was too drunk to remember the night about two weeks ago.

"Come on, Blakey, we're going to be late on the first day back," Ruby said, nudging the taller zoned out raven-haired one.

Blake snapped out of her daze, pushing herself off of the lockers, following her three best friends to their English AP class.

"You would be excited to go to our first class," Yang said, a tone of flirtation in her voice. Ruby's cheeks flushed pink, "shh." Pyrrha and Yang shared a look and both let out a small chuckle.

Ruby walked through the door of the classroom first as her eyes met with her teacher's. The young teacher smiled at Ruby, "Welcome back."

"Thanks, Mr. Torchwick," Ruby replied.

"Pyrrha, Yang, Blake, good morning," Mr. Torchwick stated, breaking his gaze from Ruby.

The three girls replied with smiles and casual 'good morning's', sitting down in their seats around Ruby's. "I wish my teacher was my boyfriend," Pyrrha whispered, setting her book down other desk."Oh please, your boyfriend is a freaking cop. That's a hot enough fantasy being fulfilled," Yang remarked.

"Guys, shh!" Ruby hushed.

Blake laughed at her friends behavior and took a sip of her coffee. The caffeine was the only thing keeping her up this morning.

"Good morning, Mr. Torchwick," a flirtatious, husky voice sang out.

Pyrrha, Yang, and Ruby immediately whipped their heads over to the front of the classroom.

"Of course it's her," Ruby hissed, rolling her eyes.

"Does that surprise you?" Pyrrha said, her voice flat and not the least bit shocked.

"Uh, good morning, Weiss," Mr. Torchwick replied, smiling at the whitish walking in the door.

Blake snapped her head from her desk and looked at door. Shit. How could Blake have forgotten that she had a class with the Ice Queen.

Blake put her hand over her eyes and titled her head down, pretending as if she was concentrating on the cover of her AP English book.

Weiss sat down two rows across from Blake, two of her friends walking behind of the white-haired girl and sitting down behind her.

The bell rang and Mr. Torchwick clapped his hands, "okay everyone, welcome back to class!"

The class groaned as Mr. Torchwick shut the door to the classroom.

* * *

The bell rang as the students started to get up and file out of the door.

"If anyone has any questions about the assignment, come see me," Mr. Torchwick spoke out, erasing his chalkboard. "I'm going to go speak to Roman, I'll meet you guys later at lunch today," Ruby said before quickly walking over to her low-key teacher who was her boyfriend.

"My next class is a breeze, thank God," Yang stated, getting up from her seat. Pyrrha stood up and sighed, "I wish I could say the same. These AP classes are going to be the dead of me."

Blake stood up and made sure her back was facing away from Weiss, who hadn't left the room yet. When Pyrrha and Yang noticed how awkward Blake was standing and turning to avoid the white girl, Yang couldn't let it slide.

"Blakey, what the hell are you doing?"

"Just looking out of the window. Making sure the weather is still nice," Blake replied, still facing the opposite direction of her friends. Pyrrha and Yang exchanged a look, "seriously?" Pyrrha asked, too smart to know that Blake wasn't lying.

Blake peeped over her shoulder to see Weiss walking out of the classroom. The brunette sighed and turned back around and smiled, "it's sunny outside."

Pyrrha titled her head and gave Blake her typical "do you think I'm an idiot" look. "Yeah, I think there's also a 70% chance of you are bullshitting us today," Yang replied, walking towards the door with her two friends.

Blake carried her books with one hand and ran her fingers through her long, dark hair with the other, flipping it over, "I'll see you guys at lunch."

The dark-haired girl walked out of the classroom and down the hall to head to the library for her next class, thankfully that she didn't have with Pyrrha or Yang…or Weiss in that matter.

It was Blake's free period class which usually gave her time to work on other assignments, but with the first day being back, she had no work to catch up on or do, other than her new AP English assignment, but she had planned working on her assignment with her friends tonight.

Blake sat down on one of the cushioned chairs in the library and sighed in relief, glancing around to notice that no one but the librarian was in the room with her.

The brunette pulled her phone out of her back pocket and scrolled through her social media apps.

"So, I guess we are just going to continue to act like we don't know each other?" a voice spoke, making Blake jump.

Blake looked up to find blue eyes looking down at her.

Blake tucked her phone away and pressed her lips together, opening her mouth to speak but shutting it after the frosty one continued.

"It's fine, you don't have to make up a lame excuse for not speaking to me, I was just curious," Weiss said. Blake eyed the white girl standing in front of her, "I didn't think someone like you would want to speak again."

Weiss's eyebrows furrowed, "what does that supposed to mean?" Blake threw one leg over the other, "you just seem like the type that gets what they want from someone and then tosses them away."

Weiss crossed her arms and shifted her weight. Blake couldn't help but to glance down at the small opening of Weiss's cleavage showing under her shirt from her arms being pressed against her chest.

Blake looked back up to Weiss's eyes and knew she had been caught. The brunette's cheeks started to blush as she broke her eye contact with her and Weiss couldn't stop her lips from curving into a small smile.

"In other words you're calling me a hoe?" Weiss questioned, waiting for Blake's answer.

"That's not what I said," Blake replied.

"That's what you implied," Weiss quickly responded.

"That's what you assumed," Blake shot back, not letting the queen of mean make her surrender.

Weiss opened her mouth but pressed her lips back together. The brunette internally smiled, knowing that she may have just beaten Weiss at a game she was very good at.

"Meet me for lunch today," Weiss stated after a few seconds of her eye staring contest with the brunette sitting in front of her.

"Why would I do that?" Blake asked, her tone half playful, half serious.

"Why wouldn't you?" Weiss asked back.

The intensity between the two girls was undeniable. The was some strong invisible force connecting the two, and both girls could feel it.

"I'm not meeting you with your friends, Weiss. If we were to talk we're talking alone," Blake replied. Weiss's lips masked into a smile Blake swore was seductive.

"That seems to be the trend between us two, huh?" Weiss's husky voice replied.

Blake's body tingled when the words came out of Weiss's mouth. Blake opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't form words. Weiss turned her body and then turned her head back to Blake, "I'll see you at lunch."

The Ice Queen walked away from Blake and all she could do was look at the girl whose body she had been all over just a couple of weeks ago


	2. Chapter 2: The Last Person I Wanted

Chapter 2

* * *

Blake strolled into the cafeteria with a her lunch in a bag paper bag. The brunette's Amber eyes scanned the room, looking for either a ice queen or her three safe places.

Blake saw Ruby sitting down and sighed in relief, glad to see her friends first. Blake walked to her friends and stood at their table.

"I was practically starving. This whole eating lunch at a scheduled time thing is not for me. Me and my stomach like our freedom," Yang claimed before she took a bit of her mac and cheese on her plate.

Pyrrha looked up at Blake, "are you going to eat your lunch standing?"

Blake puffed, "I wish. I'm actually eating with someone else today. We have to have a quick, little talk." Ruby took a sip out of her bottled water, "with who?"

Blake shifted her weight and quietly responded, "Weiss."

"What?!"

"Schnee?"

"Explain!"

Yang, Ruby, and Pyrrha all threw out at the same time, making Blake groan in annoyance. The brunette didn't want to meet with Weiss as it is, so she definitely didn't want to talk about her either.

"We just have something to briefly discuss," Blake stated. Pyrrha put her fork down, "what could you possibly have to briefly discuss with Weiss Schnee?"

Blake sat down so she could talk quieter with her friends, "we just have something to talk about, seriously it's nothing important." Yang took another bite of her lunch and replied with her mouth half full, "Weiss just doesn't have non-important conversations, that's not how she works."

Ruby handed Yang a napkin, "she's right, Blakey. There's always a reason for everything that she does. Yang, wipe your mouth."

Blake looked up to see Weiss walking in the cafeteria and walking over to sit down at an empty table. Blake couldn't take her eyes off of the heiress, watching her sit and start to fix her salad.

"Blake, hello?!" Pyrrha snapped.

Blake quickly refocused back to her friends, "yeah, well, I have to go. I'll see you guys after school, right?" the brunette asked, getting up from the table. Pyrrha sighed, "we're going to get answers later, you're not off the hook." Blake turned to her friends and smiled quickly before walking off.

Weiss looked up to see Blake sitting down across from her, "glad you could make it." Blake put her paper bag on the table and unpacked her sub, "I don't really think it was an option, more of an order."

Weiss pushed her fork around in her salad, "but you came, didn't you?" Blake chuckled at Weiss's words as she unwrapped her sandwich. The white girl raised her eyebrow at the brunette, "what?"

Blake looked back up at Weiss, "as I recall you were actually the one who came." Weiss playfully rolled her eyes, "you're a lot less mature than how I remembered you to be."

Blake played along with the frosty, "oh, you actually remember that night?" Weiss couldn't help but to continue the player banter between the two.

"I remember a lot of things about that night," the blue-eyed girl darkly said.

Blake felt her mouth dry at Weiss's tone.

The raven-haired cleared her throat, gathering herself. "Why am I here, Weiss?" Blake asked. "Because you want to be," Weiss casually replied. Blake's eyebrows fused together, "I'm serious."

"Me too," Weiss responded. Blake frustrated replied, "I don't understand what you want out of this." Weiss finished chewing on her bite of her salad and replied to the brunette, "you interest me."

"I'm not a game," Blake said.

"No, you just play them," Weiss replied.

Blake put down her sub, confused from the ivory's comment, "what?" Weiss pressed her fork in her salad, "after the night we met, I did my research on you. I know things about just about everyone in this school, even about the freshman who are barely even relevant. But the only thing I knew about you was that you are gay, but that's nothing because everyone knows that."

Blake raised her sub back to her mouth, deciding to eat while Weiss talked.

"I needed to know more about you, that wasn't good enough for me. It turns out that you are a very well-known player, which makes sense, now that I look back at it. You have the looks, the charm, definitely the skills," Weiss said, quickly smirking to herself at her last adjective, "and you didn't even bother to contact me not even once after we hooked up. I've never had that happen to me before. I want to know, am I just another girl?" Weiss finished, looking directly into Blake's eyes.

Blake had never met anyone as bold and straightforward as Weiss, especially barely knowing each other. The brunette leaned back in her chair, "I don't date, I hook up."

"So I am just another girl?" the pale girl asked, repeating herself. Blake's face gave off no sign of expression, "I never said that."

"Seriously, we are not going down that path again. Do you ever just answer the question instead of beating around the bush?" Weiss scowled. "Why are you even asking me this? You are straight, don't you remember saying that as well?" Blake blew back.

Weiss felt her blood rise as she tapped her fingers on the table.

"Look, I don't know where you're going with this, or what your motive is, but I'm not going to be your little lesbian hook up secret, Weiss. I was drunk that night, if I was thinking clearly, it wouldn't have happened. I don't mess around with straight girls. All they ever do is break your heart," Blake coldly stated.

Weiss sarcastically barked a chuckle, "I told you I was straight and you still proceeded to fuck me like I was the last girl you were ever going to touch." Blake let out an aggressive sigh, "God, I just told you that I was drunk. It shouldn't have happened."

Weiss flipped her long snowy hair over her shoulders, "so I guess I am just another girl, right?" Blake was tired of Weiss's questions and her head was confused. She didn't understand what Weiss was trying to get out of her or why she was even asking the questions in the first place. Blake frustrated wrapped her sub back up and threw it in her paper bag, "I'm done here."

The frosty chick slightly raised her voice, "you're really not going to answer the question?"

Blake stood to leave the table as she looked burned her yellow eyes through Weiss's blue ones, "yeah, Weiss. You were."

* * *

Blake erased her sentence on the lines, wiping the pink little eraser marks off of her paper. The brunette sighed and propped her elbow up on the edge of Pyrrha's kitchen counter.

Blake hadn't been able to think straight since her last encounter with Weiss. And what frustrated the dark-haired the most was that she didn't even know why Weiss was still on her mind. Their hook up meant nothing to Blake. No hook up ever does.

Blake started writing back on the paper, only to erase it again. "Blakey, calm down," Pyrrha said, putting her hand on Blake's forearm, "you're going to burn a hole through that paper."

Blake looked up at Pyrrha and slowly put her pencil down, "sorry."

"What's going on with you, Blakey?" Ruby asked. Blake sighed, "I don't know, I really don't."

Yang closed her English book and grinned, happy that there was finally a conversation about something other than English homework, "let's talk about it."

"You don't really care, you just don't want to do work," Blake softly laughed. Yang set her book off to the side, "that is not entirely true! But you are very right about the second part, so let's get on to it, what's bugging you?"

Blake bit her lip, "I can't give you an answer I haven't figured out for myself." Pyrrha walked to the refrigerator to grab the girls bottles of water, "well, we can help. What's it about?" Blake shook her head, "it's complicated."

"Complicated or private?" Ruby asked. Blake looked at each of the three girls, "both." Pyrrha returned and put the bottles of water on the counter, "you don't have to tell us if you don't want to, we can just tell that something isn't right with you. It hasn't been all day."

"Are you having lady friend problems?" Yang asked. Blake let out another soft laugh at Yang's question, "not quite. Kinda. But not really."

Blake truly didn't know what type of problems she was having. It wasn't exactly "lady problems" as Yang put it, but it was a problem that involved a girl, so technically it was a girl problem. The raven-haired's main problem was that for some reason she couldn't stop thinking about Weiss, and it was starting to drive her insane. Every time Blake closed her eyes she swore she saw Weiss's blue eyes.

Blake even caught herself thinking of Weiss throughout the rest of her day. Remembering what the blonde's lips tasted like, how Blake's finger tips felt against her bare skin, the sounds of her moans in Blake's ear.

The thought of Weiss was consuming Blake's brain and sanity.

"We're here when and if you're ready to talk," Pyrrha commented, "but if you aren't going to talk about it now, we need to get back to work so we can go ahead and finish this assignment."

Yang groaned and opened her textbook back open. Ruby lightly squeeze Blake on the arm, "you know we're always here for you." Blake gave the shorter brunette a reassuring smile, "I know, thank you."

Blake felt her phone vibrate and she picked it up from the counter. It was only a Twitter notification. The brunette didn't even check the social media alert, but noticed that her phone battery life was in the red.

Blake stood up from bar stool at the counter, "Pyrrha, can I borrow your charger? I need to plug-in my phone just for a bit so it won't die." Pyrrha nodded without taking her eyes up from her textbook, "yeah, sure. My charger is in my room on my bedside table."

Blake walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to Pyrrha's bedroom. When the brunette walked in her room, she immediately plugged her phone into the charger, setting it down on the table.

Pyrrha's window was open just enough to let the cool air in from outside. Blake walked over to the window, letting the cold air hit her face. The brunette saw a movement outside that caught her attention.

Blake fixed her eyes across the street to into Pyrrha's next door neighbor's house. The window curtains were open, allowing a clear sight into a bedroom. Blake saw a white-haired girl with her arms wrapped around a gray-haired boy's neck, kissing the guy.

Blake recognized the body and the long, curled white hair. It was Weiss.

Blake's body tightened as she watched Weiss with her lips pressed to the guy's mouth, his hands around her back. The brunette quickly backed away from the window, turning her back and walking away from the unappealing scene.

For some reason the sight made Blake light-headed and her stomach drop.

Before going back downstairs, Blake took a deep breath and got herself together. What did she care? Blake had no emotional attachment to the ice queen. Let her suck the guy's lips off. She can even suck his penis for all Blake cared…or that she convinced herself she cared.

The brunette walked downstairs and back into the kitchen to find the girls working on their English assignment.

"Everything good?" Pyrrha casually asked. Blake forced a smile and picked up her pencil as she sat down at the counter, "yep."

* * *

Weiss walked to her front yard to get a book she had accidentally left in her car. When she shut her car door she saw Blake walking out of her neighbor's house.

The brunette looked up to see Weiss looking at her with a blank expression. Blake brought her eyes back down to Pyrrha's driveway, avoiding eye contact with the white one.

Weiss locked her car and turned to face Blake, "seriously? We have to be this way? Ignoring each other like we don't exist?" Blake brought her eyes back up to face Weiss, "hi, this is me noticing that you exist." The black-haired one walked to her car and proceeded to open her door.

Weiss walked across of her driveway and into Pyrrha's. Blake stepped in her car, starting it, hoping the Ice Queen would walk away.

Weiss walked up to Blake's passenger door and tapped on the window. Blake silently cursed under her breath and rolled down the passenger window, "yes?" Weiss raised her eyebrow, "it's thirty-three degrees outside and you're going to just let me stand outside of your car?"

Blake rolled the window back up and unlocked her car door. Weiss heard the click of the door unlock and opened the door to sit inside of Blake's Jeep.

"You are such a princess," Blake said, her voice dashed with sprinkles of annoyance. Weiss shut the car door and made herself comfortable, "nice car. I like the newer versions. I didn't think I would."

The heiress looked at the interior of Blake's Jeep while the brunette watched her blue eyes float around the automobile. Even though she wouldn't admit it, Blake kind of liked being in a closed area with Weiss. It felt almost right.

"Any reason you wanted to join me?" Blake asked. Weiss brought her wondering eyes to Blake's honey pools, "just wanted to say hi. I figured two people could be on those terms after they defiled each other in a public setting."

Blake gripped the steeling wheel, fighting back the smile that wanted to spread across of her lips. The brunette then remembered what she had just seen Weiss doing not too long ago.

"Don't you have a boyfriend or something?" Blake questioned. Weiss titled her head, "not the last time I checked." Blake sarcastically chuckled, "you sure looked like it an hour or so ago while you were sticking your tongue down some guy's throat."

Weiss expression tightened and Blake felt Weiss's body language change. "How do you even fucking know that?" Weiss defensively asked, her tone serious and sharp. Blake dropped her hands from the steeling wheel, "next time you want to have a make out session, make sure you're window's closed. A few seconds later and I would have witnessed you two having sex."

Weiss crossed her arms and leaned back against the passenger door, "that was in the privacy of my room." Blake scuffed, "so you did have sex with him?"

"What does it concern you?" Weiss shot back, her blue eyes turning into crystal daggers.

"Was he better than me?" Blake questioned, her voice strong and confident.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Weiss spat. Blake kept her eye contact and tone strong with Weiss, "so he was?"

Weiss sat up straight, not daring to lose this battle with the brunette, "jealous?" Blake barked a dark laugh, "not a chance." Weiss leaned forward, "really now?"

Blake kept her composure, "why would I be?" Weiss slowly leaned closer, "because you are." Blake tried to avoid looking down at the Ice Queen's lips, "I'm not." Weiss smirked, her dimples executing from her cheeks, "you're already lying to yourself, you don't have to lie to me too."

Blake felt her body tense as the snowy white got closer to her.

"Blake," Weiss said so softly that it was almost a whisper.

"What?" Blake choked out, her sound now weak and most definitely a whisper.

Weiss was so close to Blake's face that the brunette could see almost every shade of blue in her eyes. Blake surrendered her eyes and glanced down at Weiss's lips.

"Just kiss me already," Weiss mumbled, her voice low and deep.


	3. Chapter 3 : Pucker Up, Kitten

Chapter 3

* * *

Blake closed her eyes as she felt Weiss pull closer to her.

Reality quickly hit Blake and her eyes snapped back open and leaned backwards, making the white-haired sit back up straight in her car with a confused look on her face.

"What is wrong?" Weiss breathed, obviously frustrated. Blake shifted in her seat, "your lips were just all over some guy less than two hours ago. I'm not touching you. I don't know where those lips have been."

Weiss pressed her back up to the passenger side door and she smiled. Blake placed one hand on her steering wheel, "what?" Weiss's dimples in her cheeks swept across her face as the white-haired displayed a smug smile, "I knew it."

Blake's eyebrows fused together, "knew what?" Weiss ran her fingertips along the edge of her seat, "I knew you wanted to kiss me, too." Blake rolled her eyes, "you are by far the most arrogant person I have ever met."

"And you are the most stubborn," Weiss replied throwing her hands up, "why is it so hard for you to admit that you like me?"

Blake ran her free hand through her hair, "all I am to you is an ego booster. You like that I like girls and that you can pull guys and girls and you're straight. That's not how I work, Weiss. I already told you, I don't fuck around with straight girls."

Weiss's jaw tightened, "and I already told you that I told you that night I was straight multiple times, but that didn't seem to stop your desires. I also told you that night that I didn't care about labels, that I wanted you."

Blake turned from Weiss and looked forward, Weiss's words and piercing eyes a bit too much for the brunette to take at once, "you were also drunk and horny."

"I don't say things I don't mean, Blake," Weiss sternly stated, "you're not the only one in this car who's heartless or cold towards relationships but I'm too honest and straightforward to deny whatever this feeling is that I have for you, and if you don't want me then fine. Tell me now and I swear to God I will get out of your car and pretend like our lips ever met and that you were never in-between my legs."

Blake brought her eyes back up to Weiss's, scanning the white-haired's face. Weiss really was a breath-taking sight. She had always been from what Blake did remembered the white-haired girl. Her big, round icy blue eyes felt like her devoured Blake, but her brunette would let her. Weiss's white hair always seemed to fall perfectly in place, never a strand out of sight. The light dash of blush across of her nose and under her eyes were so light that Blake only had noticed them when she was very close to the white-haired's face. Weiss's dimples were probably Blake's favorite thing about her physical features. She loved when Weiss talked or smiled, the indention seemed to flare out, dancing along to her mouth's rhythm.

Blake caught Weiss's gaze again and she couldn't deny the white-haired anymore.

"I can't stop thinking about you," Blake admitted, pausing and then continuing, "I don't know what you did or why I feel this way, but dammit Weiss, I barely know you and yet here I am not able to control my thoughts about you. I don't do relationships, I haven't in two years. I haven't even liked a girl for other than sex in two years, but you…I don't know why I can't stop thinking about talking to you in a coffee shop, or you laying across of my bed doing homework and me bothering you asking you to quit and just cuddle with me, or us going to a movie and me just knowing that you're type of girl to want a large popcorn and pout about it until you get it for us and then you don't even eat half of it, but I don't even care because you're happy."

Weiss couldn't even begin to stop herself from smiling, her lips pulling up in a curve. The white-haired reached out to Blake's hand and softly squeezed it, "I wouldn't make you buy the large tub, probably the medium, it's big enough."

A soft laugh escaped Blake's lips and she held up Weiss's hand, "this terrifies me, Weiss." The dark-haired placed their hands back down, "you terrify me."

Weiss reached over and shut Blake's car off. The brunette questioningly looked back at the white-haired as Weiss still had Blake's keys in her hand.

"Come on, if we're going to talk this long we might as well not burn your gas when my house is a few feet away."

The white-haired opened Blake's Jeep door and hopped out of the car, carrying Blake's car keys. The brunette sighed, not knowing if this was a good idea or not, but decided to follow the white-haired. Partially because she had wanted to, and partly because she had no other choice with Weiss holding her keys.

Blake got out of her Jeep and followed Weiss inside of her house. Weiss shut the door behind of Blake and motioned for Blake to sit down in her living room. Blake's eyes observed the room around of her.

There were pictures on walls and tables of a completely white-haired, blue-eyed family. They looked perfect, almost unreal. No wonder the Schnees' had such a powerhouse name in the town, they looked the part.

Blake's eyes fell upon a picture frame of a little white-haired girl smiling up at the camera with dimples practically popping out from her cheeks, grinning hard. Blake smiled and picked up the frame to look at it.

Weiss sat down and crossed her legs as she watched Blake look at the younger toddler version of herself. "Having fun?" Weiss asked.

Blake looked up from the picture frame, "you were so cute."

"Thank you," Weiss smiled back.

"What happened?" Blake laughed.

Weiss playfully rolled her eyes, "again, so mature," sarcasm seeking through her voice.

Blake put the picture frame back down on the table and looked back at the white-haired. The ebony's eyes settled on the figure of Weiss. Blake's thoughts quickly flashed back to the night in the club. Blake's eyes danced around Weiss's body, biting her lip lost in memory.

Weiss sighed, "don't look at me like that, Blake." Blake's eyes snapped back to Weiss's, "like what?"

"Like you're fucking me with your eyes," Weiss replied. Blake chuckled, "do you have to be so blunt?" Weiss shrugged, "why not when it's the truth?" Blake nodded, "point proven."

The white-haired shifted in her chair and got comfortable, "tell me why you're so terrified of me."

Blake tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, "I already told you, I don't—,"

"Do relationships, I know," Weiss said, cutting off the brunette. "That's that not what I'm asking for. I know that you don't get involved in relationships, but what is the reason behind of that?"

Blake sat her hands in her lap and pressed her lips together, gathering herself before she decided to tell Weiss a part of her past that who has changed who into who she is today.

"I dated this girl for a year and three months, my freshman year into my sophomore year," Blake started, her voice strong but soft streaks dipping in and out of her dialogue, "I fell in love with her. She was my first love and she taught me so much about myself. She showed me what I liked in the bedroom, what I liked about myself.. she opened up new worlds for me. I knew she had an ex-boyfriend but she told me that I didn't have any reason to doubt her, so I didn't because I trusted her."

Blake paused and looked down at her hands. Weiss could tell that Blake was clearly upset. The snow-haired's eyes softened at the apparent brokenness of the girl a few feet away from her.

"She cheated on me with him and went back to him. I haven't spoken to her since. She's tried to contact me to ask me if I was okay, but why would she do that? Why would you still someone's heart from their chest and then ask then if it's still beating in their body?" Blake's voice cracked.

Weiss stood up and walked over to the brunette, kneeling in front of her on the couch. Blake grabbed Weiss's hand with ease and rubbed her thumb over the back of Blake's hand.

Blake took a breath and continued, "the thought of her doesn't haunt me anymore, but what does is knowing that you can put so much time into someone just to have them leave you like nothing mattered. So that's what I became. I became the thing I was afraid of. I absent-mindedly led girls on and dropped them when I was bored or done with them. I felt nothing for anyone. I've felt nothing for anyone for two years."

Blake brought her eyes to Weiss's, "then I met you that night. I blamed it on the alcohol, saying that I was just drunk and it was another casual hook up, but you were right. I was lying to myself. Being there with you that night, it felt different. When I touched you, you skin felt like fire under my hands and mouth. I haven't figured it out yet, but just looking in your eyes now, it gives me the same feeling. Like a burning flame setting my body on fire."

Blake pulled Weiss up to sit in the black-haired's lap. Blake wrapped her arm around Weiss's waist as she sat, straddled on top of Blake. Blake brought one hand up to Weiss's face and her thumb caressed the white-haired's jawbone, "I'm feeling too much for you too quick, Weiss. I don't know how to handle it."

Weiss pressed her forehead down to Blake's, "I'm not a girl who saves people. I'm not a sweetheart that goes around healing hearts and pouring love into dark places. I hurt a lot of people, Blake. It's something that made me feel powerful up until a few weeks ago after I met you. For some reason, the thought of cutting you down never crossed my mind, but it doesn't mean that I can't just snap and blow up. I'm not the perfect girlfriend anyone dreams of. I'm like this nightmare that's disguised as a daydream. I need you to understand that. Do you understand that?"

Blake nodded her head, her eyes filled with disappointment from Weiss's words.

"But what I also need for you to understand is that I know that whatever these feelings I had towards you, they're real. You aren't some stupid high school lesbian experience, or something to occupy my time. I actually like you and I'm drawn to you," Weiss finished, looking directly in the brunette's eyes making sure she had no room to doubt the white-haired.

Blake leaned back on the couch and the white-haired removed herself from Blake's lap. Weiss slumped down in the couch beside of Blake and looked at the quite brunette.

"We're two people who are so messed up. How could this possibly work?" Blake asked after a few moments of complete silence.

"It's not going to be easy," Weiss said, running her hand through her white-haired hair. Blake sighed, "no joke." Weiss scooted closer to the brunette and laid her head down on Blake shoulder, "we are each others second chances."

Blake looked down at the white-haired, "second chances at what?"

Blake reached her arm around the white-haired and pulled Weiss's body closer to hers. "Second chance at real love and a second chance to actually start over and treat people right," Weiss replied, playing with the bottom of Blake's shirt.

Blake nodded, "second chances." Weiss looked up to meet her eyes with Blake's, "second chances."

* * *

Weiss sat at the table, waiting for the browned-haired best friend to join her for dinner at their favorite Mexican restaurant. Weiss checked the time on her phone and rolled her eyes. Of course Coco was late.

Just as Weiss put her phone back down a taller brunette slid into the booth across the table. "I am so sorry! Don't be mad. I'm paying for dinner to make up for it," Coco replied, sitting her pocketbook down.

Weiss propped her elbow up on the table, "what's the excuse this time?"

Coco dove the two girls in a conversation about how Coco was leaving gas station and awkwardly ran into an ex of hers from high school and the guy would not let her walk away because he kept asking her question after question about her life and explaining how they need to catch up sometime.

Weiss laughed and threw in 'oh my god', 'no', 'really?!' at the appropriate times, listening to her older friend tell her story.

"So, away from me, how are you doing? Are you still seeing that gorgeous hunk from Haven High?" Coco asked after finishing her own drama story.

Weiss shook her head, "no, he was lame." Coco dropped her mouth, "what? You were just into him like three days ago. He was hot and he had money. And definitely into you." Weiss pushed her straw around her glass of water that she ordered while waiting on Coco.

"I don't think I was ever really interested. He was just nice to have around for a while," Weiss replied. Coco shrugged, "well was the sex at least good?" Weiss flipped her hair over her shoulder, "I didn't ride that ride."

Coco's eyes widened, "I would have and I'm like five years older than the kid. He was a babe. What happened?" Weiss shrugged, "I just didn't."

Coco knew something was up with the younger white-haired in front of her. If anyone knew Weiss the best it was Coco. She could read Weiss like a book, and she knew something was going on in that white-haired head of hers.

"Okay, what gives?" Coco asked. Weiss raised her eyebrow, "what do you mean?" Coco put her hand on the table, "oh don't raise your little white eyebrow at me. Something is up with you and we both know it. What aren't you telling me?"

Weiss pushed her water away from her, "nothing, I'm just not interested in that guy."

"Weiss."

"Coco."

Coco's eyes looked into Weiss's almost identical one's. If they didn't know any better, anyone could easily assume that the two were sisters.

"Who is it?" Coco asked. Weiss bit her lip, "who is who?" Coco leaned forward, "bitch, if you cut the crap and tell me who has your attention in their pocket." Weiss laughed and sarcastically replied, "you're so sweet. Now I know why I'm such a sweetheart."

Coco tapped her fingers on the table, "well?"

Weiss looked around before answering Coco, "I did a no-no."

A confused looked escaped Coco's face, "what did you do?" Weiss sighed, "I got hooked and reeled." Coco's mouth dropped, "oh my God, you did not." Weiss hung her head and groaned, "I did."

Coco barked a laugh and Weiss groaned more, "it's not funny!" Weiss scowled.

Coco tried to hold back her laughter, "who is the lucky guy who hit and made you fall in love?" Weiss sat back in her booth and felt her cheeks get warm.

"Weiss?" Coco asked, waiting an answer.

Weiss fumbled with a napkin on the table, "it's not exactly a guy."

Coco's eyes grew wide again, "a girl?!" Weiss keep her eyes away from her friend's, unable to look at Coco. Weiss was never shy or nervous, but talking about her "lesbian lover" made her stomach feel uneasy and a bit uncomfortable.

"Okay one, that's actually kind of hot, and two, who?!" Coco asked, sound a bit too excited and interested in Weiss's answer. Weiss opened her mouth to speak but words couldn't form as she saw a brunette walk across the room with a white-haired about the same height.

Weiss's eyes focused on the two girls as they sat down to have dinner. The white-haired girl sitting across from the black-haired,lurking at her with a gaze that Weiss definitely knew. The gaze was a look of admiration and love.

Weiss's jaw tightened and her body stiffened as she pointed to the dark-haired across of the room, "her."


	4. Chapter 4 : So, What Are We?

Chapter 4

* * *

Blake sat across from a blonde as they ate their dinner. The night had been going smoothly with the two.

"Do you want to go to an acoustic concert with me? It's sometime next month. You know I love rough voices and sounds of guitars," the blonde asked Blake, cutting off a piece of her burrito with her knife and putting it in her mouth.

Blake pushed her fork across of her plate to gather up rice, "you always have." The blonde looked at Blake with green dazzling eyes. Sometimes Blake had to break her stare from them because of how unreal they looked.

Blake knew the true reason why she came to dinner with the blonde. It wasn't to flirt or keep their four-months on and off again hook-up sessions going, it was actually to stop them.

"I have something I need to say, it's kind of important," Blake said, turning the playful tone of conversation to a serious one. The blonde finished chewing, she could tell Blake wasn't being her normal flirtatious self, "yes?"

Blake pranced her eyes around the table but she decided not to beat around the bush. The brunette never did when cutting things off with girls anyway, "I think that it's best if we just go back to being friends, Dew."

Dew and Blake had a very casual fling going on for a few months now. The two were friends since middle school, meeting through track, and started messing around last year right at the end of August right before school had gone back in. Blake felt nothing romantically for Dew, but she enjoyed the sex and company of the blonde.

Dew pressed her lips together and put her fork down, "what makes you say that? We've been doing this for a few months now." Blake shifted in her seat, "I know, and it's been a great few months. You know I actually care about you and you really are a fun girl. It's not you, I just.. I just.."

"You met someone," Dew finished for the brunette. Blake brought her eyes back up to Dew and didn't respond, her Amber pools answering for her. Dew rubbed her temple and sighed, "I figured. You've seen plenty of other girls on and off through our hook-ups but never cut me off."

Blake didn't reply, she just took a sip of her water.

"I actually kind of thought that I was going to be the one that changed you," Dew stated after a few sentences of silence, "she must be a pretty big deal." Dew's voice wasn't angry, but instead genuine, like she was truly happy for Blake.

Blake nodded as she played with her straw in her cup, "I think she is." Dew gave the brunette a half-hearted smile, "well at least thank you for telling me in person. I've seen you cut girls off cold turkey through text, it's not pretty."

Blake returned a faint smile back to Dew. The blonde was right, Blake did cut girls off like it was nothing, because to Blake it was nothing. But she did used to be friends with Dew before they started their casual hook-ups, so Blake chose to try to handle the dumping more gracefully than how she did her past flings. She did care about the blonde, just from a friendly aspect.

"Who is she?" Dew curiously asked. Blake shook her head, "I'd rather not say right now." Dew titled her head, "a secret romance, hm?"

Blake laughed, "not secret, just not rushing things." Dew nodded, "I'm happy for you, Blakey. I really am. I'm jealous as hell, don't get me wrong. I'm going to miss you, but I'm ready to see you happy other than just when you're naked…which again still makes me sad that I'll be missing that now."

Blake couldn't help but to laugh, "thank you, Dew. Seriously, thank you." Dew smiled at the beautiful girl across from her, "she's a very lucky girl, and obviously a special one if she managed to make you catch feelings."

Blake's eyes softened as her smile stayed wrapped around her lips, "she just gives me a vibe I can't explain." Dew put her hand on Blake's, "then explain no more. Let's just finish out this dinner and allow me to have you this last night."

"Don't let anyone else have your body unless they mean something to you," Blake replied, her eyes holding in Dew's. Dew chuckled, "Blakey, you're giving me that advice right now?" Blake playfully rolled her eyes, "I'm serious. You deserve someone to treat you like you're a queen, and also I just don't want anyone else touching you."

Dew's chuckle turned into a bellowing laugh, "I think you just lost all rights to that a few minutes ago, remember?" Blake sighed and leaned back in her booth, "God, you're right. What if I screw this thing up, Dew? What if I'm not capable of being tied down."

Dew let go if Blake's hand and continued to eat, "Blakey, you are, and obviously this mystery girl is slowly starting to show you this. She's already made you do something you haven't done in years. You're only making yourself available for her. That's a step, and it's a good one."

The dark-haired girl took a bite of her rice, "I hope you're right."

* * *

Weiss walked out of AP English, again failing to acknowledge Blake. The white-haired refused to even give the girl the time of day after she witnessed Blake out with another girl last night.

She strolled to her locker to put a few books in there and grab her pocketbook and car keys. Deciding to go off campus during her free period to go grab a coffee. When she shut her locker she nearly jumped.

"What do you what?" Weiss coldly remarked. Blake leaned against the lockers and had a frustrated look on her face.

"You're the one ignoring me today," Blake stated. Weiss turned and walked away from Blake without speaking. Blake followed the Ice Queen, "and you're doing it again." Weiss walked down through the hallways with Blake as her shadow.

Blake noticed how people looked at Weiss, how they noticed her as if she was walking royalty. The freshman and sophomores, both girls and guys, gazed upon the ivory girl as if she was glowing. A few boys hit their friends on the arm to get their attention to look at Weiss with them as they watched in aw as Weiss cruised by them. Blake even heard a few comments of praise whispering how attractive Weiss looked or how perfect she was.

Blake couldn't even help but to agree with the comments. If perfection had a definition, it was be Weiss Schnee.

Blake reached out to grab Weiss's arm to stop her, "Weiss." When Weiss felt Blake's hand on her arm, she stopped walking and turned around, "what, Blake?" Weiss's eyes looked as if they were flaming. Almost like the blue in the fire of a lighter.

Blake didn't back down from Weiss's strong force, she wasn't scared of the white girl like all of their peers were, "why are you acting this way?" Weiss slipped a dark laugh and shook off Blake's hand, "what did you do last night? Or not what, should I ask, who?"

The brunette titled her head, "what?" Weiss crossed her arms, "I saw you with her, Blake. I don't know who she is and I don't care to find out, but I saw you at dinner last night with some other bitch."

"It's not what you think, Weiss. I mean, it was, but it's not now," Blake quickly replied. "It was?" Weiss sharply questioned.

Blake noticed groups of people looking at the two girls, watching but still keeping their distance. Blake looked back at Weiss, "do you always have an audience?" The snowy white girl didn't even glance around, but stayed focused on Blake, "don't try to change the subject."

Blake groaned, "Weiss, I had dinner with her to tell her I couldn't see her anymore." Weiss twisted her lips, "you couldn't just do that through a text? A phone call? Email? Note in her locker? Mail package?"

Blake sighed and looked at her, "mail package?" Weiss rolled her eyes, "you get the freaking point."

She turned back to continue walking, and Blake followed. "You're a player, Blake and I am definitely not the type to sit around and get played. Anyone would love an opportunity with me."

Blake was annoyed with the heiress' high confidence, "if you don't believe me, that's not my problem. But I did have dinner with her to tell her that was going to be my last time seeing her."

Weiss scuffed as she walked out of the doors of the school and over to her car. Blake stopped walking and threw her hands into the hand, "dammit, Weiss. What else do you want me to do? I just told you the truth, I can't give you anything else."

Weiss turned her face back to Blake, "how the hell do you expect me to believe you when you go around breaking hearts left and right?" Blake slammed her hands on her own sides and her voice started to raise, "and you don't? Don't act like you're this innocent prude who doesn't do what I do to girls, just to guys instead."

Weiss raised her voice back, "since when are we talking about me when you're the one who fucked someone else last night?" The black-haired felt her body temperature rise, "I didn't have sex with her last night!"

Weiss sarcastically chuckled, "so you have had sex with her?" Blake let out huge breath, "yes, Weiss. I have. Multiple times. Is that what you wanted to hear from me?"

The Ice Queen's face kept straight as her blue crystals pierced through Blake. Blake's words stung Weiss, but refused to allow it to show. Weiss had perfected a poker face and had a talent of hiding her emotions.

Blake took a step closer to Weiss as she snapped at her, "don't." Blake stood still and lowered her voice back down, "that girl is a part of my past, Weiss. I have pasts. A lot of them. There have been multiple girls that I've talked to or sexually been with. But they are my past, and that's where they belong."

Blake slowly took another step towards Weiss and continued when the sassy frosty didn't stop her.

"I don't care about any girl in my past. You are the only person who has my attention. I have never told any other girl who in three years," Blake stated.

Blake took another step and reached out to Weiss's waist. Blake gripped at her and stepped closer to her, "it's just you, Weiss."

Weiss looked down at Blake's lips. She was very experienced in telling if people were being honest or lying, and she believed every word that came from Blake's mouth. "How do you do this to me?" Weiss whispered.

Blake shook her head, "I'm asking myself the same question."

Blake heard Weiss's car unlock and pushed herself off from the white-haired girl. Weiss opened her car door, "come with me." Blake looked down at her watch as she walked over to Weiss's passenger door of her BMW, "we only have barely over an hour, where are we going?"

The ebony-haired was not going to pass an opportunity to be with Weiss.

"You said you wanted to sit in a coffee shop with me, right?" Weiss replied, starting her car and pulling out of her parking spot. Blake felt her lips pull into a smile, "yes." Weiss left her left hand on the steering wheel and put her right hand in Blake's lap. The brunette immediately gripped Weiss's soft hand into her, "Let's go get coffee."

"I rather want tea, Ice Queen", making the heiress scowl as she smirked.

* * *

Blake couldn't take her eyes from Weiss while the two girls sat in the cafeteria for lunch. Weiss was across of the room eating at a table with her friends, while Blake was on the other side eating with her own.

"Yeah, wasn't that insane?" Yang said, finishing off her story of the day. Ruby nodded, "I would have definitely flipped out."

"But Blakey and I had it all under control, right Blakey?" Yang boasted. The three girls brought their eyes to Blake, who was obviously not paying attention to the conversation at the table. Pyrrha nudged Blake, "Blakey?"

Blake jumped and looked back at her friends, "right, crazy times." Yang shot the black-haired a look, "you weren't even paying attention, were you?" Blake put her head down, "yeah, sorry, I was just daydreaming."

Blake looked back over at Weiss, caught the her mid-laugh, her dimples flaming from her skin. Blake couldn't contain her smile. Ruby and Pyrrha turned to look for what Blake focused on.

"What are you looking at?" Ruby questioned, her eyes still scanning the room. Blake quickly flashed her eyes away from Weiss, "nothing. Just daydreaming, I told you guys that." Pyrrha turned back to Blake, "you've been weird the past few days. There's definitely something going on."

"What girl has you pussy whipped?" Yang asked.

"Yang!"

"Yang.."

Ruby piped and Pyrrha groaned.

Blake sipped on her water and Yang replied, "what? I bet it's true." Pyrrha wiped her hands on her napkin, "even though that was a very creative form of words, Blake doesn't get whipped."

Blake put her water bottle back down on the table and looked up to see three pairs of eyes on her, "what?"

"Oh my God, it's true," Ruby commented. Yang put her elbows on the table and grinned, "told ya." Blake pushed her lunch tray out in front of her, "it's not completely true. I'm not whipped, Yang. I just happen to…like a girl."

Pyrrha's brown eyes widened, "who is she?" Blake typically never had any shyness about telling her friends what girl she was seeing at the time, but this time was different. She had real feelings.

Blake knew she could trust Pyrrha, Ruby, and Yang with any secret. She wasn't worried the slightest bit that the girls would tell anyone, she was more worried about how they would react to finding out who it was.

Blake took a breath, "Weiss."

Pyrrha and Ruby's mouth dropped almost in sync and Yang's eyes flared. The three girls replied in unity, "what?!" Blake threw her leg over the other and waited for the blows.

"Blake, seriously? Her?" Ruby questioned. "Yeah, come on, Blakey. She's Satan's child. How could you even like her?" Pyrrha replied. "The bitch called me Yucky Fucky Yang!" Yang barked.

Blake sighed, "this is why I didn't tell you guys when it happened. I knew how you felt about her." Pyrrha spoke first for the group, "well how could we not, Blake? She treats people like they're dirt, sometimes even worse."

Blake quietly responded, "you guys don't know her."

"Oh, like you do?" Yang sarcastically remarked. Blake whipped her eyes to Yang, "better than you."

Yang didn't back down, "maybe because we don't want to get to know her because she treats strangers like shit." Ruby put her hand on Yang's leg, "Yang, calm down." Yang didn't take her eyes off of Blake, "no! It's fine if you want to fuck her but don't expect for you to bring her around me and me be polite. It's not going to happen. I hate the bitch."

Blake didn't fuel the fire. She knew Yang and her friends did have reasons to not approve of Weiss. Blake whipped her eyes back to Weiss. She was smiling and talking, and just the sight alone made Blake tingle.

Blake looked back to her friends, she knew this was going to be a conflict.


	5. Chapter 5 : You're My Kitten Now

Chapter 5

* * *

"We're going to my house, right?," Ruby asked her friends as her, Yang, Pyrrha, and Blake walked out of school to head to their cars. "Yeah, that's the plan," Pyrrha replied, writing in her planner as she walked.

"Blake," a voice called out.

The girls all stopped walking and turned around to see a familiar snowed-haired girl coming up to them. Yang rolled her eyes at the scene. Blake smiled as she laid her eyes on Weiss.

"Hey," Blake stated. Weiss stopped in front of Blake and smiled, "hey." Blake turned to her friends and cleared her voice, "Weiss, this is Pyrrha, Ruby, and Yang." Her eyes scanned each girl. Weiss knew all the girls' names, she just never gave them the time of day… unless it was to pick on them.

Weiss gave Yang hell about her weight in the past, dubbing her as "Yucky Fucky Yang." The truth of the matter was, Weiss thought that Yang was actually a very pretty girl, despite her weight. Weiss knew that if Yang ever did gain enough confidence, she could give Weiss a run for her money as the new "It Girl."

She didn't have a nickname for Ruby or Pyrrha, she just laughed at how "weird" Ruby used to dress in the past and how nerdy Pyrrha was.

But there again, Weiss found both girls to be attractive. Ruby was cute and actually pretty fashionable, and Pyrrha was very disincentive and extremely intelligent. So intelligent that it was sometimes frightening.

Weiss resulted a soft smile, "hi." Pyrrha spoke first, noting Yang's stiffness and Ruby's shyness, "I know, Weiss. We're neighbors, but it's nice to officially get to meet you." Pyrrha stuck out her hand to shake Weiss'.

"Yeah, it is kind of weird that we're neighbors but don't really know each other that well," Weiss replied, keeping her voice soft. Pyrrha nodded as Ruby stuck out her hand to greet Weiss, "it's nice to meet you." Weiss returned a smile to the short brunette, "likewise."

Weiss' eyes flashed to Yang's, waiting for Yang to also greet her as well. Yang let out a breath, "I'll meet you guys at Ruby's." Yang turned and walked to her car, not looking back.

Blake shifted her weight and apologized for Yang's behavior, "sorry, she's not in a very good mood today." Weiss looked back at Blake, "it happens."

Pyrrha and Ruby decided to leave the two girls alone, not knowing what else to say. "We'll see you at the house, Blakey," Ruby replied. "Nice to meet you again, Weiss," Pyrrha stated. Weiss smiled at the two girls as they turned and walked away.

Blake looked down at the white girl, "what's up?" Weiss played with the strap on her pocketbook, "they hate me, don't they?" Blake took in a breath of air, "hate is a strong word." Weiss' eyes became soft, "so they do?"

Blake pressed her lips together, "they just don't like the way you treated them in the past." Weiss and Blake turned to start slowly walking towards their cars. "I guess I can't blame them," Weiss said.

"It's nothing that can't be fixed," Blake reassured the ivory-haired. Weiss shook her head, "there are some people who will never like me, and I can't say that I don't deserve that. I'm not a good person."

Blake's lips turned into a frown, "don't say that." Weiss sighed, "it's the truth, unfortunately." Blake reached her car and turned to face Weiss, "did you need something?" Weiss readjusted her pocketbook on her shoulder, "I was going to ask you if you wanted to hang out but you're going to Ruby's, it's okay."

Blake quickly responded, "it's okay, they're just lying around and doing homework. Where do you want to go?" Weiss flipped her hair, "it's really fine, I don't want them to get upset with you."

Blake reached out to Weiss' waist, "Weiss, what do you want to do?" Weiss couldn't stop her lips from curving into a smile. Usually when people gave her what she wanted, her smiles were almost wicked and she felt like she accomplished something. But this smile was genuine, she wanted to be around Blake.

"We can go to my house if you want," Blake said, her fingers lightly rubbing Weiss' waist. Weiss nodded, "we can do that." Blake smiled and took her hands off Weiss' waist, "okay, just follow my car." Weiss gave Blake a flirtatious smile that made Blake's cheeks flush, "okay."

Blake watched Weiss turn and walk away from her. Blake knew in that moment she was screwed because she had officially caught feelings for the Ice Queen.

* * *

Weiss walked around Blake's room, examining pictures on walls. "You all have been friends for a very long time," Weiss commented, focusing on a picture of Blake, Pyrrha, Yang, and Ruby from about eight years ago.

Blake walked up to Weiss and laughed as she looked at the picture on the wall, "yeah, we have been. We've been Team RPBY since kinder-garden. Weiss chuckled, "Team RPBY? Do you call yourself's that?"

Blake playfully hit Weiss' arm, "hey, we were eight when we came up with the name. We thought it was cool." The heiress slipped out another laugh, "it's cute, I'm not judging." Blake pretended as if she was shocked, "what?! Weiss Schnee not judging someone? Wow. I never thought I'd see the day."

Weiss rolled her eyes and softly shoved Blake, "I hate you." Blake caught Weiss' arm, pulling into her, "do you really now?" Weiss' eyes lowered on Blake's lips, "mhm, I do. Very much so."

Blake pulled Weiss' arms around her waist as Blake caged Weiss between her body and the wall. The brunette pressed her hands against the wall, "hate is a very strong word," Blake restated again from earlier.

"How long are you going to wait before you kiss me again?" Weiss said, locking her arms around Blake's waist. Blake leaned forward and nudged her nose against Weiss' neck, burying her face in the frosty's shoulder.

"Is that what you're waiting on? Me to make the first move?" Blake mumbled against Weiss' skin. Weiss felt her body shudder feeling Blake's breath on her skin, "I just assumed you would."

Blake pulled her face back up to look in Weiss' eyes. Blake's eyes were large, full of lust and flirtation, "because that's what you're used to, right?" Weiss didn't hesitate to agree, "it is."

Blake pushed herself off of the wall, freeing Weiss' body, "sorry, Princess, you're going to have to work for it." Weiss groaned as she let out a sigh of frustration, "Blake, you can't tell me you don't want be on top of me right now."

Blake sat on her bed and smiled seductively at the white girl, "I'm waiting for you. I made the first move the last time." Weiss walked over to the dark-haired, "fine."

Weiss straddled Blake's lap and cupped Blake's face, pulling Blake's lips to hers. Blake immediately closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Weiss' waist. Weiss pressed her lips hard onto Blake's. Blake moved her lips in rhythm with Weiss'.

Blake's body felt buzzing under Weiss'. The brunette has hooked up and kissed a lot of girls, but with Weiss, it felt different. It felt real. It felt connected.

Weiss pushed her hands in Blake's hair, gripping her dark strands lightly. The snow-haired couldn't stop herself from pressing her body harder on top of Blake.

Blake completely lost herself in Weiss' kiss. The way Weiss made her feel was almost indescribable. Blake couldn't pull herself away from the frosty chick. She wanted to tease Weiss and throw playful insults at her, but Blake just couldn't tear her lips from Weiss'.

Weiss felt Blake's hands travel up under her shirt, creeping up her bare skin. Weiss broke the kiss to find Blake's face puzzled and pouting. Weiss laughed and Blake's pouty lips.

"What's the matter? Didn't want to stop?" Weiss said in a childish, baby voice. Blake softly groaned and shook her head, "no, come back." Weiss gave Blake a small kiss on her lips again, "sorry, Princess, you're going to have to work for it."

Blake groaned louder hearing Weiss mocking Blake from earlier. She hopped off of Blake and walked back over to the pictures on the wall, "now, back to what I was doing before I was interrupted."

Blake flopped backwards on her bed, "but I'm more fun in 3D." Weiss chuckled and ignored the brunette as she heard Blake pouting. Weiss' eyes gazed over the photos in the frames. She could tell that Pyrrha, Ruby, and Yang meant a lot to her.

Typically, Weiss really didn't care if people liked her or not. She just powered through them and made sure that they did not threaten her reputation. But looking at these three girls in the pictures with Blake, Weiss felt the desire to be liked.

Weiss wanted Blake's friends to like her. She wanted Pyrrha, Ruby, and Yang to approve of Blake's decision and wanted them to support Blake's relation with Weiss.

Blake watched Weiss as she looked at each frame carefully. Blake got up from the bed and walked beside to Weiss. "What are you thinking about?" Blake asked, also looking at the photos.

Weiss kept her eyes on the pictures, "your friends mean a lot to you, don't they?" Blake nodded, "they do." Weiss looked over at Blake, "I want them to like me. I know I've hurt their feelings in the past, but I do want them to like me and like us. Whatever we are."

Blake took Weiss' hand and brought it to her lips, "they will. Just give them time." Weiss sighed and turned back to the picture frames. She knew that these three girls were important to Blake, and if they didn't like her, Blake might stop.

* * *

The two girls had spent the afternoon doing homework. After they had finally finished, they went to the living room to flip through TV shows and drink hot chocolate that Blake had made for them.

"Did you really have sex with that guy yesterday?" Blake randomly asked, setting down her hot chocolate on the coffee table. Weiss took a sip of her drink and brought it to her lap, "no, I never said I did, you just assumed."

Blake grabbed Weiss' waist and pulled Weiss' body between her legs and back to her lap. "You didn't deny it either," Blake said, running her hand through Weiss' hair. Weiss sat her hot chocolate down, "I just wanted to make you jealous. It obviously worked."

Blake reached down and pinched Weiss' waist. Weiss jumped, "Ouch! Don't do that again!" The blonde rubbed her side where Blake had pinched her. Blake slid out from behind Weiss and laid her down on the couch, getting on top of her, "I'm sorry, let me fix it."

Blake lifted Weiss' shirt up, exposing Weiss' stomach and sides. Blake leaned down and softly kissed Weiss' stomach, making her way over to the spot that she had just pinched. Weiss smiled down at Blake, watching the black-haired kiss her body.

Blake got to Weiss' tender spot and pressed her lips against it. The brunette slowly glided her tongue against the skin, making the ivory's hips rise and fall. Blake brought her head back up and put down Weiss' shirt, "all better."

Weiss pulled Blake's face to hers and pressed her lips onto the brunette's. Blake laid on top of Weiss and fell into her kiss. She placed her hands on Blake's hips as her lips synced with the tan girl's.

Blake brought her lips to Weiss' neck and mumbled, "I really miss your body." Weiss gripped Blake's hair and closed her eyes, feeling the dark-haired sucking on her neck, "don't leave a mark, Blake Belladonna."

Blake kept her lips pulling on Weiss' skin, ignoring her. Weiss softly yanked Blake's hair, "I'm serious, Blakey." Blake started kissing the spot, "I want to mark you."

"I'm not a possession," Weiss grumbled out, getting distracted by Blake's tongue sweeping across of her skin. "No…but…I don't want….anyone….thinking that…they can…have you," Blake mumbled between her kisses.

Weiss smiled at Blake's words. Weiss loved hearing Blake's jealously come through word form. Knowing Blake didn't want anyone on Weiss made Weiss' lips feel like they were about to turn into a permanent smile.

"I really want to take you again, Weiss," Blake whispered in Weiss' neck. Weiss felt a pull in-between her legs, "why don't you?" the snowy white-haired choked out. Blake brought her eyes up to Weiss', "can I?"

"You don't have to ask," Weiss replied.

Blake reached underneath of Weiss and picked her up, holding the Ice Queen underneath her thighs. Weiss wrapped her legs around Blake's waist and her arms around her neck, instantly crashing her lips with the ebony's.

Blake carried Weiss up the stairs to Blake's bedroom. Blake laid Weiss down on the bed and crawled on top of Weiss, bringing her lips back down to the white's.

Blake's hands reached for Weiss' pants and she unbuttoned them, lowering the zipper. The brunette pulled Weiss' pants off of her legs and Weiss allowed her legs to open. Blake got in-between of Weiss' legs and ran her hand up to her leg, tracing up to her thigh.

Weiss brought Blake back down to her lips so she could kiss the tan, dark-haired girl. Blake reached down for Weiss' underwear and slid a finger though the side, feeling Weiss' warm flesh for the first time in almost three weeks.

Weiss buckled her hips to Blake's touch. Blake found Weiss' clit and rolled the bud. Weiss let out a soft moan into Blake's mouth, "Blake."

Blake felt Weiss tremble underneath her. Weiss brought her lips to Blake's jawline, kissing the bone, "God, I love your jawbone." Blake smiled, "out of all the things you can like about me, my jawline?"

Weiss brought her eyes to Blake's, "it makes me want to ride your face." Weiss' voice was low, husky, and rough and made Blake's eyes go dark Amber and her mouth water.

Weiss noticed the look in Blake's eyes and smirked, "what?" Blake pulled her hand out from Weiss' underwear and yanked the cloth from Weiss. The brunette reached under Weiss and flipped the two. "You've had practice with that, haven't you?" Weiss sarcastically asked.

Blake sat Weiss on her hips, "I'm only thinking of you right now, fuck my past." The brunette gripped Weiss' bare ass and Weiss leaned down to kiss Blake.

"Weiss, I want to taste you—,"

Blake stopped when she heard the front door of her house open. "Blakey! I'm home sweetheart," Mrs. Belladonna called out. Blake groaned and Weiss buried her head in Blake's dark waves and chuckled, "maybe next time, Kitten."


	6. Chapter 6 : A Best Friend's Approval

Chapter 6

* * *

After spending another hour or two with Weiss, she left to go have dinner with her family. Pyrrha had called Blake to invite her out to dinner with her and their clique which had Blake accepted after she didn't show up to Ruby's after school. After dinner the group went back to Ruby's house to hang out before they all needed to head home before their curfews.

Yang flopped down on the couch after getting a bottle of water from Ruby's kitchen, "Okay, since no one brought up the fact that Blake completely ditched us after school today to hang out with her, Blakey, do you seriously actually like Weiss Schnee? I mean, I get that she's hot and from what I've heard a good time in bed, but she's a total bitch. Why would you want to involve yourself in someone like that?"

Blake knew it was only a matter of time before one of her friends brought up Weiss again, and it didn't surprise Blake that Yang was the first one to do it. The brunette sighed and pushed her dark hair behind of her ears. She was irritated that Yang had to mention hearing about Weiss being good in bed, "Yang—"

"I'm not trying to attack her, Blakey… or maybe I am, whatever, it's the truth and everyone in this room knows it," Yang cut in.

Pyrrha shifted in her seat and Ruby kept her eyes on the floor. Blake rolled her brown eyes as she started to reply, "it's not your decision to make, Yang. I didn't tell you what to do when you were hooking up with that grey kid that was a player about a year ago."

Yang sat her water bottle on Pyrrha's coffee table as she got settled in her seat, "Blakey, that was me having my lady needs fulfilled after I was dusty from Mercury and I breaking up. I didn't actually fall for him. You are different about Weiss already than you have been with any other girl since Velvet."

Blake's eyebrows formed together, "why is that such a bad thing?" Yang's eyes got bigger and she threw her hands up, "did you not listen to anything that I said? She's a bitch! She's evil. Pure, one hundred percent evil. She probably eats children's hearts for breakfast and their souls for lunch."

Pyrrha threw one leg over the other and butted in the conversation, seeing that this conversation was about to get heated, "okay, let's take a timeout here, Han. First of all Blake isn't the only one who could get hurt in this situation, and secondly if she really likes her then maybe we should give her a chance. We don't want to scare her away from Blake." Yang raised her eyebrow to Pyrrha, "you're defending Weiss Schnee? Seriously? Did we all just magically forget that she's bullied almost everyone she has ever came in contact with?"

Pyrrha shook her head, "no, I'm not, and I haven't forgotten, but what I'm saying is that Blake doesn't exactly have a clean slate either. Weiss might be a bitch to other people, but as far as we know she isn't a player. She stuck to one guy at a time." Pyrrha slowly made her eyes connect to Blake's.

"Blake is a bit of a heartbreaker, she isn't the only one with a bad reputation," Pyrrha finished. Blake propped her head on her hand and eyed Pyrrha, "I am not." Pyrrha defended her statement, "maybe not a purposeful one, but a subconscious one, yes."

Ruby nodded and softly chuckled, "she's right, Blakey." Blake leaned back into the couch and sighed, knowing her brunette friends were right. Yang crossed her arms, "so we're saying that Blake is the bad guy now in this?" Pyrrha shook her head again, "no, but we are saying that Blake isn't exactly perfect either. I only think it's fair if we at least give Weiss a chance."

Yang puffed and then sarcastically laughed, "you two have fun giving her a chance. I'm not." Blake turned to Yang, "why is it so hard for you to do something that will make me happy?"

Yang snapped at the brunette, "because I was the one who was there helping you, Blake. I was the one with blood on my hands putting your shattered heart back together after Velvet's stupid ass left you. We all were. I am not going through that again when I know it's going to happen. Especially not with Weiss, not with someone I cannot even begin to tolerate."

Blake pressed her lips together, pissed off at the blonde. She understood that Yang didn't like Weiss, and she understood why, but Blake liked Weiss. All Blake wanted was for her friends to give Weiss a chance, even if Weiss did not deserve one.

Ruby sat forward in her seat, "this is the first time I have seen you even somewhat serious about a girl in over two years. If you like her, I'm going to try to and give her a chance." Ruby looked over at the blonde, "Yang, you should, too."

Yang stood up from her seat and grabbed her keys off of the table, "I'm done talking about this. I'll see you guys tomorrow at school." Pyrrha sighed and Ruby let out a small breath as well. Blake didn't look up at Yang or speak as she started to walk past the brunette.

"Bye, Yang."

"See you."

When Yang closed Ruby's front door, Blake groaned, "God, I love her but she's really starting to annoy the hell out of me." Pyrrha allowed a small laugh to escape her lips, "she's just being over protective." Ruby agreed, "yeah, you know it's all out of love."

Blake ran her fingers through her hair, "I guess so."

* * *

Weiss finished towel drying her long white hair and threw her damp towel in the laundry basket in her bathroom. She walked back into her room and brushed her wet hair, untangling the strands.

Weiss observed herself in the mirror. She knew she was beautiful, and so did the rest of the world. Her hair was almost as Snow White, her eyes shined a bright blue that sucked you into her, her dimples were an effective tool that made people swoon, and she had a smile that would make you easily fall in love.

It was apparent why anyone really would crush on her, she was stunning.

Weiss heard a knock on her door which broke her concentration of herself, "yeah?" The door slightly opened as Mrs. Schnee popped her head in between the door and it's crack.

"You have a visitor, sweetheart."

Weiss scrunched her nose and looked over at her phone to check the time. It was almost nine thirty, who would be visiting her on a school night?

Weiss put down her brush and tossed her hair over her shoulder. She followed Mrs. Schnee downstairs to find an unlikely guest waiting for Weiss' arrival.

Weiss carefully eyed the girl as Mrs. Schnee excused herself. Weiss met her eyes with the blonde's standing in front of her.

"Yang?" Weiss half-asked, half-stated.

"I want to make this quick, so just listen to what I have to say," Yang aggressively started. Weiss opened her mouth to begin to fire back at the feisty blonde, but Weiss decided that if Yang blows up at her and Weiss does nothing, then Weiss was in the clear and no blame or shade can be thrown on Weiss in the end.

Weiss defensively crossed her arms and waited for Yang to give her blow.

"I don't know you very well, but I know what you do. You hurt people. That's all you've ever done is hurt people and tear them apart. You mentally destroy people. I don't know what your motive is with Blake, and I don't know what you're thinking about in that dark, twisted, head of yours, but I swear to God Weiss if you hurt her, you will regret it."

Yang kept her purple eyes burning into Weiss'. Yang's face was rock solid and showed no signs of weakness, and neither did the heiress she was glaring at.

"You don't have to worry about me hurting her," Weiss replied, cooly. Her voice wasn't shaky, nor was it stern, it was calm and collected.

"I know I've hurt you in the past, and I know I've hurt a lot of people, but Blake will not be one of those people," Weiss finished.

Yang took in a deep breath, "if this was my decision, she would stay far away from you, but I love her, Weiss. She's my best friend. So I'm going to give you one chance with her. I'm going to give you one chance to prove to me that you're worth her time, love, and effort."

Weiss didn't respond, she just nodded her head. Weiss knew that Yang nearly hated her, if she didn't already. Weiss wanted nothing more than for Blake's friends to accept her, but Weiss wasn't the type to beg for someone's approval, either. Her ego was too high for that.

Yang turned to leave and Weiss reached out to softly grab her arm. Yang turned to face Weiss.

"I'm sorry for hurting you in the past, I really am," Weiss softly stated as she removed her hand from Yang's jacket. Yang shook off her arm, "just don't make me sorry for giving you a chance."

Yang opened the front door and Weiss watched as the blonde opened her car door and drove off.

* * *

Blake walked up behind of Weiss and wrapped her arms around Weiss' waist and whispered in her ear, "hello."

Weiss jumped not knowing Blake was there and fell back into Blake's hold. The ivory chick was scanning the books on the shelfs in the library during their free period. "God, Blake, don't scare me like that."

Blake laughed and turned Weiss to face her, "I didn't mean to scare you." Weiss smiled as she brought her arms around Blake's neck, "well you did."

"Well, I'm sorry."

"Well, kiss me," Weiss mumbled just before leaning forward to kiss Blake's lips.

Blake closed her eyes moved her lips against Weiss', her fingertips gripping the belt loop in Weiss' dress to pulling her closer to her.

"You…are very…bossy," Blake said between kisses. Weiss pulled closer to Blake, "you'll get used to it." Blake caged Weiss in between her arms against the book shelf, "is that right?" Weiss nodded as she allowed her hands to move into Blake's dark hair.

Blake pried her body from Weiss, leaned into to a kiss before moving. The brunette grabbed Weiss' hand and sat on the ground, pulling Weiss into her lap. Weiss fixed her dress and looked back up at Blake.

"We need to control ourselves," Weiss stated. A small sarcastic smile crept on Blake's lips, "we haven't controlled ourselves around each other since we first ever met."

"Not true, I controlled myself, you were the one with your hands all over me," Weiss confidently replied. Blake ran her fingers along Weiss' bare leg, "you're the one who dragged me away from another girl."

Weiss' eyebrows browed at the thought, "you're the one who dragged me into the bathroom stall." Blake leaned forward to press a kiss against Weiss' neck, "you're the one who didn't stop me."

Weiss' face relaxed and she couldn't hold back her smile. Blake brought her face back up from Weiss' skin, knowing that she had won this battle. Weiss playfully rolled her blue globes, "whatever, you're still whipped."

Blake leaned back against a book shelf, "I am not whipped. I don't get whipped." Weiss chuckled, "you do for me." It was now Blake's turn to playfully roll her eyes. Weiss smiled in her silent victory. Blake's silence was loud enough for Weiss to hear that she indeed had Blake wrapped around of her finger already.

The thought of Weiss terrified Blake. For some reason things were so different with her than with any other girl. When the two girls hooked up in December over Christmas break Blake just thought that Weiss was insanely attractive.

The tan skinned girl knew she was physically attracted to Weiss without a doubt, and she even knew Weiss was interested in trying things out physically with her just by a couple of glances and the tone in frosty's voice, but she never thought that she would get attached to Weiss.

It was like when she touched the Ice Queen, Weiss casted a spell over Blake. Blake didn't know what it was about Weiss that made her so drawn to her, but she had never felt the feeling she felt with Weiss with any other girl. No other girl but Velvet that is.

"Friday night there's a party at Cardin's house, do you want to go?" Weiss said, interrupting Blake's space out. The brunette focused back on Weiss, "a party? With you?" Weiss grabbed Blake's hands and intertwined their fingers, "mhm."

"We usually go to the same parties but don't hang around the same people," Blake awkwardly replied. "I know, so I'll just hang out with you and your friends," Weiss responded.

Weiss the center of attention wherever she went, especially in high school world and high school related events. At parties, she was right there in the center of all the action. Blake and her three best friends would go and interact, but typically avoid Weiss, not wanting to obtain any unwanted attention by the queen of teens.

"I don't know.." Blake softly said. Weiss reached up to touch Blake's face, "please? Just think about it?" Blake nodded and turned her head to kiss the palm of Weiss' hand, "I'll ask them." Blake couldn't say no to Weiss, not when those blue eyes were practically shinning to Blake's heart.

Weiss smiled, "okay, don't forget." Blake took Weiss' hand and kissed her fingers, "I won't."

Weiss heard someone walking towards the two and quickly sat up off of Blake and stood to pretend as if she was looking through shelf for a book. Blake crossed her legs, grabbed a book behind of her, and opened it to a random page and acted as if she was reading the page.

A young girl who looked to be a freshman or sophomore walked past the aisle and double-taked when she saw Weiss. Her green eyes got big and she stared for a moment until Weiss turned her head to look back at her. The girl quickly walked away and Weiss couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Seriously, why is everyone so obsessed with you?" Blake asked, her voice sounding annoyed. Weiss' chuckle turned into a laugh, "ask your own self that same question, sweetheart."


	7. Chapter 7 : Let's Go Party

Chapter 7

* * *

Pyrrha smoothed out her dress while looking in her mirror, "do you guys think a lot of people are going to be there tonight?" Ruby stood at Pyrrha's dresser and looked in the mirror to put on her earrings, "I heard it was going to be a pretty big party."

Yang sat on Pyrrha's bed watching her friends finishing getting dressed, "yeah, and it's the first Friday night back from Christmas break, so you know it's going to be so hype."

Blake listened to her friends gossip about some of the potential people who may show up at the party. Yang and Pyrrha's partners were going to be at the party, and the plan was to go come back to Pyrrha's after the party to spend the night.

Mr. and Mrs. Nikos were going out-of-town to visit her sister for the weekend and help her move into her new apartment in Mistral. Blake leaned down to snuggle her foot in her heel and she stood back up to examine herself.

Blake didn't look too bad at all. She was fierce and sassy without even giving much effort. She wore jeans that fit her legs and butt perfectly and her nude heels were just the right height. Blake's tank top and blazer typically would have looked boring on anyone else, but somehow made the runner look fashionable and stylish. Blake's long, dark hair fell straight around her shoulders and down her back.

"Blakey, your phone is ringing," Pyrrha said, tossing Blake her phone off of her dresser. Blake caught it and glanced down at the screen. She smiled when she saw the name and immediately unlocked the phone to answer the call.

"Hey…..okay cool, we'll be down in a minute….." the brunette smiled and mumbled into the phone where her friends couldn't hear. Pyrrha, Ruby, and Yang all flashed eyes at each other and playfully rolled their eyes and smiled.

"Bye," Blake said, hanging up the phone. When she put the phone down she looked up to have three pairs of eyes looking back at her, "what?!"

Ruby laughed and shrugged her shoulders, "nothing, you just seem really giddy about that phone call." Blake tried to fight back her smile, "mhm, well Weiss is walking over now Pyrrha. So we should go downstairs and wait for her."

Yang got off of the bed to walk out of Pyrrha's bedroom. Ruby followed Yang and Pyrrha started to follow the two girls downstairs.

"Pyrrha," Blake called out, stepping closer to Pyrrha's bedroom door. Pyrrha turned around to face Blake. "Thank you for allowing Weiss to stay tonight and come over and all, I know that you really are trying with her and I appreciate it so much," Blake honestly stated.

Pyrrha put her hand on Blake's shoulder, "of course, Blakey." Blake smiled at Pyrrha as she returned a smile back, "come on, we don't want to leave Weiss waiting," Pyrrha commented.

Blake followed Pyrrha out of her bedroom and walked downstairs to her living room. Blake and Pyrrha had always had a good relationship. The two just clicked and Blake always knew that Pyrrha would have her back, also her best interest. Pyrrha was a one of a kind friend, and Blake was more than thankful for the intelligent Nikos' daughter.

"Hi," a voice sang out as Blake reached the bottom of the stairs. Blake looked up to see the most beautiful girl she had ever seen looking at her.

The brunette smiled at the girl and couldn't resist to walk to her. Blake opened her arms for the girl to walk in them and hug her. When she wrapped her arms around Blake's waist, Blake replied, "Hi."

Weiss pulled out of Blake's embrace and fired her eyes into Blake's. Blake couldn't help but to keep her stare in Weiss's eyes.

"Should we excuse ourselves so you two can fuck?" Yang asked. Blake broke her gaze from Weiss, flashed her Amber eyes to Yang. Yang shrugged, "just saying. Your eye sex does more orgasmic work than some people's regular sex."

Pyrrha and Ruby groaned, "Yang."

"What?! It's true," Yang replied. Weiss chuckled at Yang's words. She felt herself starting to actually like Yang a bit because of how bold she was.

Ruby turned to Weiss, "sorry, she kind of has no filter." Pyrrha joined in, "and sometimes she doesn't know when to shut up."

Blake took in the sight of Weiss while the girls were in conversation about the party tonight. Weiss was of course in a dress that showed off her legs. Her heels were tall enough to even to Blake's height with her heels on as well, and Weiss's white hair was in her signature ivory curls.

Blake bit her bottom lip. She knew it was going to be hard to keep her hands from Weiss tonight.

* * *

Weiss tugged at Blake's hand, "Blake.." The brunette turned around to find an intoxicated blue-eyed chick pulling at her hand. Blake herself was a bit warm and smiled at Weiss, "yes?"

Weiss grinned, "can we go somewhere?" Blake laughed, "Weiss, I think people would notice if you're gone." Weiss frowned at Blake and let go of her hand.

Blake was right though, people would notice. When the give girls walked into the party, all eyes went to Weiss. Which was completely typical. There were mumbles and whispers asking why Weiss was with the four girls, but others just completely ignored the fact and continued to stare at her.

Some people stared at Blake, which Blake too was a bit used to. Blake wasn't exactly Weiss status at Vale, but Blake did hold a high approval of attractiveness rate. With everyone knowing that Blake was a lesbian, and as gorgeous as she already was, guys sometimes couldn't even resist eyeing the brunette, and a lot of the girls couldn't either because even though they were straight, they considered Blake to be "that girl" who could "turn them gay."

Yang herself was also a target of public gazing as well ever since she had transformed from "Yucky Fucky Yang" to the stylish, fab, Yang that she is now.

Blake leaned down to whisper in Weiss's ear, "just be patient with me tonight." Weiss shook her head, "I've waited three weeks now for you to touch me again." A small laugh escaped from Blake's lips, "bossy and impatient, who would've known."

Weiss took another sip from her cup, "I told you that you would get used to it." The Ice Queen turned and walked away from Blake, disappearing into the crowd of the people.

Blake turned and saw Yang and Neo Politian. Yang smiled when she saw Blake, "Blakey!" Neo turned to face Blake as well. "Yay and you're alone! Did Weiss leave?" Yang asked. Blake softly shoved Yang, "no, she's talking or something. We aren't dating. We don't have to know where each other is at all times."

Neo opened her mouth, "wow, so it is true. You really are a thing with little miss Weiss Schnee." Blake took a swig of her cup and laughed, "and what does that supposed to mean?"

Neo put her arm around Yang's waist and pulled her closer to her, "oh, you know exactly what it means. I didn't think would ever see you with a girl like her." Blake took another sip of her drink, tired of hearing the same old stories about Weiss over and over again.

"I know, Neo, I've heard," Blake replied. "We just don't want you to—," Neo started, but was interrupted. "Get hurt, I know," Blake finished for her. Neo sighed, "just be careful with her. That girl is toxic."

Blake nodded and downed the rest of her drink. She sat the empty cup down on the table beside of them, "I'm going to get another drink." Yang eyed Blake, "are you sure you want to do that? You're looking a bit, um, happy already as it is."

Blake turned and gave Yang a thumbs up as she walked to the kitchen to get another drink.

* * *

"I would love to take you out sometime."

Weiss flashed a small smile, "sorry, I'm seeing someone." She took another sip of her drink. "He can't do for you what I can, darlin'," the guy replied. Weiss titled her head and sarcastically, "you know, you're probably right about that." Weiss walked away from the guy and rolled her eyes.

She was beyond used to guys coming up to her and moving moves on her. Usually it was entertaining, but tonight it was annoying. Her only focus was on a tanned beauty that she hadn't seen in the past twenty minutes.

Weiss had craved Blake's touch ever since Blake let off of her three weeks ago in the club, and now that Weiss was drunk, she couldn't hold it back any longer. She needed to feel Blake again.

The Ice Queen walked through the party to find the dark-haired beauty. Weiss was stopped almost every three steps to talk to friends or drunken admirers she had that were too shy to soberly talk to her, but found the courage in alcohol to approach her.

Weiss eventually made it to the other side of the room. She scanned to look for Blake throughout the room.

Her eyes focused on two girls. One girl had her neck buried in the other girl's neck. Weiss couldn't see the face of the girl getting kissed on but Weiss was jealous of her because of the attention she was getting at the moment.

Weiss couldn't help but to think of when Blake's lips were on her neck. She internally smiled at the thought. Weiss looked harder at the girl being kissed and she had to double take at her glare on the girl.

Once the girl had finally turned her face to the side, Weiss's jaw quickly tightened and her anger shot up quicker than she ever thought it could. The girl was Blake. Blake was the girl getting kissed on the neck.

Weiss quickly finished the last bit of her drink and tossed on the table beside of her. Livid was an understatement. Weiss had felt like a hole had just blown up in her heart. Weiss felt her body pulsing with anger as she walked towards Blake.

The Ice Queen never took her blue daggers off of the two girls. Weiss's current expression was one that scared grown men. She pushed her way through the swarm of high schoolers.

"What the hell are you doing," Weiss darkly spat, her voice stern and assertive. Blake jumped back and turned to face Weiss, "Weiss, it's definitely not what it looks like, I swear."

Weiss looked down to see Blake's hands on the girl's waist. "You're such a fucking joke," Weiss sharply replied. The girl pulled her head out of Blake's neck. She was clearly wasted. Blake tried to back out of the girl's hold, but the girl tightened her grip on Blake, "Blake, please come back," the girl drunkenly mumbled.

Blake had tried to get out of the girl's hold the entire time. The brunette knew that the girl was clearly way more wasted than she should have been, so she wasn't going to be rude, but she did spend the past few seconds dodging unwanted kisses from the girl and leaning back to get her lips off of Blake's neck.

Weiss glared at the girl, "who the fuck are you?" Blake could hear the slur in Weiss's voice. Blake tried to pry herself off of the girl's hold. The girl finally let go of Blake and turned to face Weiss, "I know who you are, and you don't scare me."

Weiss barked a laugh, "really? You looked pretty damn scared to me." Blake backed away from the girl, "Weiss, she's trashed, just let it go." Weiss turned to face Blake, "you could be taking her side right now after she sucked your neck off, wouldn't you?"

The girl winked at Blake and Weiss nearly lost it. "You can go fuck off now, this isn't yours," Weiss sternly stated, grabbing Blake. Blake sipped one arm around Weiss's waist, "Weiss, no. She's drunk. She's not in a normal state of mind."

Weiss let another dark laugh slip her lips, "please, she just doesn't have enough balls to do this to you sober." Weiss turned back to the girl, "keep your lips off of her."

The girl shot back at Weiss, "why do you care? She seemed to like it." Blake tightened her grip around Weiss's waist, knowing the heiress was about to pop off.

"Is that so?" Weiss sarcastically questioned. The girl crossed her arms and nodded. "Funny, because she doesn't seem to act like that when I'm clamped to her neck," Weiss fired back. Blake pulled Weiss's body back from the girl.

The girl eyed Blake and then Weiss again, "well obviously you're not doing it right." Weiss chuckled, keeping her same sarcastic tone, "you couldn't have this if you tired, sweetheart." The girl laughed with Weiss's same tone, "are you sure about that?"

Weiss turned to face Blake and cupped the brunette's face. Before Blake could react, Weiss clashed their lips together. Blake closed her eyes and fell into Weiss's drunken kiss. Even intoxicated, their lips moved in sync with each other.

Weiss kept her lips hard against Blake and kissed her as if it her life depended on it. Blake gripped Weiss's waist and pulling her closer. Before Blake could keep it going longer, Weiss broke the kiss and looked back at the girl.

"Are you sure now?"

The girl rolled her eyes and turned to walk away from the two girls. Blake pulled Weiss closer to her, "Weiss—,"

"No," Weiss said, cutting off the brunette, "leave me the hell alone. You had another bitch all on you," she slurred. Weiss pushed Blake's arm off of her and walked past the brunette. Blake followed Weiss, "Weiss, stop."

The brunette followed the white-haired girl all the way to the hall in the house. Weiss opened a bathroom door and before she could close it, Blake slipped in the door as well. Blake shut and locked the door and turned back around to face Weiss.

"What don't you understand about leave me alone," Weiss snapped. "You don't want that," Blake replied, stepping closer to the heiress. "Yes, I do," Weiss stated, her voice filled with madness.

"No, I know you don't," Blake responded, stepping closer to the her. "Don't tell me what I mean and what I fucking don't, Blake Belladonna," Weiss shot. Blake stepped closer to the Ice Queen, caging her against the counter in the bathroom.

"Tell me you don't want me right now and I'll walk out of this door," Blake whispered.

"Did she feel good on your neck?" Weiss snarled.

"She barely touched it. If you had paid closer attention you would have noticed that I had kept her a pretty good distance away from me," Blake replied.

Blake could still taste Weiss on her lips from their short but intense kiss. "Let me catch another damn girl on you," Weiss barked. Blake pulled Weiss closer to her, "what are you going to do about it?"

Weiss threw her hands in Blake's hair and whispered against her lips, "I'll fucking kill her." Blake laughed, "bossy, impatient, and terrifying." Weiss softly yanked Blake's hair, "it's not funny, I'm serious. Another girl even thinking about you having your hands all over her makes me want to punch her in the face."

"You don't have to work about anyone, Weiss. I'm yours," Blake said. Weiss leaned forward and kissed Blake's soft lips with force. Weiss couldn't wait any longer. She needed Blake again. Weiss broke her lips off of Blake's and grabbed her hand to lead Blake to the door or the bathroom, "prove it to me."


	8. Chapter 8 : Prove It To Me

Chapter 8

I've been super busy and a lot has been going on keeping me tied up!

Thank you to everyone reading / reviewing / favoriting /following!

Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see in this story happen, or what more you'd like in this story in particular.

I may be doing another sequel

* * *

Weiss lead Blake throughout the crowd of the house and back into the kitchen. The white-haired mixed herself a drink and took a sip before pulling out her phone and typing on her screen. Blake took Weiss' drink from her hand and sipped on it herself, "you don't need this."

Weiss smiled up at the black-haired quickly before returning her eyes back down to her phone. Blake had noticed that more people had started to stare at her and Weiss more than usual. Somehow Blake had already gotten used to people staring at her when she was with Weiss, but this time was different. It was almost as if people were talking about them.

Weiss dialed for a Uber on her phone. She wanted to leave the party as soon as she could so that she could get Blake to herself. She had every intention on feeling the black-haired for the first time in three weeks.

While waiting for the Uber, Weiss couldn't keep her hands off of Blake. She stepped towards Blake and kept their bodies close. Weiss' hands traveled up and down Blake's sides.

Blake looked over at the people who were looking back at the two. "Weiss.." The snow-haired didn't stop her motion. She was concentrated on nothing but Blake.

Blake grabbed Weiss' hands, held them together, and leaned down to Weiss' ear, "people are staring at us." Weiss didn't stop her movement, "I don't care." Blake tried to be firm with Weiss, but first of all, Blake thought her drunken affection was too cute to get stern with, and secondly, Blake couldn't be stern with Weiss in the first place when the white-haired's hands were all over her.

Weiss' phone buzzed and she grinned, "our Uber is here." Weiss quickly reached down and grabbed Blake's hand to lead the two out of the party to a dark blue Explorer.

Blake opened the back door for Weiss and the white-haired got in and pulled Blake in with her. "Hi," Weiss excitedly said. The driver of the car laughed, "Hi, where do I take you?" Weiss gave the driver her address and the driver nodded, "yes ma'am."

Weiss didn't bother to put on her seatbelt, she just sat close to Blake, almost sitting directly on top of her. Blake wrapped one arm around Weiss' waist and pulled her closer against her body.

"Did you girls have a good night?" the Uber driver asked. Weiss answered before Blake could open her mouth, "yep, we sure did. Thank you so much for driving us. You are so awesome. What's your name again?"

Blake quietly laughed at Weiss' drunk personality. She was a talker and always so animated when she was intoxicated. She felt things either strongly or not at all when she was drunk, which was both a blessing and a curse for anyone dealing with her.

Blake listened as Weiss and the driver made small talk. She ran fingers over to Weiss' leg and traced her thigh.

Weiss leaned back into Blake's arms and against her lean body. Blake's fingers went to the inside of Weiss' thigh and circled slow on the skin. Blake started to trace up and under the princess's dress.

Weiss stopped talking to the driver and bit her lip. The driver turned up the music in the car once Weiss stopped talking, enjoying his music.

Blake kept her eyes on the driver to make sure he wasn't going to turn around while she took her fingers and slid them in Weiss' underwear. The white-haired flashed a look of panic at Blake, took her hand that was wrapped around Weiss' waist and gripped her hip.

Weiss felt Blake feel her wetness and then travel up to her clit. The white-haired nearly moaned and Blake took her free hand and covered Weiss' mouth. Blake brought her lips to Weiss' ear, "if you make a sound, I'm stopping."

Weiss threw her head back in Blake's shoulder as she felt the brunette rubbing on her. Blake pressed down a bit harder on the bud and felt Weiss rotate her hips. Blake's lips started turning into a smirk.

Weiss gripped Blake's forearm and let out a soft moan. Blake flashed a look at Weiss but the snow-haired's eyes were closed. Blake looked back at the driver. He was completely focused on the road and the radio, which Blake was thankful for.

Weiss' nails dug into Blake's forearm and the ivory-haired turned her head to Blake's ear, "I'm going….going to…you have to…stop." Blake nuzzled the top of Weiss' head and pressed a kiss to the skin.

Weiss felt herself being lost under Blake's touch. Blake rolled in rhythm on her clit and kept her pace steady. She could already tell that teasing Weiss Schnee was going to be a new favorite hobby of hers.

The white-haired held in a moan and her lips parted, letting out small breaths of air. Blake felt Weiss already starting to unfold underneath her. Just before Weiss could hit her climax, the dark-haired slowed her finger down on Weiss' clit and Weiss groaned in frustration.

Blake quickly pulled her fingers out of Weiss' underwear and looked back at the driver. "Is everything okay back there?" he asked, turning down the radio. Blake answered before Weiss could, "yeah, yep, everything is perfect."

Blake turned back to Weiss and shot her a look. Weiss fixed her dress and scoffed at Blake, "why did you do that?" Blake laughed, "mad about it?" Weiss rolled her eyes, "I hate you." Blake laughed harder, "I'll remember that."

Weiss quickly apologized, knowing what Blake meant by that statement, "no, wait, I didn't mean that." Blake knew Weiss obviously didn't mean it, but Blake wanted to keep Weiss' tease going, "oh, I think you did."

The car started to come to a stop and Blake opened the door to step out. Weiss thanked the driver and gave him a tip. Drunk Weiss was a lot of things, but she was also nice when she needed to be.

Weiss and Blake walked up to Weiss' front door and Weiss unlocked it and opened it. When Blake shut it behind of them, Weiss pushed Blake up against the wall and locked her lips with the ebony-haired's.

Blake was so caught off guard that she didn't have time to react, she just did. She closed her eyes and moved her lips with Weiss', tasting the liquor on Weiss' tongue and lips. When Blake caught her balance with her legs again, she reached for Weiss' hips and pulled the white-haired hard against her body.

Weiss' hands were already cupping Blake's face. She didn't dare move her hands from the tan girl's jaw.

Blake reached down and swiftly picked Weiss up, holding the snowy white-haired up under her thighs. Weiss wrapped her legs around Blake's waist and her arms around the dark-haired's neck. Weiss broke her lips from Blake's, "my parents are home."

Blake started walking towards the stairs while she pressed her lips across of Weiss' neck, taking in the taste of Weiss' skin, "then you better not be loud."

Weiss wanted nothing more in that moment than to feel Blake inside of her as soon as possible. Weiss threw her hands in Blake's dark hair and put her lips back on Blake's as the raven-haired carried her up the stairs to her bedroom.

Blake opened the door and shut it behind of her by kicking it. She went straight to Weiss' bed and laid the white-haired down on the bed. Both of the girls took off their shoes and Blake started to crawl on top of the bed. Weiss grabbed Blake's arm and pulled her down on top of her.

"I've wanted this all night," Weiss breathed. Blake reached down and tugged Weiss' dress up above her head and off of her body. Blake had dreamed of Weiss for weeks now, and now she didn't have to imagine what she looked like under her clothes, because now Weiss was almost bare in front of her own eyes.

Blake's yellow pools raked over Weiss' body. Weiss could see Blake's eyes scanning her body and Weiss' lips pulled into a drunken smirk. Blake brought her head down to Weiss' breasts and nuzzled her face in between the two lumps.

Blake softly planted kisses on the skin and brought her hands up to cup Weiss' breasts. When Blake's hands made contact with Weiss' breasts, Blake thought she was going to lose herself. Blake quickly reached behind of Weiss and unlatched her bra.

The black-haired grabbed it and tossed it off of the bed, bringing her hands back down to Weiss' breasts, this time the mumps were all bare. Blake licked her lips and she leaned down on one nipple.

"I've wanted this all night, too," Blake mumbled before taking Weiss' pink tip in her mouth. Blake swirled her tongue around on the tip and sucked. Weiss moaned feeling Blake 's pressure.

Blake played with the free nipple on Weiss' other breast while she gave attention to the other with her tongue. Weiss felt more than aroused. She knew she was ready for Blake's touch down in a place that felt like it pulsed for her.

Weiss buckled her hips and Blake let go of Weiss' nipple with her tongue, "Mmm, Blake." Blake brought her lips back up to Weiss' neck and Blake took one hand reached down between Weiss' legs. Blake grabbed Weiss' underwear and slid them down her legs and off of her, tossing them somewhere along the same area as her bra.

Blake got settled back into her position between Weiss' legs and once again reached back down to feel Weiss' heat.

Blake smiled at her work of wetness she created. Blake slipped two fingers in Weiss and slowly started to pump he fingers inside of the white-haired. Weiss felt like her body was pulsing. She had been dying for Blake's touch and now finally, the black-haired was back inside of her.

"Blakey," Weiss moaned. Blake brought her lips to Weiss' ear, "I like when you call me that." Weiss closed her eyes as she felt Blake's pumps start to speed. Weiss arched her back and groaned.

"Shh," Blake whispered, "I'll have to stop if you're loud." Weiss winced, "please don't." Blake kept her fingers pumping inside of Weiss. She leaned down and softly kissed the white-haired, "then don't make me."

Weiss moaned in Blake's neck, sliding another finger into Weiss' flesh. Weiss let out a deep moan and Blake swore it was one of the sexiest sounds she had ever heard. If Weiss' moans were going to be like that, then she never wanted to stop pleasing the white-haired.

Blake pumped deeper into Weiss, wanting to feel all of her. Weiss wrapped one arm around Blake's neck and grasped Blake's blazer with the other. Blake pumped harder into Weiss, wanting to make her moan loudly even if her parents did hear them.

Weiss tried hard to control her moans, but as Blake kept going faster, her moans kept growing louder. "Blakey, ahh," Weiss moaned. Blake knew Weiss' moans were about to be noticeable, so she brought her lips to Weiss' to try to muzzle the moans.

Weiss moaned countless into Blake's mouth, unable to control her breathing from feeling Blake working inside of her. Blake felt Weiss' walls tightening around her fingers.

"Blakey," Weiss moaned. Blake pumped harder in Weiss, not taking her lips off of the trembling girl's under her. Weiss' breathing roughened and her moans grew deeper. Blake smirked against Weiss' lips as a high anticipated orgasm rolled through Weiss' body.

"Blake…oh God..Blakey..ahh…Blakey," Weiss moaned, breaking her lips from Blake's. Blake knew Weiss had probably been a bit too loud, but she didn't dare stop. She refused to pull out of Weiss just yet and stop the beautiful cries coming from her lips.

Weiss chanted Blake's name over and over until her orgasm started to calm and Blake pulled out of her warm flesh.

Weiss fell back against her bed, "God, Blake." Blake stood up from Weiss' bed and took off her blazer and unbuttoned her jeans and shoved them down and off of her legs. The dark-haired got back on top of the bed and Weiss pulled back the covers of the bed and slid in the sheets.

Blake followed Weiss, reaching to take off Blake's tank. When Weiss got Blake's shirt off she reached for her bra and unlatched it, "I don't like clothes being worn in my bed when I'm with someone."

Blake raised her eyebrow at Weiss, "so how many people have you brought to this bed?" Weiss threw Blake's bra off of the bed and grabbed onto Blake's breasts, massaging the lumps, "I didn't mean it that way."

Blake didn't drop it, "you didn't answer the question." Weiss didn't take her hands off of Blake's breasts, feeling them for the first time, "you're actually the first one." Blake chuckled, even though she wanted to moan feeling Weiss touch her, "right."

Weiss started to tease Blake's nipple, "I'm serious, it's just been you. I'm not lying to you." Blake could hear the honesty in Weiss' voice. She wanted to keep the questioning going, but right now all she wanted to do was fall apart in Weiss' touch.

"Weiss.." Blake moaned, feeling the snow-haired twist her nipple. Weiss leaned forward and started kissing Blake's neck, "I see where you're coming from now." Blake knew Weiss was referring to Blake saying she liked when Weiss called her Blakey.

Weiss started sucking on Blake's neck. Blake knew Weiss was about to mark her body. Typically, Blake would never let anyone mark her. She didn't do hickies with other girls, but Weiss just wasn't another girl.

Blake didn't even want to fight Weiss' kiss. Maybe it was the alcohol running through Blake's system, but she didn't mind Weiss marking her body. Weiss started to suck harder and Blake closed her eyes, "Weiss.."

Weiss took her lips off of Blake's neck and her tongue swirled over the light red bruise on Blake's skin.

"You're mine," Weiss said, pushing Blake back against the bed. Blake nodded her head in agreement and leaned her chin up to kiss Weiss. Weiss straddled Blake's lap and kept her lips moving with the black-haired's.

Weiss' naked body was pressed against Blake's and Weiss could feel Blake's warm body heat coming off her bare skin.

"I've never fucked a girl before, Blakey," Weiss said, sounding almost embarrassed. Blake reached up and tucked a strand of Weiss' hair behind her ear, "that's okay." Weiss ran her fingers down Blake's tone stomach, feeling Blake's muscles quench from the touch.

"I want to please you just as much as good as you please me," Weiss replied. Blake grabbed Weiss' hands, "I'll show you what to do, I've got a feeling you're a fast learner."


	9. Chapter 9 : Bad Timing

Chapter 9

* * *

Blake laid on her back on her bed, checked the time on her phone again, and rethought the past twenty-four hours. Things went from great to completely insane.

It was now 11:37 and for hours the brunette hadn't moved from her bed. She sat in her sweatpants and t-shirt and tossed and turned pondering what she should do.

Everything would have been just fine if Velvet wouldn't have come back to Vale.

* * *

Twelve Hours Earlier…

* * *

"You…are…so…cute," Weiss said in-between kisses between herself and Blake. The brunette smiled as she pulled Weiss into her lap and wrapped her arms around of her.

Pyrrha, Ruby, and Yang walked into Blake's living room to find the two girls comfy with each other. "This is definitely going to take some time to get used to," Pyrrha chuckled as she sat down on the couch.

"How so?" Weiss asked, keeping one arm around of Blake's neck but turning her attention to Pyrrha. "Not you, Blake," Pyrrha replied. Ruby joined in, "yeah, it's not you, it's just that we haven't seen Blakey being affectionate with anyone in so long."

Weiss looked back at Blake and smiled. The brunette looked at her friends, "don't get her head any bigger. It's already big enough." Weiss playfully hit Blake's arm, "hey!"

"You don't say," Yang mumbled. Pyrrha hit Yang's arm, but unlike Weiss's slap it was serious. The blonde gasped and rubbed the sore spot, "ouch! Damn, Pyrrha. Lay off the protein."

"How aren't you two hung over?" Ruby said, choosing to ignore Yang's comment all together. Blake shrugged, "I didn't really drink that much.. that was this one," she finished, softly tapping Weiss's leg softly on top of her leg.

Weiss turned towards Ruby, "I hardly ever get hangovers. I know my limits."

"Well you don't know your PDA limits. Everyone definitely knows about you and Blake now," Yang commented. Weiss's face didn't change, "that doesn't bother me."

Blake was surprised to hear the words come from Weiss's mouth. She had been all about reputation in the past. Weiss felt Blake's fingers run up and down her back and it made Weiss feel safe. Like she was where she needed to be.

"I hope not, because I do think Yang is right. People kept coming up to me and asking me about you and Weiss, Blakey," Pyrrha stated. Ruby nodded, "yeah, same. Like four or five different people came up and asked me."

"What did you say?" Weiss questioned. Pyrrha and Ruby looked at each other and then back at Weiss, "I told them that I didn't know many details, but I did know you two were friends," Pyrrha replied first.

"Yeah, and I told them basically the same, but if you two were something you would be the prettiest girl couple ever," Ruby replied after Pyrrha finished. Blake chuckled and Weiss's lips turned up into a small smile.

"Who even cares," Yang questioned, tossing her legs over the couch arm. "They were probably asking because of who Weiss is," Pyrrha replied. "Whatever, people need to mind their business," Yang stated with annoyance in her voice.

Weiss sighed, "you'd be surprised." Yang was now interested, which never typically happened, "what does that mean?" Weiss shifted in Blake's lap to better face Yang, "people are just always watching me or what I do. I can never mess up or be imperfect in public. Someone is always either taking a picture of me without me noticing, or pulling out their phones and typing about me, or even standing in the halls whispering about me. It's like I'm a celebrity and the people in school and town are my paparazzi."

Yang sarcastically replied, "must be so hard." Weiss didn't bother to argue the sarcasm in Yang's statement. "It is hard, believe it or not. The pressure to be perfect is unbearable sometimes," Weiss softly stated. Yang's eyes started to soften a bit on Weiss.

"I guess I got what I wanted though. I wanted to be popular and well-known. I just didn't know that it could have this much pressure with it," Weiss finished.

Blake squeezed Weiss's side to remind her that Blake was still there for her and to make sure she was okay. Weiss brought Blake's hand up to her lips and pressed a gentle kiss on the palm in response.

"I didn't think of it that way," Yang replied after a few seconds of silence. Weiss shook her head, "seriously, it's fine. I've gotten really used to it now over the past few years. I haven't always been the nicest person either, so in a way I deserve it."

"People can change," Pyrrha reminded Weiss. Weiss smiled at Pyrrha, "that's what I'm working on now." Pyrrha returned a smile back to Weiss. The girls sat in silence for a few seconds after no one not knowing what to say after a serious conversation.

Ruby's stomach growled and all the girls laughed. "We should probably go eat lunch," Blake said while still laughing. Weiss stood off of Blake, "I have this amazing restaurant that we can go to."

"Lead the way," Ruby replied.

Ruby, Pyrrha, and Yang got up to walk outside to Blake's driveway and Blake pulled Weiss back down in her lap. Weiss smiled as she fell back down into Blake's lap, "your friends are waiting for us."

Blake nuzzled Weiss's neck with her lips, "they can wait just a few more minutes." Weiss brought her hands to Blake's face, "Blakey." Blake smirked at Weiss calling her Blakey again for the first time since she had moaned it last night.

"I think I like it when you moan it better," Blake mumbled. Weiss brought her lips to Blake's and gave her a soft kiss, "me too, but now we have to go. Come on, we don't want to be rude." Blake groaned and released Weiss's body, "fine."

Weiss laughed as she stood and pulled Blake to stand up, "outta girl." Blake took Weiss's hand, "tonight it's just you and me, got it?" Weiss intertwined their fingers, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

The girls pulled back in Blake's driveway and stepped out of Pyrrha's car. "I'm so full that I'm ready to take a nap now," Yang groaned. Pyrrha shut her car door, "I second that."

"Blakey? I think someone is here on your porch?" Ruby commented. Blake and Weiss got out of Pyrrha's car and Blake shut the car door, "who is it?"

Blake walked around the car and looked on her porch. There was someone sitting on the couch on the porch, holding flowers in front of their face. Blake looked back at the girls with a confused expression.

"Were you expecting anyone?" Pyrrha asked. Blake shook her head, "no." Yang turned to look at the person, sitting patiently and still, "well let's go find out who it is. They're obviously out numbered if they are some freak or creep."

Yang turned to walk towards the person but Ruby grabbed her am, "let's walk up there all together. Slowly."

Weiss put her hand on Blake's arm, "are you sure you weren't expecting anyone? Or your mom?" Blake shook her head again, "no, I wasn't, and my mom would've told me to keep a look out for someone. She doesn't forget anything."

Blake walked in front of her friends and led the girls up the stairs to over to the porch. She took a step and had Pyrrha and Weiss directly beside of her, with Yang and Ruby behind of them.

"Hello?" Blake threw out. The person didn't move, they just left their face buried in flowers. Blake tried again, "hello? Are you waiting on someone?"

Blake took a step closer and tried to see around the flowers, "hello?"

"I've been waiting for you," the voice behind the flowers rang out. Blake's body instantly stiffened and her heart-felt like it stopped. All of a sudden she felt nauseous and weak. Her hands started to tremble and she lost the ability to talk.

The flowers were removed from the hidden face and three gasps came from behind of Blake. Weiss looked at the dark-haired girl holding the flowers, sitting on Blake's couch on the porch. She didn't recognize the girl at all. She raked her brain for any memory of this light-skinned girl but her thoughts were empty.

All of Blake's friends were now quiet and were staring at this girl Weiss considered to be a mystery.

"What is she doing here?" Yang sharply snapped.

"I don't know," Ruby quickly responded.

"This can't be good," Pyrrha stated.

"Who is she?" Weiss asked.

The girl got up from the couch and slowly walked over to Blake, never breaking her eye contact from the brunette. She put the flowers down on the ground and stood right in front of Blake.

"I've missed you," the girl stated. Weiss's blue globes watched this mystery girl as she took one last step closer to Blake. Weiss felt a stab of jealously, sensing that something wasn't right.

Blake stood frozen in front of the girl, she hadn't moved an inch in almost a full minute.

The girl reached out to grab Blake's hand, "I'm back, Blakey. For good."

Weiss felt the rage inside of her body growing quickly. She was mad that she didn't understand what was going on, who this girl was, or why Blake was letting her be this close to her.

"Lord bless us all," Pyrrha practically groaned.

"All the time we spent rebuilding her.." Ruby softly commented.

"I cannot fucking stand this bitch, she needs to go back to Mistral already," Yang said.

Weiss had enough of being left out in the dark. She snapped and glared at the girl, "I'm sorry, who the hell are you?"

The dark hair girl kept her hand holding Blake's and broke her eye contact with Blake for the first time to look back at Weiss.

"Velvet."

All of a sudden Weiss stopped breathing. Velvet. It made sense now. Everything made sense now with everyone's reactions. Weiss looked down at Blake and Velvet's hands being together. Yang put her hands on Weiss's waist, "Weiss, we should go."

Weiss pushed Yang's hands off of her, "no, she should go." Weiss was livid. She had too many emotions ranging inside of her from angry, to sad, to hurt, to completely pissed off. She snapped, "Blake?!"

Blake jumped and broke her hand from Velvet's. Velvet's eyebrows frowned together, "what's wrong?" Yang jumped in the conversation, "maybe it has something to do with you cheating on her and breaking her heart leaving her broken and shattered into a thousand pieces and ignoring her for weeks while she was hurting because of you, you selfish, cold-hearted, piece of shi—,"

Pyrrha cut Yang off, "okay, we all need to take a breather here!"

"Blake? What are you going to do about this?" Weiss scowled. Blake looked at Weiss for the first time since before they had walked on the porch. Blake's face was flushed. Weiss crossed her arms, "tell me something."

Blake looked back at Velvet and then back at Weiss. Blake hadn't seen Velvet in two years since she had broken her heart, left Blake, and flew back to Mistral. Blake's mind was wild and running with thousands of thoughts but also so empty and clogged at the same time.

"Blake?!" Weiss snapped.

"I-I…I don't kno-know," Blake stuttered.

A tear fell down Weiss's cheek, "are you serious?" Ruby's mouth dropped as she wrapped her arm around Weiss's waist, "let's just go inside, Weiss." She stood her ground as another tear fell from her face, "you're going to talk to her?"

Velvet spoke up to defend herself, "do I even know you?" Weiss's voice became dark, "no, but you should." Pyrrha stepped closer to Blake, who was standing in the middle of Velvet and Weiss, "Blakey, come on. Let's go inside and think this all through first. Velvet you stay out here."

Pyrrha tugged on Blake's arm and the brunette shook Pyrrha off, "no, I need to stay out here." Yang barked a sarcastic laugh, "are you fucking serious? You're going to talk to her after everything she's put you through?"

Ruby tightened her grip on Weiss and tugged her towards the front door, "Weiss, come on, we're going to go inside."

Weiss broke Ruby's hold. Her voice was shaky and cracky, but she still raised it anyway, "I'm only going inside of Blake does. I'm not going in if she talks her. It's me or her, she can't have both."

Velvet shot daggers at Weiss and then brought her eyes back to Blake, "who is she? Your girlfriend or something?"

Blake quickly replied, "no."

Weiss's heart-felt like it had been punctured at how fast Blake had responded to Velvet's question about her status.

Velvet smiled and took Blake's hand back in hers.

"Everyone just go inside," Blake stated. Yang rolled her eyes and aggressively opened Blake's front door, "I hope you know you're making a huge mistake." Pyrrha tried to direct Weiss inside, "let's just go ins—,"

"No," Weiss's weak voice cracked, "I don't mean anything to her." Ruby softly grabbed Weiss's arm, "Weiss, please don't go, just wait it out, please." Weiss tugged out of Ruby's hands and ignored her to quickly walked off of Blake's porch.

Blake watched as Weiss made her way to her car. The brunette didn't stop Weiss, she didn't even say one word as she watched the frosty approach her car. Weiss turned to look back at Blake one last time before she opened her car door.

Blake saw Weiss's cheeks were wet, her blue eyes were glossy, and her cheeks were almost colored red. Weiss opened her car door, "I've never regretted anything more."

She got inside of her car and backed out of Blake's driveway, leaving the girl that she had fallen for with a girl that she had been in love with, holding her hand.


	10. Chapter 10 : Dilemma Disaster

Chapter 10

* * *

Ruby and Pyrrha whipped their heads at Blake when Weiss's car was out of sight. Blake could tell that her friends weren't too pleased with her. Pyrrha crossed her arms and Ruby had a frown drawn on her lips.

"We're going inside," Pyrrha stated. Blake could hear the disappointment in Pyrrha's voice. Ruby followed Pyrrha inside but stopped just before walking in, "I'm really disappointed in you, Blakey."

Blake looked down away from Ruby as Ruby shut Blake's front door, leaving Blake and Velvet alone.

Velvet sighed, "I guess me coming here wasn't such a great idea to your friends." Blake leaned against the porch deck and brought her eyes back up to Velvet, "why are you here?" Velvet shifted her weight, "my family has moved back to Vale. I wanted to see you and let you know."

Blake tried to keep her voice solid, "the last time I saw you, you left me crying in my room, dropping the bomb on me that you had cheated on me. Then you left to go almost three thousand miles across the country."

Velvet reached out her hand to Blake's, "and I'm so sorry for that, Blake. I was stupid, and immature, and lost two years ago." Blake pulled her hand back from Velvet's hold and put her hands in her back pockets.

This was too overwhelming for Blake to handle. She wanted to scream and yell at Velvet for hours and she wanted to break down into tears all at the same time. Confusing Blake and didn't know what to do with herself.

"I don't know what you expect me to say? 'Welcome back to Vale, here's my heart again'," Blake commented. Velvet shook her head, "I expect you to be mad. I expect you to be angry and so upset with me, but please Blake, just give me another chance. Give me the opportunity to make this right and makes things up to you. I haven't stopped thinking about you since I've left. It's always been you, and I was too stupid to realize that in the past."

Blake took in all of Velvet's words like they were water and Blake was a sponge. Blake didn't know what to say or what to do. She had a million thoughts running through her mind. Velvet spoke up again when Blake didn't reply, "let's go get coffee and catch up?"

Blake shook her head, "I can't. My friends are waiting for me inside." Velvet titled her head, "not even for just one quick little hour?" Blake pulled her hand out of her back pocket and looked down at her watch. She looked up back at Velvet who was looking at her with dark brown eyes, "one hour, that's it. I feel for a mood for a cup of tea."

Velvet smiled and leaned in to kiss Blake on her cheek, "I'll meet you there."

Blake froze feeling Velvet's lips on her for the first time in over two years. The brunette stumbled back and quickly made her way inside of her house.

* * *

Blake walked in to find Pyrrha, Ruby, and Yang glaring at her with expressions that didn't seem satisfying. "What the hell did she want?" Yang snapped first.

Blake walked over to the coffee table and picked up her keys, "we're going to go talk." Yang threw her hands up in the air, "wow, and I officially give up." Ruby's mouth dropped, "Blakey, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Did you forget about a white girl that's about 5'3, blue eyes, dimples?" Pyrrha hashed out. Blake closed her eyes and put her hand on her forehead, "guys, this is my decision, not yours."

"Yeah, well it's a fucking stupid one," Yang scowled. "Typically I should say Yang's being too harsh, but she's right. Why would you go talk to her? She destroyed you and also now you have Weiss, who you were just all about," Ruby commented.

"You guys don't know how I feel, okay? I was in love with her. She was my first love and I thought I was going to marry her. If I want to talk to her again after two years, I can," Blake sternly stated. The brunette turned and walked towards her front door, "I don't care if you guys stay or leave for the next hour but I'm going to talk to her."

Yang sarcastically chuckled and stood up, "you know, I thought Weiss was going to be the one who screwed you over. I thought she was going to be the bad guy, I guess I chose the wrong girl to defend."

Yang walked closer to Blake and stopped just before opening the door, "I love you, Blakey, but I've never been this un-proud of you. Weiss actually liked you and only you. You could tell it in her eyes when she looked at you."

The feisty blonde opened Blake's front door and walked out, softly nudging Blake's shoulder with hers.

Pyrrha stood up, "I should probably go, too. I'm not sticking around for something I don't support." Pyrrha walked out of Blake's house and turned back before she stepped off of the porch, "and Yang is right. Weiss liked you a lot."

Blake watched as Pyrrha stepped off of the Belladonna's porch and into the driveway to get into her car. When she turned her head back to Ruby, the small brunette had already stood up and walked closer as well, "I know this is probably a lot to take in, but please don't forget about Weiss. I've never seen that girl cry until today. That says something."

Ruby passed by Blake and kept walking until she got into her car to leave Blake's house.

Blake felt numb. This situation was almost too insane for Blake to cope with. She knew regardless that someone was going to end up hurt, but right now she wanted to make sure that she was doing what was best for her and not for someone else. Blake thought she had gotten over Velvet, until she saw her sitting on her front porch.

Blake shut her front door behind of her and walked over to the flowers on the porch. She picked them up and lifted them up to her nose to smell them. Blake put the flowers down on the table outside and walked to her car.

* * *

"God, Weiss, I've never seen you like this," Coco stated, she was right, Weiss had never been this way.

She was in her sweatpants and an old, baggy t-shirt of Winter's, with her hair up in a messy bun on her head. Her blue eyes were red and seemed like they had lost twenty shades of blue. Weiss's cheeks were tear-stained as well as pink.

Coco dropped her pocketbook on Weiss's bedroom floor and quickly made her way to Weiss's bed, where Weiss was curled up in a ball holding a pillow. Coco knocked her shoes off of her feet and climbed onto Weiss's bed and pulled Weiss onto Coco's chest.

Coco wrapped one arm around Weiss's body and pushed Weiss's baby hairs out of her face with her other hand, "it's going to be okay, Weiss."

Weiss started crying, "it's not. The one person I start to open up to…the only person I've ever wanted to…and she just leaves me for her ex so easily…it was like I was nothing to her." The tears started to come down harder and Weiss's breathing became unsteady.

Coco rubbed Weiss's back, "I know it hurts right now, but I promise it's going to be okay, Weiss. This girl is so stupid for not seeing what she had. If she wants to lose you, let her. It's her loss, not yours. You're Weiss, Weiss Schnee. You could have anyone you wanted."

"But I wanted her," Weiss softly whispered. Coco leaned down and kissed the top of Weiss's head, "I know, sweetie, I know." Coco ran her hands through Weiss's ivory hair.

Coco had never seen Weiss hurt like this over someone, ever. The older brunette had seen the younger one so angry that Weiss almost punched a wall and crying from being so upset, but this emotion was Weiss was different. It was one of heartbreak.

Watching her best friend and practically someone who she viewed as her little sister suffer this bad made Coco's own heart-break.

Coco rubbed Weiss's arm, "we can watch anything you want on Netflix, and order any type of food you want tonight. Ice cream, raw cookie dough, pizza, Chinese, anything you want I'll go get it. It's just going to be me and you tonight, baby girl. I'm all yours."

Weiss nodded and sniffed her nose, "I don't really have much of an appetite, but thanks C. I love you."

Coco wiped a tear off Weiss's cheek with her thumb, "anything for my Weiss. I love you too."

* * *

"So heartless and player Blakey, huh?" Velvet asked after taking sip of her coffee.

Velvet and Blake were sitting at a table beside of the window in The White Castle diner. Blake nodded, "I guess you could say that." Velvet leaned back in her seat, "so you're not sweet and innocent Blake anymore?"

Blake placed her fingers around her coffee cup, "I suppose not."

Velvet tossed one leg over the other, "and how many girls have you—,"

Velvet paused, "how many has there been since me?"

Blake took a sip of her hot chocolate, "there's been a few, but I haven't dated anyone officially. I don't date.. well I didn't until—," Blake stopped and looked down at her black tea.

Velvet titled her head, "until when?" Blake shook her head, "nothing, no one. Never mind." Velvet raised an eyebrow, "Blakey? What aren't you telling me?" Blake put her hot black tea back on the table, "I was seeing a girl, but I think that just ended."

"That white girl at your house?" Velvet questioned, "the one who basically barked at me?"

Blake nodded her head and didn't respond. Velvet took another sip of her coffee, "what's her name?" Blake cleared her throat before she spoke, "Weiss."

Velvet thought for a second before speaking, "Schnee?" Blake replied with a nod again.

"Isn't she like, a bitch or something?" Velvet asked curiously. "She doesn't open up to a lot of people, and she has a bit of a track record, yes," Blake answered.

"I'm surprised you'd associate with someone like that. You really have changed, haven't you?" Velvet asked. Blake leaned back in her chair as well, "that's what heart-break does to you."

Velvet sat her coffee cup down, "what's so different about her? Why are you dating her out of all the girls you've—uh, seen?" Blake looked back down at the table, breaking her eye contact with Velvet.

"I don't know. I hadn't figured it out yet," Blake honestly replied.

Blake's brain couldn't help but to start running about Weiss. She thought about meeting the Ice Queen for the first time officially in the club almost a month ago, and how drunk and jealous she had been that night before they had even barely knew anything about each other.

Blake thought about running her fingertips and lips up and down Weiss's body, knowing that from the second she made contact with her body that the connection between them was something unexplainable, something almost magical.

Blake's mind played scenes of Weiss sitting in her lap and Weiss throwing her arms around of Blake's neck, placing kisses every inch of Blake's face.

But then a scene of Weiss crying flashed in Blake's mind. The scene of how hurt Weiss was outside of Blake's house just today a few hours ago.

Blake knew in that moment that she had made a mistake, that her friends were right and she was so wrong.

"Hello? Blake?" Velvet asked, waving her hand in front of Blake's face. Blake snapped out of her daze and stood up, "I-I, I have to go." Blake walked away from the table and outside and quickly started walking to her car.

She needed to see Weiss immediately, she needed to apologize.

Velvet followed Blake out of The White Castle, "Blake?!"

Velvet sped up and reached out to grab Blake's arm, "what is going on? Is this because of Weiss?"

Blake looked in Velvet's eyes, "I'm sorry, Velvet. But I have to go. I've totally screwed up."

Velvet tightened her hold on Blake's arm, "it's me or her, Blake. Weiss was right about that. It can't be both of us. You have to make a decision."

Blake stared into Velvet's brown eyes and took a breath, "You were my first love. I really loved you, Velvet. I gave you a year and three months of my life and you cheated on me. I spent the next six months depressed wondering why I wasn't good enough. You made me feel so worthless and low."

Blake shook off Velvet's arm, "we can be friends, but that's all I have left for you."

Velvet's eyebrows frowned, "so you're choosing her over me?"

Blake didn't hesitate, she nodded, "I want her." Blake started to back away from Velvet, "you don't deserve a second chance."

Blake turned and jogged to her car, she needed to get to Weiss, and fast.

* * *

Weiss laughed at a scene in Mean Girls and Coco smiled at hearing Weiss's laughter again.

The two girls were spread out across of Weiss's bed, indulging themselves with pizza and cookie dough.

There was a knock on the door and Weiss looked over at Coco. "Did you invite anyone over?" Coco whispered. Weiss shook her head, "no."

The door slowly opened and Weiss's heart stopped once she saw who it was.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Coco instantly barked, quickly sitting up. Blake fully walked in Weiss's bedroom and shut the door behind of her, "I need to talk to her."

Blake slowly brought her amber eyes to Weiss. "You have no right being here," Coco sternly stated, standing up, "get out."

Blake held her ground and didn't look back at Coco, but instead kept her eyes on Weiss, "I know I screwed up, but I'm here now. I need to apologize. I need to explain myself."

Weiss wiped a tear from her cheek and crossed her arms, silently sitting Indian style on her bed. Coco looked back at Weiss, "do you want to do the pleasure of kicking her out, or can you let me? Because I really would love to do this."

"Get out, Blake," Weiss flatly stated. Blake took a step closer to Weiss and Coco took a step closer to Blake, blocking her way to Weiss.

"Please, Weiss, just let me explain," Blake begged. "You fucked up, she doesn't have to let you do anything. Get out, Blake, you heard her. She doesn't want you here," Coco replied for Weiss.

Blake felt like her stomach dropped. She knew she had messed up, but she didn't know that it was this bad. All she wanted to do was explain herself and let Weiss know that she was more than sorry and that she realized who she wanted.

"Please, Weiss," Blake said, her voice cracking.

Weiss almost caved at Blake's soft, saddened voice, but then reality struck Weiss once again. She remembered why she was home in her sweats and large baggy t-shirt covered in tear stains, eating junk with her best friend on a Saturday night.

"I don't want to see you ever again," Weiss coldly stated. Blake could feel her heart crack at Weiss's cold tone. That tone wasn't just any, it was one of the Weiss Schnee. The one that had made multiple people cry, and that's exactly what Blake started to do.

A single tear fell down Blake's cheek, "please," her dry voice barely croaked out.

Coco took another step towards Blake, "it's time for you to go." Blake kept her eyes locked on Weiss's. Blake felt her body becoming weak. All she wanted to do was fall to her knees in front of Weiss and apologize with words, kisses, and soft touches.

Weiss's eyes were dark and hard. Blake could feel Weiss burning her blue eyes into Blake's yellow one's. Coco put her arms on Blake's shoulders and softly tugged her towards the door, "start moving."

Blake's feet followed Coco's direction. Blake looked one last time back at Weiss and another tear fell from her face, "I chose you."

Weiss watched with a straight, hard face as Coco directed Blake out of her bedroom and down the hall.


	11. Chapter 11 : Holding On

Chapter 11

* * *

Blake drove home from Weiss's house in complete silence. The only thing that she listened to was her tires moving on the pavement below her. Her heart ached too much to even reach out to turn on the radio.

The brunette knew that she had messed up. She knew that she had made a mistake in choosing to even give Velvet the opportunity to speak to Blake a few hours ago, especially with Weiss standing right there. She ignored Weiss. For about two hours, she chose Velvet over Weiss, and she knew that the heiress would probably never forgive her for it.

Blake honestly didn't mean to hurt Weiss, but when she saw Velvet for the first time in over two years since their tragic break up, Blake didn't know how to react. Velvet was the first and only girl Blake had ever loved. She truly loved Velvet and all she wanted was some type of closure, some type of answer that she didn't get two years ago. Wasn't that fair?

The drive home seemed like it took an eternity. Blake pulled into her driveway and cut her car off. She sat alone in her car for a few minute before she started crying. When the tears started coming, they didn't stop.

A few seconds later Blake's cheeks were damp and cold, and wet small prints started to fall on her jean pants leg. Blake didn't stop her tears, she decided to let it all out before she went inside. She knew if she cried like this in her room, there's a chance her mother might would overhear her.

was a protective mama bear and paid close attention to Blake. She could tell just by the way Blake stood if something was wrong or not. Blake hadn't told her mom about Weiss yet. She knew her goody-two-shoes mother probably wouldn't approve of Blake seeing the Queen of Mean Miss Schnee. Weiss had a reputation, and everyone knew about it. Child, teen, or adult.

Blake let her tears fall rapidly as she sat in her driver's seat. All she had wanted to do tonight was apologize to Weiss and explain herself. She just wanted to make things right…and right now they were so wrong.

Weiss had never looked at Blake so coldly in her life the way she did a few minutes ago. Blake had seen the white-haired girl dish out the cutting look to people in the hallways or at parties, but never was she a victim of the look herself.

Blake took a deep breath and wiped her face dry with her sleeve. She was starting to get cold sitting outside in her car and needed to calm down before she went inside of her house. Blake looked at herself in her mirror and wiped her face dry one last time.

Breathe, Blake. Just make it a few feet without breaking upstairs to your bathroom. That's all. Breathe, she thought.

The black-haired teen took in another deep breath and opened her car door to head inside. Once she opened the front door of her house she heard her mother in the kitchen talking to one of her friends who joined Mrs. Belladonna for dinner.

Good, Blake thought, she's distracted.

Blake quietly made her way upstairs to her bathroom to turn on the shower. She just wanted to drown herself in hot water and scrub off the past twelve hours away.

* * *

"Alright, C, I'm ready," Weiss stated, walking back into her room from the bathroom. Coco looked up from her phone and gave the younger white-haired girl a flashing, proud smile, "you definitely do not just look like you just got dumped."

Weiss shot Coco a glare, slightly annoyed that Coco would use those exact words right now. "Oh come on, I didn't mean it like that. You know I just meant you look hot," Coco defended. Weiss brushed it off, "yeah, I guess you're right."

Weiss walked over to the mirror on her dresser and admired herself. She did look hot.

Her snow white-haired girl hair fell straight tonight down her shoulders, back, and chest. The dress she chose was one she wore when she wanted attention. It was grey, short, long-sleeved, and around her upper stomach on both sides were open frames, exposing a small tease of her toned stomach. She knew that she was going to have guys swooning over her tonight. And that's exactly what she wanted.

Coco walked up behind of Weiss, "I am right. Now let's go. It's almost midnight already. The club closes in two hours."

Weiss checked herself out one last time before following Coco out of her room and downstairs. Both of the girl's heels click-clacked on Weiss's floor. Weiss was glad that she had Coco has a best friend. If it wasn't for her, Weiss would still be crying on her bed sobbing the rest of her Saturday night away.

And Weiss Schnee didn't cry over anyone, or waste Saturday night's alone.

Coco led Weiss outside of the Schnee house and out to Coco's car. Once the girls got in, Coco laid down the rules and procedures for the night.

"Remember, I'm not drinking tonight, so I am your driver. You are not to leave the club with anyone but me. If you wonder away, you better come right back to me at two."

Coco started her car and pulled out of Weiss's driveway, starting to head down the road. The older girl kept talking, "I'm going to buy you as many drinks and shots as you want tonight, okay? But once I see you start getting anywhere near out of hand, you're cut off, got it?"

Weiss reached under Coco's passenger seat and grabbed a bottle of dark liquor. She knew Coco had always kept a bottle of something in her car. One day it could be wine, the next Vodka, or the next a bottle of orange juice. Weiss didn't know what it was, but she opened the container and took two gulps out of it. The liquor burned her throat going down, but it was almost refreshing for her to feel anything to burn on her except for her heart.

Weiss took the bottle away from her lips, "you don't have to lecture me, C." Coco sarcastically chuckled as she pulled onto another road, "oh hun, I do. You like to solve problems the complicated way."

Weiss shrugged and she took another swig of the dark liquor. She felt the burning sensation of the liquid again and licked her lips. Alcohol may not solve her problems long-term, but she was going to make sure that it made her forget Blake for the night.

* * *

Blake laid awake in bed, unable to close her eyes and drift off into sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about Weiss no matter how hard she tried. All she felt was her heart aching at her stupid mistake.

Blake looked at her phone again. It was now 1:27 and time was moving unbelievably slow. Blake tossed back over and let out a sad sigh. All she wanted was to go to sleep and stop thinking about Weiss. Why was this so hard?

Blake nearly jumped when her phone vibrated. She quickly sat up and moved her hand frantically across the bed to find it. No one had texted her all night, and she had wanted no one but Weiss to contact her so badly.

Blake finally pulled her phone out from under her sheets and pressed her home-screen. A disappointed look fell over her face when she saw it wasn't Weiss. Instead it was Pyrrha. Why was Pyrrha texting her at 1:30 in the morning? Blake unlocked her phone and squinted her eyes to look at her bright phone in her dark room.

Are you awake?

Blake quickly typed back,

Yeah, what's wrong?

Blake watched as Pyrrha's little typing dots appeared as Pyrrha was typing her response.

Throw on some jeans and meet me outside of your house in about ten minutes. I'm picking you up. We're going to Light Room.

Blake was confused, Light Room? The club?

The tan girl didn't bother to text Pyrrha back, she just did as told, knowing Pyrrha was probably already on the way. Blake jumped out of bed and slid some jeans over her long legs. She didn't know what Pyrrha's motive was, but she knew there had to be a reason or something.

Blake threw on a black leather jacket over her tank top and quickly ran her fingers through her long, dark hair. Even though she would never admit it, Blake was absolutely beautiful, and she looked stunning just throwing herself together that fast in the dark.

The brunette slid on a pair of combat boots and quietly walked across the hall to her bathroom to brush her teeth. As soon as she was finished, her phone vibrated again and Pyrrha was outside waiting for her.

Ten minutes my ass, more like five, Pyrrha, Blake thought.

Blake tip toed down her stairs and outside to Pyrrha's car. She quietly shut Pyrrha's car door as Pyrrha turned her lights back on when she pulled completely out of Blake's driveway. Blake looked at Pyrrha.

Oddly enough, Blake, Pyrrha, Ruby, and Yang were all used to each other randomly texting them in the middle of the night to meet up or sneak out. They had become pro's at it throughout their high school years. By their senior year, they didn't even have to think twice about getting caught. They had already mastered sneakiness.

"Why are we going to Light Room?" Blake asked. Pyrrha handed Blake her phone as she stayed focused on the road, "go to my Snapchat and look at Coco Adel's story."

Blake unlocked Pyrrha's phone, "who is Coco Adel?" Pyrrha quickly looked at Blake, "Weiss didn't tell you about her?" Blake's heart dropped at hearing Weiss's name. She wasn't prepared to hear it.

"No," Blake softly mumbled. Blake's fingers opened Pyrrha's Snapchat app and found Coco Adel's name under her friends list. "Coco and Weiss are like, best friends. Coco is my sister's age and is actually pretty good friends with her, that's how I know Coco."

Blake pressed Coco's name on Pyrrha's phone and watched Coco's Snapchat story. As soon as she saw Coco she knew who she was. She was the girl who kicked Blake out of Weiss's room tonight.

It started off with her a picture of her and Weiss in a car. From what Blake could tell, both girls were dressed up. Blake stared at Weiss's face on the picture. She had never seen Weiss's hair straight in person before. And God it was beautiful. She was beautiful.

The next story was a video of Weiss taking a shot and giggling after she sat the small shot glass back down on the counter. Weiss grinned and her eyes were big and blue. On the next story, it showed Weiss again, this time she was talking to Coco who was behind of the camera.

Weiss was looking at Coco and smiling, holding a drink in her hand. Blake's eyes scanned Weiss, she looked….hot.

"Are you having a good night,Weiss?" Coco asked.

Weiss drunkenly smiled and slurred back, "I'm having a wonderful night."

Weiss laughed as she took a sip of her drink. Coco held the camera closer to Weiss's face and Blake could see Weiss's cheeks were red and her dimples were sharply out. Even her freckles were popping across of her nose.

The next video played and it was Weiss taking to a few guys. Coco was laughing in the background and the caption was, "Weiss making moves."

Blake felt her stomach drop and she watched as Coco's story ended. Blake dropped Pyrrha's phone in her lap. She felt nauseous watching that. Suddenly she was angry, why was Pyrrha showing her this? Was she taking her to meet Weiss?

"Are we going to Light Room to meet up with Weiss?" Blake questioned. Pyrrha turned onto a street, "yes, we are." Blake felt her head spinning, and she hadn't even drank a drop of alcohol. "I don't want to. Turn around. Take me home, Pyrrha."

Pyrrha stopped at a red light, "is that seriously what you want? You want to just let her walk away from you like that? Blake, you already messed up one time tonight. Don't mess up again by letting her go."

Blake's voice became rattled, "no, Pyrrha, she doesn't want me. I tried seeing her tonight. I showed up at her house and walked into her room and her and Coco kicked me out without letting me even get hardly three words out."

Pyrrha pressed the gas again as the light turned green, "Blakey, Weiss is the type of girl who likes to be chased. I know you don't do that and that's not your style, but if you want this girl like you say you do you have to get over your ego and fight for her."

Blake sat back in Pyrrha's seat. She didn't respond. She just looked out of the window. She didn't know how this was going to go, or how to even approach this situation. Blake just knew that this night could only end really bad or really well.

* * *

Weiss stumbled into the arms of a dark purple curly-haired boy. He looked at Weiss with bright green eyes and an even brighter pearly white smile, "well, hello there."

Weiss looked up at the boy. He had an accent. A Southern accent. "You have great teeth for a Sandy Dune boy," the white-haired girl bluntly stated. The boy chuckled, "if that's a compliment, I guess I'll take it. Are you alright?"

Weiss realized that she was holding onto the boy's forearm's for support. She lifted herself off of the boy and stood up straight, "yeah, yeah. I'm fine," she slurred. The boy titled his head and smiled with concern, "are you sure?"

Weiss's blue eyes danced with entertainment, "your accent is to die for." The boy softly laughed, "you, my love, are to die for. May I get your name?" Weiss smiled mischievously at the boy, "Weiss."

The dark purple haired boy stuck out his hand, "Weiss, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am Brawnz." Weiss put her hand in Brawnz's to shake it, but Brawnz brought her hand up to his face and planted a soft kiss on her hand.

The white-haired girl smirked, "I bet you do that to all the girls." Brawnz shot back a half smirk, "only to the really pretty one's."

Weiss looked down at Brawnz's lips and back up to his eyes. The look in Weiss's eyes were one's of nothing but bad intentions, and Brawnz knew exactly what the white-haired girl wanted just from the short eye contact.

Brawnz grabbed Weiss's hand and led her through the crowd and to the wall. Weiss drunkenly followed Brawnz, allowing him to pull her through the crowd. Brawnz was very attractive. He was tall, tone, and had a boy-ish smile that no teenage girl could pass up.

When Brawnz reached the wall he pulled Weiss in front of him and against the wall.

"Weiss, you are unbelievably stunning," Brawnz stated, leaning his face closer to Weiss's. He put his hands on her waist and pressed her back into the wall. Weiss's lips curved into a smile, "likewise, Mr. Sandman."

Brawnz smiled, "I would love to show you all of Vacuo." Weiss smirked and leaned closer to Brawnz, "why don't you give me a taste of it right now?"

A player boy smile crossed Brawnz's lips as he leaned closer to Weiss's lips.

Weiss closed her eyes and leaned forward.

She felt Brawnz suddenly off of her hips and Weiss flung her eyes open. No longer was Brawnz in front of her, but instead it was Blake.

"Blake?!" Weiss nearly shouted. Blake's face was tight and her jaw was clenching so hard that Weiss thought Blake's jaw was about to lock together. Even though Blake looked mad as fire, Weiss couldn't help but to notice how attractive Blake was when she was pissed.

Weiss noticed herself staring at Blake's jaw. Damn.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Weiss asked again, tearing her eyes from Blake's clenched jaw and back to her eyes. "No, what the hell are you doing?" Blake snapped back. Brawnz walked back over to Weiss and slid his arm around Weiss's waist, "what in bloody hell is going on here?"

"Nothing," Weiss said, not taking her eyes off of Blake, "nothing is going on here. Let's go, Brawnz." Blake reached out to grab Weiss's hand, "nothing? Is that what I am now to you?" Weiss scowled at Blake, "sucks when you're on the other side of it, doesn't it?"

Weiss snatched her arm away from Blake. Blake loudly groaned, "dammit, Weiss! Why are you making this so difficult?" Weiss kept her eyes blazing into Blake's, not giving up her mean glare, "you did this. You chose this. Don't be mad at me because I'm not moping around over you. You may have been a player, Blake, but don't forget who I am either."

Weiss grabbed Brawnz's hand, "you weren't the only one who is heartless. Don't play games with a girl who can play them better." Blake's eyes started to water and she didn't know if it was from frustration, the words coming from Weiss's mouth, or seeing Weiss hold someone else's hand.

"I wasn't playing games with you, Weiss. I chose you. I fucked up, okay? And I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. But I realized I messed up only thirty minutes into conversation with Velvet. She's not you, Weiss. She's my past. I loved her but I don't anymore. It's you, Weiss. It's been you since I've met you." Blake's voice sounded strangled with pain and sounded like at any moment she could just break down into tears.

Weiss heard all of Blake's words. It took everything inside of her not to pounce on the brunette and throw her lips on hers. A big part of her wanted to go home with Blake and feel Blake's lips and hands on her all night, but she knew that she couldn't forgive Blake that easily. Blake hurt her. She really hurt her.

Weiss kept her poker face hard. This wasn't Weiss talking to Blake, this was Weiss Schnee. Weiss let go of Brawnz's hand and stepped closer to Blake.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say. You can go fuck Velvet for all I care, because I don't care anymore. I like boys, Blake. You were fun while it lasted."

Weiss said the words so harsh and strong, but she knew that it was a lie. It was all a lie. But she made it sound real. She made it sound like the truth, and that was exactly what she wanted to do.

A tear fell down Blake's face, but unlike earlier in Weiss's room, this time they didn't stop. They fell like a waterfall. Weiss could see Blake's lower lip barely trembling. She knew her words cut deep into Blake, and she felt awful for it. But she didn't dare change her expression.

"If you really mean that, go home with him tonight," Blake shakily said. Weiss forced a pure devilish smile as she turned to Brawnz, grabbed his hand, and walked away from Blake, leaving the brunette with weak legs and a wet face.


	12. Chapter 12 : Back On Track

Chapter 12

* * *

Weiss's eyes started to fluttered open and sunlight hit them through a window. She moved from the beam of light and opened her eyes to find herself alone in her bed. Her blue eyes scanned the sheet and there was a note on the other side of the bed, sitting above the comforter. The heiress reached out and grabbed it.

"Call me when you wake up in the morning so you can know what happened tonight. Btw, you are SUCH an annoying little shit when you're drunk. But I still love you I guess" - C.

Weiss put the note back on her bed and looked around in her bed sheets to find her phone.

When she found it under her pillow, she pressed the home screen button to find multiple text messages that were left for her while she was sleeping.

Five were from Brawnz 'Sandy' Ni.

"This is Brawnz that you just met at Light Room. Come to my hotel for the night?"

"It was such a pleasure to meet you tonight, Weiss. You are all I can think about."

"I wish I could have been able to kiss you goodnight, but if you come over I will be sure to make that up to you, love."

"I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"

"300 Silver Street, Getaway Seasons hotel is the address. Room 1412. I may fall asleep. I'll leave you a key outside of the door. I hope to see you soon, beauty."

Weiss groaned and exited out of the messages. Flashes of memories of Brawnz crossed her mind. She knew that she shouldn't have bothered with the Southern guy. He did seem like a sweet guy, and all Weiss wanted to do was use him last night as a rebound to forget about Blake.

'Blake', Weiss thought.

Quickly thoughts of Blake flooded Weiss's mind. She saw the brunette last night. Weiss's stomach felt weak as thoughts of Blake traced through her mind. Weiss tried to distract herself and decided to read her other unread texts before her Blake feelings swallowed her whole.

The next messages were from Coco.

"Don't forget to call me when you wake up in the morning so I can fill you in on everything that happened last night. I left a note on your bed."

"Btw, have I mentioned how STUBBORN you are when you're drunk?"

"And don't text Brawnz back. I think he actually likes you and wants to seriously take you out, not just fuck around with. You know you shouldn't do that to him. Normally I wouldn't care, but this guy was actually cute and sweet, so don't hurt him."

"Oh, and speaking of hurt, you really hurt Blake tonight.. I know you, and I know that you have a "act-hard" personality, but I know it's a front when it comes to her. Call me ASAP when you wake up."

The white-haired exited out of those messages, feeling near sick at the thought of Blake again. She hurt Blake? Badly?

Continued to read the next few were from a few guys texting Weiss to hit on her or text her asking if she wanted their company. Ew, God, fuck off, Weiss thought.

Weiss didn't even notice the time on her phone. It was already 11:33. She had slept through basically the entire morning. Going back to Coco's messages, rereading the last one.

What happened last night that was so bad, the frosty thought. Weiss quickly called Coco to get answers. Weiss didn't like when she had forgotten anything or when she didn't know something. Especially when it concerned her…or Blake.

Coco answered on the second ring, "finally you're up." Weiss didn't hesitate to jump straight into conversation, "what happened with Blake last night?" The Ice Queen heard Coco sigh on the other end of the phone, "you kind've hurt her."

Weiss sat up straight in her bed, "how? What did I do?"

"You really don't remember?"

Weiss became impatient, "Coco, obviously not, tell me."

Weiss brought her knees up to her to her chest waiting for Coco to explain, "you made Blake believe you were going home with a guy last night." Weiss put her hand up to her face, "oh my God, I remember now."

Weiss's mind flashed back to a few hours ago, standing in front of a trouble Blake with tears running down her face.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say. You can go fuck Velvet for all I care, because I don't care anymore. I like boys, Blake. You were fun while it lasted."

She cringed at the words she shot at Blake.

It was heartless, completely heartless, and all a lie. Weiss wanted to self indulge herself in Blake's words, and the thought of her touching Velvet or anyone else made her feel physically sick. Blake wasn't some kind of experiment for Weiss, she was something real. Something she had never experienced before.

Weiss knew she had to apologize to Blake. Blake had hurt her first, and she hurt her pretty badly, but Weiss knew now that she too had messed up. Blake didn't purposely try to hurt Weiss, but Weiss purposely tried to hurt Blake.

"Hello? Weiss?" Coco said repeatedly through the phone. Weiss snapped back into present time, "yeah, sorry, I-I need to go, C. I'll call you back later."

Weiss hung up the phone and tossed it on the bed. She jumped out from under the streets and headed down the hallway to her bedroom to shower.

* * *

Blake took a sip out of her coffee mug and sat down at the counter in her kitchen. A hand swept across Blake's back softly, turned her head to look behind of her. No one was there and Blake turned her head back forward to see a blonde standing in front of her.

"You are so sneaky," Blake smiled in her coffee mug while taking a sip. The blonde grabbed the coffee pot and poured herself a cup, "I learned from you."

Blake playfully rolled her eyes at the blonde standing in front of her. Her hair was damp from using Blake's shower just a few minutes ago. "What are your plans for the day?" the blonde asked, making conversation. Blake tossed her long dark hair over her shoulders, "relaxing, laying down, laying down under you.."

The blonde laughed, "you haven't changed a bit." Blake's lips pulled into a small smile, "I'm going to shower." Blake sat her coffee mug down and stood up from the bar stool. The blonde walked over to the counter and stood in front of Blake, wrapping her arms around Blake's waist, "don't take too long."

Blake pressed a small kiss to the blonde's cheek, "I'll try." The blonde let go of Blake's waist and turned back to the kitchen counter to continuing fixing her coffee. She watched Blake walk out of the kitchen and turn in the living room to walk up the stairs.

As much as she knew she shouldn't be around Blake, when Blake called her, she knew she couldn't help herself. She always had crushes on Blake throughout the past year. It was hard not to crush on Blake.

Blake was absolutely stunning. Physically flawless. Her charm was undeniable and she knew exactly what to say, when to say it. Blake could pull you in before you realized it, and she had that power over multiple girls.

The blonde's thoughts were broken when there was a knock at Blake's door. She heard the shower running and decided to answer the door herself.

The girl made her way to Blake's front door and opened it. She looked up and down at the girl standing in front of her. She instantly knew who she was. Everyone in Beacon knew who this girl was. But why was she at Blake's door?

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Who are you?" Weiss replied back, looking the girl up and down who was standing inside of Blake's house. The girl favored Weiss. Blonde hair, blue eyes…this girl just happened to be bit taller than Weiss.

"Bree," the blonde standing inside of Blake's house said. Weiss felt her stomach drop for some reason. This didn't feel right. Weiss had never seen this girl with Blake before.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Bree stated, looking at Weiss with curiosity. Weiss looked back up at Bree, "where is Blake?" Weiss noticed that Bree's hair was damp and she was wearing a Beacon High School Track Team t-shirt.

There was no way this girl was on the track team. Weiss knew every athlete at Beacon High. Suddenly Weiss's stomach felt like it dropped even lower. This was Blake's shirt. Her wet hair, Blake's t-shirt…she stayed the night at Blake's last night.

"Blake's in the shower," Bree said, "do you want me to tell her you stopped by?" Weiss's hands started to shake at the thought of what happened between Bree and Blake last night. She quickly scanned Bree's neck for any signs of hickies.

"Uh, hello?" Bree stated. Weiss looked back to Bree's eyes, "uh—no. Actually never mind."

Bree titled her head at Weiss in confusion, "okay?" Weiss felt sick to her stomach. Blake slept with another girl last night.

She turned to leave, and then turned back to Bree, she couldn't stop herself from letting the words slip, "actually, hun, do me a favor and tell Blake that she downgraded, would you?"

Bree's mouth dropped, "excuse me?" A mischievous smile spread across Weiss's lips. The smile she used when she was about to attack and kill on her prey. "She'll know what I'm talking about. No worries, sweetheart."

An uneasy feeling went through Bree's body as she looked at Weiss. Did Weiss Schnee and Blake have a thing?

Bree immediately felt insecure looking upon Weiss. There was no way she could compete with the youngest Schnee. She was Weiss Schnee. If Blake hooked up with that, Bree felt that there was no way in hell she could hold a flame. Bree quickly shut the front door, looking puzzled.

Weiss felt pleased with herself for a few seconds. She knew Bree now knew about her and Blake just from reading it on her face. But then reality set in. Bree was still the girl wearing Blake's clothes and standing inside of her house, while Weiss was the girl on the outside, feeling as if her heart had been ripped into two halves.

* * *

Blake plunged herself on Yang's bed and groaned.

"The past twenty-four hours has been entertaining," Yang blandly stated. Blake propped her head up on her hand, "maybe for you, but for me it's been hell."

"I tried to tell you to make the right decision twenty-four hours ago! You started this mess," Yang unapologetically commented. Blake rolled her eyes. Yang was right. Blake's decision to speak with Velvet alone and ignore Weiss is what started everything.

"So Bree really left because she found out about Weiss?" Yang asked, rumbling through her nail polish bin. Blake played with the design on Yang's comforter, "yeah. She said that she couldn't compete with Weiss. What the hell does that even mean? I didn't bring her up."

"Well when Weiss shows up at your house and intimidates the girl shitless, of course she's going to believe she can't compete with her. Blakey, you know Weiss's reputation and status across this damn town. She has a name for herself, and no girl wants to compete with that," Yang replied.

Blake let out a small sigh in frustration, "I wasn't asking her to compete with Weiss." Yang looked up at Blake and raised an eyebrow, "seriously? Blakey, you used her last night to try to fill the void Weiss put in you. That is what you call a rebound."

Blake fell back flat on Yang's bed, "I didn't even mean to." Yang picked out a scarlet red nail polish and put her bin away, "oh please, yes you did. You knew what you were doing when you called her up."

Blake picked up her head and looked at the blonde across the room, "thanks, you make me sound like a douchebag." Yang shrugged, "you kinda are to girls. Hate to say it, but Player Blakey is back and now in action."

Blake flipped her hair over to one side with her fingers, "Player Blakey is not back.. or doesn't even exist.. shut up."

Yang got up and walked over to her bed, "whatever you say, but she does exist. And she's now back because she got her little heart-broken." Blake softly shoved Yang, "you can be so insensitive sometimes."

Yang shrugged, "sorry, but I don't feel bad for you if you're just going to keep this cycle of 'who can hurt who the most' going with Weiss. You like her, she likes you, and both of you are handling your pain the wrong way. Both of you need to get over your stupid big egos, and either talk it out and be together or let each other go."

The brunette was shocked at Yang's words. First because Yang had hated Weiss so strongly in the past, and second because of the quality advice Yang just had given.

"She hooked up with someone last night," Blake softly replied, "she went home with a guy." Yang could hear the pain in Blake's voice, saying the words out loud. "Do you know that for sure?" Yang asked.

Blake nodded, "she chose him over me." Yang frowned, "that just doesn't sound right. Weiss liked you too much, Blakey. She told me she wouldn't—," Yang paused, remembering her conversation with Weiss a few days ago. "Just please talk to her, okay?" Yang finished.

Blake didn't understand why Yang was defending Weiss. In fact it kind of made her upset that her best friend was on the side of the girl who had hurt Blake. The brunette tried to push Weiss out of her head. She was absolutely positive that Weiss had hooked up with the Southern guy. Yang wasn't there when Weiss took his hand and led him out of the club.

The memory of the scene sent an unwanted pain through Blake's body. She grabbed her phone and went through her contacts. Player Blakey was back in action.


	13. Chapter 13 : Our Friday Night

Chapter 13

* * *

Weiss's body felt so heavy and numb. She couldn't move from her spot in her bed. She had laid there the rest of the afternoon after finding Bree at Blake's house.

She didn't understand why she was the upset over Blake. She didn't even know Blake that well. She had only known her for about a month now, and really had only been involved with her for a week.

But there was something about Blake that Weiss felt addicted to. This wasn't like any other relationship or fling that Weiss had. Actually having feelings for Blake. Real, undeniable, strong feelings for her.

Knowing that Blake was cuddled up with another girl, probably kissing her and holding her made Blake's heart drop and feel like it was cracking more and more as the minutes went by. Weiss wanted to forget about Blake and go back to being the Queen Bee Weiss that didn't care about anyone or anything, but for the first time, Weiss felt powerless.

She rolled over on her bed and looked at herself in her mirror.

"You are perfectly fine," Weiss said fiercely. To anyone else, the words looked truthful and full, but inside, she knew that the words were just more lies she was telling herself.

No one could see Weiss this way.. messed up, emotional, uneasy. Weiss Schnee didn't lose her cool to the public and no one had the capability of hurting her. At least that's what she instilled in her peers.

Tossing herself back down on her bed and she felt another tear out of the hundreds she had cried today fall down her face. To everyone else she was good enough. Anyone else would have picked Weiss over any other girl, but not the one person she wanted.

For the first time Weiss was broken. Truly broken and didn't feel good enough for someone else.

Weiss took a deep breath in and closed her eyes. She had to get it together. She had to get over Blake. She needed to be nothing less than Queen Weiss again, and she was determined to do it. If she couldn't convince herself she wasn't over Blake, she was going to make sure she at least convince Blake that she was.

* * *

Blake shut her locker door and smiled at a blonde walking away from her. When the turned her head to her friends, she received three straight faces. Blake's face dropped from her face.

"Which one was that?" Pyrrha stated, highly unpleased. Blake shuffled her books around in her hand, "Taylor."

"Ah, okay, so it was Weiss all last week, Velvet for all of an hour, Weiss again for a few hours, Bree, Riley last night, Casey this morning, and now Taylor after first period. Wow, look at you go," Yang sarcastically scowled. Blake rolled her eyes, "what does it matter?"

"Because you're being fucking stupid again," Yang snapped, "seriously? You're only doing this to hurt Weiss."

Blake glared back at Yang, "since when have you become public number one fan of Weiss? You just hated her a few days ago."

Ruby stepped in the middle of the two taller girls, "guys, stop it. Look, this is not the place or time for you two to be fighting it out. After school, my house. Both of you, be there." Yang grabbed her phone out of her pocketbook, "I'm sure Blakey can't make it. She's probably meeting up with Olivia or maybe Rachel. Or maybe both."

Yang turned and walked away from her friends, heading off to her next class. Blake leaned against the lockers and let out a big breath. Why was Yang being so hard on her? What did it matter to her what Blake was doing in her romantic life?

The raven-haired girl picked up her eyes to see a familiar frost-haired teen walking down the hallway. And as cued, everyone else had noticed that her presence was upon them. Something about the blonde was different today. It was like she was in her own self battle to see if she could out pretty herself…and she won.

Blake's mouth went dry as she eyed Weiss from head to toe. She was wearing wedges, jeans that fit her very well to say the least, and she wore a soft long-sleeved shirt with necklace that danced just above her teasingly small display of her cleavage.

Her ivory locks fell down her shoulders, swaying perfectly with each step. The brunette tried not to look at Weiss, but she was all Blake could manage to look at.

"Blakey, you're staring," Pyrrha stated, not being able to not notice that Blake was practically drooling over the girl she had tried to avoid. Blake quickly flashed her eyes to Pyrrha's, "I uh, I should uh, I-I should go," Blake choked out.

Pyrrha rolled her eyes at Blake, "or you could handle this like a big girl and talk to her."

"Not you too," Blake sighed. Pyrrha opened one of her notebooks to grab homework for her next class, "yes, me too. Yang is right. You really are taking this to the extreme. No matter what girl you see, she's not going to be her," Pyrrha said, pointing to Weiss.

Blake hit Pyrrha's arm so it would drop down, "Stop it! Don't point at her!"

Just as Pyrrha was about to reply, Weiss walked by them and smiled, "Hi, Pyrrha, Ruby." Both girls returned a smile. "Hi, Weiss," Ruby replied.

Moving her blue eyes to Blake, "Hey, Blakey." Blake felt her heart heavy in her chest. There was nothing more she wanted in that moment than to grab Weiss and press their lips together.

"Hey," Blake awkwardly said. Weiss kept walking and turned her head back forward. When the heiress was out of sight, Ruby gave Blake a look. "Why is it so hard for you to talk to her?"

Blake was starting to get annoyed again, "I just.. don't want to, okay? Can you guys leave me alone about it? I'll see you after school."

Blake walked away from her friends before they could lecture her again on Weiss. Why were they taking her side? They were Blake's friend's, not Weiss's. Blake started to head to the library, but decided that she was just done with school today all together. She was over it.

Blake was over her friends and over Weiss. The brunette walked towards the exit door and left Beacon High.

* * *

Five days later...

* * *

Friday meant Friday night parties, and after a long week of avoiding her friends and Weiss, Blake was more than ready to drink her night away. Her friends had done nothing but nagging her about the amount of girls she was seeing and how she was hurting Weiss.

Typically, Blake wasn't that much of a drinker. She was really into swimming and fitness, so she only drank on occasion, or unless she was extremely caught up in her feelings. And she happened to be extremely caught up in her feelings the past few days.

Throughout the week Blake had seen multiple girls. She did everything she could to keep herself busy with them to keep her mind off Weiss and to stay busy away from her friends. A few girls had caught on to them not being the only girl Blake was seeing, but it wasn't like Blake truly cared.

The brunette wasn't attached to any of them, she just needed their company around.

Blake did however care about one girl she was going to the party with tonight, and that was Dew. Blake hadn't hooked up with Dew in months, and she did tell Dew a few weeks ago about her getting serious with Weiss, though she never mentioned her name, but Blake figured that she was more than likely going to end up breaking her and Dew's no hook up streak tonight.

Blake hadn't hooked up with anyone since her last hook up with Weiss. She hadn't even kissed another girl. Blake was going to kiss Bree, but when she leaned into the girl, something prevented her from doing it. It was like her body refused to move forward and press with someone else's.

But it had been a week, and she and Weiss hadn't spoken since their very brief inter counter on Monday morning at school.

Hearing her doorbell ring and she went downstairs to open her door. Blake pulled back her door and saw a very smiley Dew as she held up two bottles of liquor, "one for you and one for me."

Blake smiled herself as she let Dew in, "I need some of that ASAP." Blake followed Dew into her kitchen and opened the two bottles, "shall we get started?"

Blake nodded as she took a bottle in her hand from Dew, "we shall."

* * *

Weiss walked into the party already feeling a tad bit warm from her pre-gaming with her friends. Like clock work, the second Weiss walked in, ten's of pairs of eyes flashed her way.

Weiss knew that tonight was probably the best she had ever looked going out.

Wearing a black short dress that laid fitting on her body. There was a V-line in the dress that cut down between her breasts and just above the upper part of her stomach, but completely shielded her breasts, only leaving the eyes to lust over the skin in the middle and imagine.

Her snow-white curls were very loose tonight and bounced freely around her shoulders and down her back. Weiss's legs were very much shown and looked more than great with her black heels.

Making her way through the party, stopping often to speak to peers who were complimenting her as she walked by.

Weiss eventually made her way to the kitchen to mix herself a drink. So far she had a good night. She was in a good mood and she hadn't had any complications.

"Weiss!"

Turning around to see three girls walking up to her.

"Well hello, what a surprise! Hi, ladies. You all look fabulous," Weiss chimed, reaching out to hug Pyrrha. Ruby and Yang stood behind of Pyrrha and each gave Weiss a small hug as well. "Wow, you look hot," Yang bluntly commented.

Weiss laughed, "how much have you drank?" Yang looked into Weiss's cup to see what she was drinking, "not that much, but probably enough for tonight. Can I not compliment you without you questioning it?"

Pyrrha, Ruby, and Weiss all three replied in sync, "no."

Yang made a face at the girls, "hey, I actually like you now. Lighten up."

Weiss smiled as her eyes looked around the girls. Blake wasn't with them. She wasn't even near her friends. Who could she be with?

"Let's take a shot together," Ruby proposed. Weiss looked back down at the small brunette who was pouring liquor into four shot glasses, "what are we toasting?" Ruby handed a glass to each girl, "to a good night that hopefully ends great for us all."

Weiss raised her glass, "I can definitely cheers to that." The four girls clicked their glasses together and threw back the shot of liquor. Weiss felt safe with Pyrrha, Ruby, and Yang. Even though they were Blake's friends, the three girls seemed like they could be her own as well. She liked being around them. It just felt easy.

Weiss grabbed her mixed drink and took another sip. She was going to make tonight a good night.

* * *

Blake had made it to the party around 10. She knew she was about thirty minutes later than usual, but she was fine with her. She and Dew had spent the past hour drinking and causally throwing flirtation around at each other.

So far Blake's night was running smoothly. With the alcohol in her system she felt temporarily distracted. Blake also hadn't seen Weiss yet which was another huge plus. She didn't want to run into the Ice Queen. She didn't know if Weiss would be at the party, but she figured there would be a decent chance.

Dew tugged on Blake's hand, "let's go to the kitchen and make some more drinks." Blake allowed Dew to pull her through the party.

Blake was drunk for the first time in a while. Normally Blake would only drink enough to get buzzed, but tonight, Blake wanted to drown out her feelings and so far her plan had worked.

Blake looked at Dew's backside as Dew pulled her through the crowd. Dew was attractive. She was very attractive, in fact. Dew's blonde hair was straight down her back. Her body was fit from soccer, and Blake was admiring the work the sport had done to her body.

Dew let go of Blake's hand to grab two cups. Blake leaned back against the counter and watched Dew make the drinks for them. "Here you are," Dew stated, handing Blake a cup. Blake took the drink and smiled. She took a sip from the cup and the alcohol burned down Blake's throat. Dew had made the drinks a bit too strong, but strong was exactly what Blake had wanted.

Dew placed her hand in Blake's again, "I've really missed you."

Blake brought the cup from her lips, "I've—,"

Blake was cut off at the glimpse of frosty curls across the room. Her stomach at dropped and suddenly she couldn't tell if the alcohol was making her head spin or if it was what she just saw.

Dew titled her head in confusion at Blake, noticing her quick changing expression, "Blakey? Is everything okay?"

Blake took a breath and looked back at Dew, "uh, yeah. Everything is fine."

Blake scanned her eyes passed Dew again and across the room to look for ivory curls. Her eyes stopped immediately once she saw them. Then it started happening again. The room started spinning.

Two girls who knew Dew came up to her and started talking to her. Dew slipped her hand out of Blake's to hug her two friends. Blake absent-mindedly watched Weiss across of the room. She couldn't stop. God Weiss was beautiful.

Blake eyed the slip in her dress and the brunette licked her lips at the memory of kissing down exactly where the slip in the dress was. Blake's amber eyes could hardly focus on anything tonight, but they sure did focus on Weiss.

Before Blake knew it, her legs were walking towards the white girl. "Blakey?! Blake?!" Dew called out as Blake walked through the crowd, distance growing between herself and Dew. Blake saw Weiss start to walk somewhere else through the crowd, and Blake picked up her pace, following the heiress.

Blake felt overwhelmed all of a sudden. The past few days she had held everything perfectly together. She felt fine when she was with other girls, she didn't feel like she was her caving into her feelings about Weiss..

But in this moment, being intoxicated and out of control of how to handle her emotions due to the liquor, Blake felt herself feeling everything that she had avoided feeling the past few days.

Blake stopped walking when she saw Weiss wrap her arms around a guy's neck. It wasn't just a friendly encounter. The guy lowered his hands on Weiss's waist and leaned down to press a kiss on her cheek. Blake could see Weiss's trademark smirk on her lips.

Blake felt her heart drop. Of course Weiss was seeing someone. She was Weiss. Stabs of jealously and pain sprang through Blake's body. She watched as Weiss whispered something in his ear, apparently turning the guy on.

Blake felt two hands on her hips and she quickly turned around, "Blakey? Where did you run off to?" Dew commented, sounding almost out of breath. Blake felt angry, she felt hurt, and she wanted Weiss out of her head.

The brunette leaned forward and pressed her lips on Dew's with force. Dew stumbled back, but managed to catch herself from falling, grabbing onto Blake's shoulders for support. Blake harshly crashed her lips against Dew's. The kiss wasn't passionate, it was rough.

Blake gripped Dew's hips and pressed her into the wall. Dew pulled Blake tighter to her body. The brunette took Dew's hands and pressed them against the wall, "don't touch me, just please let me touch you."

Dew gave Blake another look of confusion, but nodded and Blake once again crashed back down to Dew's lips, holding her hands against the wall.

Asking Dew not to touch her wasn't a sexual fantasy that Blake had, or a turn on of hers, but when Dew touched her in that way, it didn't feel right. It wasn't Weiss's hands. And God Weiss's hands felt so right to Blake.

Blake pulled herself from Dew and grabbed her hand, pulling Dew down the hall. "Where are we going?" Dew asked breathlessly from the intense kissing she had just endured. "I need this," Blake stated, not stopping to explain anything to Dew.

"Need what?" Dew asked, still being dragged through the crowd by Blake. "To feel you," Blake replied.

Blake turned towards the bathroom door and reached down to open it when it pulled open. Instantly Blake's heart stopped and her eyes widened. Blake became speechless and her entire body was stunned as she stared at the girl in front of her.

The girl kept her stare into Blake's eyes and Blake felt weak. For the first time in days Blake finally spoke again to the white-haired teen, even if it did come out as a low whisper,

"Weiss…"


	14. Chapter 14 : Kitten, Who Are You Going?

Chapter 14

* * *

Weiss kept her gaze on Blake. This was the closest she had been to Blake in over a week. Being this close again to Blake made Weiss' heart race, but she couldn't tell if it was out of thrill or anger at the moment. She looked past Blake and noticed another female standing behind of her, pressing her body a bit too close to the brunette's.

Weiss fixed her eyes on the small chick. She looked familiar. Weiss had seen her before. It didn't take Weiss much longer to realize that this girl was the same petite girl that she saw Blake at dinner with a couple of weeks back.

Blake had sworn to Weiss that she had broken whatever she and Blake had off, but now as the two were standing in front of Weiss, Weiss didn't believe it.

And what was up with Blake and smalls girls?!

Weiss looked down and saw the two girls hands linked together. She looked back up at Blake's eyes, plotting her next move, but she got temporarily distracted, noticing how drunk Blake was. Weiss had never seen Blake this intoxicated.

Weiss had seen Blake buzzed, and slightly over drunk, but never this drunk. Weiss had quick flashes of a drunk Blake kissing down her neck and moving her hand between Weiss' thighs a month ago.

Drunk Blake was a bit sexually aggressive, and Weiss didn't mind it one bit… until she realized who Blake was about to aggressive on. An unwanted sting ran through Weiss' body as reality set in about why Blake was probably leading the small girl into the bathroom.

Weiss adjusted her stance and stood more tall and firm, "I guess you have a type."

Blake felt her emotions starting to pour out again hearing Weiss' voice. She was standing so close to Weiss that she could smell the scent of her perfume. God she loved the scent of Weiss, and the sound of her voice… and the sound of her mumbled voice… and especially the sound of her moans. Stop it Blake!

Snapping out of her daze. She couldn't hold anything back anymore, "Weiss, I-," Weiss held her hand up to cut Blake off, "Blake, don't." Weiss didn't want anything to do with Blake if she was hooking up with another girl.

The thought alone made Weiss feel sick, but seeing Blake with another girl was sick on another level. Weiss looked back at the tiny female behind of Blake and eyed her.

Dew didn't appreciate Weiss' unwelcoming glare, but she especially didn't appreciate how inferior it made Dew feel. She tried to be firm to defend herself, "what was that about?"

Weiss brought her lips up into a half smirk as she sarcastically replied, "nothing, sweetie."

Weiss stepped out of the bathroom, her shoulder and hair softly brushing Blake's shoulder. Blake tingled at the touch. Though it wasn't romantic, soft, or the slightest bit delicate, Blake needed more. Blake dropped Dew's hand and turned to reach out and grab Weiss' arm to pull her back, "Weiss," she slurred.

Weiss whipped her head back to Blake, her white curls flying around her body and landing nothing short of perfect back in place. Blake spoke up before she knew Weiss would cut her off, "please let me talk to you."

She darkly chuckled, "you want to talk to me before you defile another midget in a bathroom? That's your thing, huh?" Dew questioningly looked at Weiss, hearing her words. Dew could tell that something was different about this prologue between Blake and Weiss. This wasn't just a "friendly" encounter. "What is going on here?" Dew cut in.

Weiss yanked her hand away from Blake and flashed her eyes once again to Dew, "ask Blake yourself." Weiss brought her eyes back to Blake's one last time before walking away from the two girls.

Blake's eyes followed Weiss' body. Her yellow eyes raked over Weiss as she walked away, and Blake couldn't stop herself from looking. Weiss had again mesmerized Blake just that easily. The brunette felt a slap on her arm and turned to see a very pissed off green-eyed blonde staring at her.

"What the hell was that about?" Dew questioned, her voice dashed with anger. In that moment, Blake knew that she had to make a decision. Either she could lie to Dew, telling her it was nothing and take her in the bathroom to fuck the blonde senseless until Blake's mind was clear, or she could tell Dew the truth and go all out to fight for Weiss one last time.

Blake made her decision.

She pulled Dew into the bathroom and locked the door.

* * *

Weiss couldn't focus the rest of the night after running into Blake and all she wanted to do was leave the party. Being in the same house as Blake with another girl made her stomach turn.

Weiss got one of the guys from the basketball team to drive her home and drop her off. It didn't take much. All she had to do was smile and barely touch the guy's shoulder before he melted right into Weiss' hands.

When Weiss got home she didn't even bother to change. She headed into her kitchen to grab a bottle of water and sit down. Her mind was in all different types of places at the moment. She was angry, upset, hurt, and sad all due to a certain black-haired girl.

All week Weiss had done well with not letting the absence of Blake bother her. She figured that Blake was seeing other girls. She even saw Blake with different girls around school, but did everything she could to keep herself busy to not think have free time to think about Blake.

And typically it worked all day and night until she was alone at home in bed trying to force herself to go to sleep. Thoughts of Blake would command her mind and make her heart fell heavy until she eventually fell asleep.

Weiss knew that she was probably way too attached to Blake than she should be for the short amount of time that she had really known her, but she just clicked with Blake differently than anyone before. The pull felt magnetic. And the way Blake looked at Weiss tonight, she just knew that Blake had to feel the same way… right?

No, Weiss thought. If she felt that way, she'd be with you now, not Dew.

Weiss finished her last sips of her bottled water and tossed the bottle into the trashcan. When she got up she heard noises coming from outside.

Weiss slowly and quietly crept to her front door and peeked out of the window. There was a car still running with the lights on. It looked like about four people outside of the car. Weiss couldn't tell who the figures were.

The white-haired tried to focus on the hushed conversation.

"Get back in the car!" an annoyed, pissed off voice tried to whisper, but nearly shouted.

"Shh! Shut up. You're going to wake everyone in Vale up."

"I jussssst wanna see her," one voice slurred.

Weiss' heart stopped, recognizing all the voices now. She opened her front door and shut it quietly behind of her. Four sets of eyes instantly flew upon Weiss.

"She's so beautiful," Blake drunkenly smiled.

Yang rolled her eyes, "God, you're so annoying. Shut up." Yang turned towards Weiss, starting to walking down her steps off of her porch.

"What the hell are you guys doing here right now?" Weiss asked, eyeing all the girls but one. Yang spoke before anyone, obviously the most fed up out of the group, "Blake wouldn't shut up about wanting to see you again tonight. We searched the entire party and asked around and someone told us you came home. So here we are," Yang finished.

Weiss crossed her arms, "she brought a date, you need to take her back to the girl she came with tonight." Yang put her hands in the air, "No! This is not happening any longer. This game you two have played for a week, ends now. You both want each other. Both of you need to get over yourself and be together."

Ruby stepped in, "what Yang means is—,"

"No! Yang knows what Yang means!" Yang cut off, "I mean that everyone already knows you two are both are in high demand. People drool over the both of you, and either one of you could have anyone you wanted. But you don't just want anyone, you want each other."

Yang looked back and forth between Weiss and Blake, "and when you BOTH get over your status and ego's, you'll realize that and be happy."

Pyrrha gave Weiss a genuine look, "please just let her stay with you here tonight. I'm right next door if things go wrong and you have to kick her out. I'll keep my phone on vibrate the entire night. Just text me, okay?"

Weiss didn't look at Blake, she just nodded, "fine. But she's not sleeping with me. She's sleeping on the floor." Pyrrha sighed in relief, "I don't care if she sleeps in your yard, just talk to her. You two need to talk."

"She's drunk? How am I supposed to talk to her when she's intoxicated?" Weiss asked. "Trust me, that's the best time to talk to her when she's stubborn about something. That's when she lets it all out," Ruby replied.

Weiss ran her hands through her long white snowy hair, feeling uncertain about this situation she was putting herself in, "fine, let's go Blake. I'm ready to sleep soon." Weiss turned from the four girls and started walking back to her house.

Blake looked at her friends and mouthed 'thank you' before turning and following Weiss into her house.

* * *

When Weiss and Blake got upstairs in Weiss' room, the tension was extreme. Weiss wouldn't even look Blake in the face, or stand too close to her.

"Weiss," Blake said, breaking the dead silence, "I'm so sorry." Weiss looked in her mirror her dresser as she took off her ear rings. The frosty didn't respond, she just listened. Blake continued when she figured Weiss wasn't going to reply.

"I was so, so stupid," Blake stated. Weiss could hear the drunkenness in her words. "I hurt you and that's been the worst mistake I think I've ever made so far in my life. Being without you these past few days as been so hard."

Weiss leaned down and took off her heels, listening to Blake's words. The black-haired watched her take off her shoes.

"When I hurt you that day, I didn't think it would result to this. All I wanted to do was get closure from Velvet. All I wanted was to officially shut that door and feel good about it and make sure it was locked and I could toss the key away. I needed to know I was over her… and when I started talking about you to her, when she mentioned your name and started asking about you, I right then that I was. That's why I came here that night, that's what I wanted to tell you. That you are who I want, Weiss."

Blake took a step closer to Weiss.

"When I saw you in the club with that guy.. when you walked away with him, my heart felt like it shattered. I swore I thought right then that my heart was no longer in my chest. It hurt.. I wanted you out of my head so badly. I tried to see so many girls, thinking that one should be able to take the pain away.. but they didn't. None of them did."

Blake took another small step towards Weiss as the she stood up, keeping her eyes on the floor. Blake took another step when she felt okay that Weiss wasn't going to run from her. The brunette guided one hand under Weiss' chin.

"Look at me, please," Blake softly begged, tilting up Weiss' chin with her fingers. Weiss' blue eye met Blake's amber one's and the look alone sent a shock through Blake's body. "Weiss..." Blake quietly whispered.

"I swear to God you're all I want. Please just give me a second chance to prove that to you.." Blake whispered again. A tear fell down Weiss' cheek and she started to slightly shake her head no, "please..." Blake mumbled.

"You had sex with two girls, Blake.. I can't.. I won't touch you after that," Weiss barely whispered. Blake shook her head, "no, snowflake. I didn't. I haven't had sex with anyone. How can I when you're all I think about? I tried to kiss Dew so hard that the thought of you would slip away, but it just felt wrong. She touched me and it felt so wrong, Weiss," Blake honestly replied.

"You kissed her?" Weiss asked, pain shooting through her voice. Blake brought one hand to Weiss' waist and took her hand out from under Weiss' chin to cup the heiress' face, "I kissed her because I couldn't kiss you. I couldn't put my lips on yours and I tried so hard to forget your lips. I thought maybe if I kissed hers hard enough, the taste of yours would go away, but they didn't… you didn't."

Another tear fell down Weiss' cheek and Blake held Weiss' waist tighter, pulling Weiss against her body, "Weiss.. I want you, just you. Please.."

Blake leaned forward and Weiss could smell the alcohol on Blake's breath. "Tell me you don't want me and I'll stop," Blake softly commented, slowly leaning forward to Weiss' lips.

Another tear fell from Weiss' face. She knew she had a decision to make. And fast.


	15. Chapter 15 : Take Me

Chapter 15

* * *

Weiss closed her eyes and felt Blake's lips press against her own. The feeling of Blake once again on her lips sent chills down Weiss' body. Blake led the kiss, keeping it soft and slow. Blake brought her hand on Weiss' face down to Weiss' waist and gripped onto the heiress' sides.

Weiss' hands made their way up to Blake's face and cupped the brunette's face. Blake's jaw was one of Weiss' favorite features. Weiss softly allowed her thumbs to brush across of Blake's jaws as Weiss kept her lips on Blake's.

Blake pulled Weiss' body tighter against hers, wanting to feel Weiss' body. Blake's heart was racing. She felt like her entire body had just been set on fire.

The brunette deepened the kiss a bit more, opening her mouth and softly brushing her tongue against Weiss' lips, asking for entrance. Weiss obliged, opening her mouth to allow Blake's tongue to enter.

Blake swept her tongue against Weiss', wanting to taste every bit of her. Weiss could taste the alcohol on Blake's tongue, but she didn't mind. She actually liked the sweet strawberry taste. Weiss softly ran her hands to Blake's hair and grabbed in the dark strands.

Blake brought her hands to Weiss' lower back and down to her ass, softly gripping it. Weiss pressed her lips harder onto Blake's when she felt Blake's hands down on her butt. Blake took the stronger kiss as a green light and pulled her lips from Weiss'.

"You are so beautiful, Weiss," Blake commented, moving her hands down, her fingers tracing circles on Weiss' upper thighs. "Your body in this dress.." Blake mumbled. The brunette slowly pulled up at the bottom of Weiss' tight dress, "you were going to make me have a stroke when I first saw you in it tonight."

"Blakey—," Weiss started, but Blake cut her off with a soft kiss. When the brunette pulled her lips back she spoke, "No, Snowflake. Let me do the talking right now. Let me tell you what I've wanted to tell you the past week, please."

Weiss typically didn't like to be out of control, but she wanted to hear Blake's words. She needed to after the past week of hell. Blake reached behind of Weiss and unzipped the zipper on the upper part of her dress. Weiss took her arms out of the dress sleeves and Blake lifted Weiss' arms and then grabbed the bottom of the dress around her upper thighs to tug it from Weiss' body.

Weiss brought her hands back down and wrapped them around Blake's neck. The brunette looked down at Weiss' body. Weiss was left in a matching silky white lace bra and underwear set. The sight alone made Blake feel like she was about to combust already.

Weiss watched Blake's eyes grow large filled with lust and desire. "Weiss.." Blake breathlessly whispered. Blake's finger tips traced down Weiss' sides and across her stomach. Blake let her fingers run to the top of Weiss' underwear, tugging lightly at the lace, "I can't wait to get you out of this."

The heiress felt her body pulse under Blake's soft touches. It was taking everything in Weiss' willpower to not rip her own clothes off already and bring Blake down on the bed with her, but Weiss wanted to see Blake in full control tonight. She wanted to see just how Blake was going to handle her and her body after the past week.

Blake traced her fingertips back up and around Weiss' bra, touching the edges of the straps of the bra. Blake allowed her fingers to glide over the fabric leading down between Weiss' breast. Blake licked her lips at the perky lumps.

Weiss trembled under Blake's soft touches. Blake pulled her hands off Weiss and leaned down to quickly take off her own heels, pull out of her jeans, and lift her shirt over her head. Weiss couldn't help but her allow her eyes to run over Blake's body. Swimming had done Blake's body much wonders.

She cupped the heiress' face and brought her lips back to Weiss'. Weiss immediately closed her eyes and allowed Blake to once again lead the kiss. Blake kept her lips moving on Weiss' as she reached behind the heiress and unsnapped her bra.

Weiss let the cloth fall to the floor without question. Blake brought her hands down to Weiss' bare chest and Blake once again took her lips off Weiss'. Blake's eyes were focused on the same thing her hands were.

Weiss let out a breath, feeling Blake's hands holding onto her breasts. Blake squeezed the lobes, flexing her fingers on the skin. Weiss tossed her head back and Blake took the opportunity to latch her mouth onto Weiss' neck.

Blake could smell Weiss' perfume and scent mixed together. It was heavenly. Weiss was an angel. The heiress let out another breath when she felt Blake's tongue on her neck. Blake kept one hand massaging Weiss' breast and took one hand lower, treading slowly down Weiss' stomach.

Blake went lower down Weiss' body until she was directly in between Weiss' legs. The heiress moaned, feeling Blake's hand against her heat through her underwear. Blake rubbed Weiss' flesh through her lace underwear, being able to feel Weiss' wetness through the cloth.

Blake started to suck on Weiss' neck, keeping both of her hands at attention on two very important spots on Weiss' body. "Blakey," Weiss moaned, "please stop teasing me." Blake sucked on Weiss' neck with a bit more force.

Weiss let out another moan, "don't mark me." Blake's hand on Weiss' breast twisted Weiss' nipple with her fingertips, making Weiss' body lightly twitch. Blake kept Weiss' body distracted as she continued to rub the heiress' center and tease her nipple.

Blake wanted to mark Weiss' body. And she was going to. Weiss was her's. The brunette sucked harder on Weiss' neck and Weiss closed her eyes. The three feelings were too much for the slightly buzzed heiress.

Blake figured that she had probably achieved her goal by now. She stopped sucking on Weiss' neck and kissed the wet spot. Blake pulled her face up to look at her claim. The spot was a dark blood-red against Weiss' cream skin. Blake knew that Weiss was not going to be happy about it in the morning.

The brunette leaned down and took both of her hands to Weiss' underwear to tug them down her legs. Blake bent all the way down to Weiss' feet, helping Weiss step out of her lace. Blake pressed kisses up Weiss' legs on her way back up.

Blake's lips pressed up Weiss' stomach, up to her chest and back up to her neck to reach up and softly kiss Weiss' lips. Weiss was now completely bare standing in front of Blake. Blake stood back and admired Weiss' naked body.

"You're like a masterpiece. So perfectly put together," Blake stated, "no flaws anywhere." Weiss felt warm. Not just from the alcohol, not just from the heat on her house, but from the love pouring out of Blake's mouth. This wasn't just a typical hook up or sexual encounter, Blake was taking her time with Weiss. Blake was making love to her body.

Blake wrapped one arm around Weiss' waist and nudged Weiss' body backwards, forcing the two girls to fall onto the bed.

Weiss wrapped her arms around of Blake's neck and pressed her lips against the brunettes. Weiss felt explosions. The heiress used to not believe in the "firework" or "spark" between two people when they kissed or were having sex, but she didn't have any doubt in her mind that this was what was happening now between her and Blake.

Blake pulled her lips from Weiss', looking down into blue eyes that put every other color in the world to shame, "I never want to hurt you ever again," Blake mumbled against Weiss' lips. Weiss brushed Blake's cheekbone, down to her jawbone, knowing her words were genuine. "I'm sorry, too, Blakey. I really am," Weiss replied back.

Blake closed her eyes, feeling Weiss' soft touch on her face. The brunette knew that when she started having feelings for Weiss, denying it would be extremely tough. Then when the two girls decided to try things out and see where it got them, Blake knew it would still be complicated because of everything from each other's personalities, to their pasts, even to their statuses.

But Blake knew now that this was going to be to hardest challenge yet. Both girls had hurt each other. Both girls knew what it was like to watch them choose someone else over the other. Both girls were now a little damaged towards each other.

Blake opened her eyes and looked down into Weiss' once again. When Blake looked in Weiss' depths of blue, she knew right then that she was going to do whatever it took to make this work between the two. She wanted Weiss more than she had ever wanted anything or anyone else in her life.

Blake leaned forward and pressed her lips to Weiss' again. Blake slowly started to make her way down Weiss' chin, and now to the other, unmarked, side of the heiress' neck. Blake planted soft kisses over Weiss' neck, trying to find a spot to land her lips on.

Taking one hand down to Weiss' breast and squeezed the skin, making Weiss softly whimper under her. Blake started to suck on Weiss' neck, wanting to mark the girl yet again. Blake kept her fingers working on Weiss' breast, and then started focusing on the nipple.

Blake felt Weiss slightly tremble again under Blake's body. Blake had sex with Weiss twice before, this being the third time, but this time she was paying complete attention to her body. Blake wanted to know what made Weiss twitch, moan, and buckle out of control. She wanted to find her weak spots and take advantage of them.

Blake sucked a bit hard on Weiss' neck and felt Weiss' nipple harden under her touch. Weiss let out a soft moan, bringing one hand to Blake's back. Blake could feel Weiss' nails digging in her skin, but Blake didn't care. Blake wanted to see and feel how good she was making Weiss feel.

Blake let up from Weiss' neck, seeing the dark red once again. The brunette smirked as she had now marked Weiss twice. Weiss' body was moving under Blake, responding to her nipple being sensitive.

Blake kissed down Weiss' neck to her chest and replaced her fingers with her lips, taking Weiss' hard bud into her mouth. "Blakey," Weiss moaned. Blake brought another hand to the heiress' other breast, and did exactly what she had just previously done to the other.

Blake loved Weiss' breasts. They weren't too big and they weren't too small. They were perfect on her. Everything was perfect on her.

Weiss gripped back into Blake's hair, "Blake." Weiss' moan came out breathless. Her body was feeling so wired under Blake. The pulsing between her legs became strong. She needed to feel Blake soon. Her body was screaming for it.

Blake could feel Weiss' hips moving under her and Blake knew exactly what Weiss' body was trying to tell her. The brunette took her lips from Weiss' nipple and switched it to the other, teasing the new nipple with her tongue and teeth.

Blake took her now free hand and trailed it down Weiss' body, slowly going down her stomach. Blake could feel Weiss' stomach muscles clenching under Blake's touch. As Blake's fingers made their way down, Weiss opened her legs more.

Blake reached low until she could feel Weiss' heat. The heiress was more than ready for Blake's touch, and Blake could feel it. "God, Weiss, you're so wet," Blake mumbled against Weiss' hardened nipple.

Weiss could have sworn that she would've gotten off right then just feeling Blake's finger brushing against her flesh. Being completely taken off guard, Blake plunged two fingers into Weiss' heat, pumping slow and deep.

"Fuck, Blakey," Weiss moaned. Blake brought her lips from Weiss' nipple and leaned back up to Weiss' face. The brunette brought her lips to Weiss' earlobe, kissing the skin and whispering in her ear, "I still love when you call me that the most."

Weiss brought her hands to Blake's face and clashed her lips to the brunette's. Blake's kept her fingers inside of Weiss, pumping deep. Blake started to slowly pick up the pace as her kiss with Weiss deepened.

Weiss swiped her tongue through Blake's mouth. Blake started to pump faster, noting Weiss' body responding to her touches. A deep moan escaped Weiss' lips and vibrated into Blake's mouth, feeling Blake's fingers moving faster now.

Blake sped her pace and Weiss broke her lips from Blake's and buried her face into Blake's neck, knowing she couldn't control her moans. The heiress tried to hold them in. Gasps of breathless air sounded from her lips, but when Blake slipped in another finger, Weiss lost it.

"Blakey, mmmm," Weiss moaned. Blake kissed Weiss' face lightly and she whispered, "shh."

But Blake didn't want Weiss to be quiet. She wanted to make her moan, she wanted to make her scream.

Blake kept her fingers pumping as she planted kisses all over Weiss' face. From the heiress' forehead, to her temples, to her jaw, and back to her lips, there wasn't a place Blake hadn't given attention to.

Blake could feel Weiss' walls tighten around her fingers. The brunette once again sped her pace in Weiss. Blake needed the heiress to come over just as much as Weiss herself needed it. Blake kept her pace in rhythm.

Weiss could feel her body tightening. Her stomach muscles pulled and Weiss flexed her hips, wanting to feel all of Blake that she possibly could. The heiress' breaths started to come shorter and faster. Weiss bit down on the base of Blake's neck where it met her shoulder, trying to conceal her moans.

"God, Blake," Weiss moaned. Blake knew Weiss was close. Weiss brought one hand to Blake's back and dug her nails in Blake's soft skin, hanging onto the girl on top of her. Weiss' body couldn't handle it anymore.

A deep, loud moan pressed from Weiss' lips as she tossed her head back into her pillow, "Blakey, fuck, oh my—,aaah," Weiss moaned. Blake looked down at Weiss' face to watch the heiress' pleasure ride out. Weiss' eyes were shut and her mouth open, moaning nothing but Blake's name. And God it was a melody to Blake's ears.

Blake watched as Weiss unfolded under her. It was beautiful to watch this beautiful girl uncontrolled and unravel. Weiss wasn't this Queen Bee, or "It" girl of Vale in this moment. She was just Weiss. Just Weiss.

Weiss flexed her hips, riding her orgasm out on Blake's fingers. The heiress could only manage to chant Blake's name, and Blake was more than okay with that.

Weiss opened her eyes as her orgasm started to finally cool down. The heiress wrapped her arms around Blake's neck and brought Blake's face down to hers, kissing Blake with not a force of strength, but a force of admiration.

Blake tucked a piece of Weiss' hair behind of her ear, "you're so beautiful." Weiss kissed Blake's cheek as her body finally relaxed again, "Blake..."

Blake leaned from Weiss' body and laid down on Weiss' bed for the first time of the night, "What is it, Snowflake?" Weiss crawled back to Blake, wanting her body on Blake's again. Weiss straddled Blake's lap and leaned down to lay her upper half against Blake's chest. The heiress nuzzled her face in Blake's neck.

Blake ran her fingers up and down Weiss' back, sending chills down Weiss' body. "I'm just really glad you're here," Weiss mumbled. Blake leaned forward and pressed a kiss on top of Weiss' forehead, "I'm glad I"m here too."

Weiss closed her eyes, feeling Blake scratch and rub her back lightly. The two girls laid in the dark in silence, just being there with each other. The dark room and exhaustion from such long week and night made both girls tired, but not wanting to fall asleep to end their night together.

"Weiss?" Blake questioned after a few moments of silence between the two. Weiss kept her eyes closed, "yes?" Blake brought her hand up to Weiss' hair to run her fingers through the long heiress strands.

"You know how you told me I was whipped?" Blake asked.

"Yes," Weiss answered.

Blake softly replied, "I am."

Weiss smiled against Blake's neck. The heiress quickly pressed a kiss to Blake's skin, "I know."

Blake couldn't help but to smile. Blake was whipped. She was so whipped over Weiss. Blake knew that wherever Weiss went she would follow. Fixing the past week was not going have an easy path, but the little princess that laid against her chest right now was worth all the battles to Blake.

After more moments of silences, Blake could feel Weiss' breathing steady to a pace. The heiress had fallen asleep on Blake's chest.

Blake carefully slid out from under Weiss and got up to pull back Weiss' bedsheets. Blake softly picked Weiss up and placed her in the covers. The brunette walked the other side of the bed and slid in behind of Weiss' naked body, wrapping one arm around Weiss and spooning the heiress.

Blake pressed a soft kiss on the back of Weiss' head. The brunette mumbled one last drunken sentence before she fell asleep herself,

"I love you."


	16. Chapter 16 : I'll Stay By Your Side

Chapter 16

* * *

Weiss woke up, slowly opening her eyes in her sunlight lit room. She rolled over to find herself alone in her bed. Wait, I wasn't alone last night.

Weiss quietly looked across her room. There was no sign of Blake. Where was she? Weiss threw the covers off of her and got up from bed only to notice that she was still naked. She reached down on the floor beside of her and slipped on her t-shirt and sweatpants.

Weiss walked out of her door and to her bathroom to look for the brunette. She looked inside and behind the shower curtain. Nothing.

Weiss walked out of her bedroom and downstairs to her living room. When she noticed Blake wasn't there, she walked in the kitchen. Still nothing. What the hell?

Weiss made her way back up her stairs and into her bedroom. She grabbed her phone to check for any from Blake. She had messages, but none from the one she wanted them from. It was 10:27. Where would she be at 10:27 on a Saturday morning?

Weiss started to text the brunette, but then her ego stepped in. No, if she wants you, she wouldn't have left you like this. Stop.

If anything, Weiss was super stubborn. She didn't want to text Blake to look desperate or too attached, especially after the past week's events.

Weiss decided to keep herself busy to distract from Blake. If she hadn't heard from Blake by 12, the heiress decided then she would call her.

In the meantime, Weiss cleaned her room. Making her bed, sweeping her floor, dusting, re-organizing her clothes and desk. She cleaned until her room was practically spotless. The heiress checked the time after, it reading 11:10.

Still nothing from Blake. Weiss was starting to get frustrated more and more as the minutes ticked by. She decided to take a shower to clean herself up from cleaning up.

The heiress made her way to her bathroom and cut the water on, feeling the steaming warm shower water hit her creamy skin, quickly turning it fades of pink and light red from the warmth. Weiss grabbed the shampoo bottle and started massaging her scalp and washing through her long ivory strands.

A cold chill hit her body, and the heiress turned around to jump and nearly slip and fall, but tan arms caught her, "dammit, Blake! You can't scare me like that!" Blake had a huge grin on her face, her white teeth shown for display at the heiress.

"I'm sorry. I tried to be seductive and sweet, not scare you shitless," Blake replied, laughter in her voice. "Where have you been?" Weiss asked.

Blake started getting undressed, "I got up and went running this morning around your neighborhood. I brought your mail in, by the way, Snowflake. But anyway, after I finished running, I came back and got my car to go pick up clothes from my house."

Weiss turned back to the water, "why didn't you wake me before you left?" Blake let her hair down, "I didn't want to wake you. You looked so cute when you were sleeping. And I have a feeling you are extra sassy in the mornings."

Weiss turned back at Blake, "I am not sassy." Blake's lips pulled into a smile, "as you say with sass."

Black-haired girl made her way in Weiss' shower, stepping behind of Weiss, wrapping her arms around her waist, "I'll take that from here."

Blake brought her hands to Weiss' head and started washing Weiss' hair, running her fingers through the heiress' strands. Weiss leaned her head back and closed her eyes, "mm, this is like sex all over again." Blake chuckled and kissed Weiss' neck, "no funny business this morning. I have plans for us today."

Weiss opened her eyes, "plans?" Blake started to rinse Weiss' locks, "mhm."

"Well what kind?" the heiress asked.

Blake rinsed the soap out of Weiss' hair, "can't tell you. It's a surprise."

Weiss grabbed her shampoo bottle and switched places with Blake. She poured the liquid in her hands and lathered it just before reaching in Blake's dark hair to wash it, "your hair is so perfect," Weiss said.

Blake smiled, "you're perfect." A serious tone came across Weiss' voice, "no, seriously, Blakey. Your hair is so perfect. What products do you use?" Blake laughed at Weiss' seriousness and interest in Blake's hair.

The two girls spent the next few minutes tenderly watching each other, only distracted every once in a while to give each other soft, quick, kisses.

* * *

After an hour of getting dressed, Blake led Weiss to her car and on the very outskirts of downtown Vale. Blake pulled over at a very nice family owned lunch café. Weiss knew the café because it was high-end.

The small, fancy lunch café overlooked a river, and had a warm, stoney, wooden vibe to it. A small wiped across of the heiress' lips, "did you really make reservations here?" Blake nodded and flashed a smile to the heiress, "I heard you like to come here."

Weiss squeezed one of Blake's hands that laid in her lap, "I absolutely love to whenever I can, but usually it's booked in for days. How did you—,"

"I have connections," Blake cut off, smiling.

Weiss grinned as Blake parked. When Blake cut the car off she looked at Weiss before getting out, "lunch is on me today, Weiss. Don't you dare try to pay for anything. Understand?" Weiss shook her head, "no, Blakey, you don't have to do that."

Blake softly gripped Weiss' thigh, "I don't have to, but I want to." Weiss brought her hand to Blake's face to softly allow her fingertips to run over the slightly tan, soft skin, "you don't have to buy me back, Blake."

Blake pressed a kiss to Weiss' hand, "I'm not. But I am buying your lunch. Come on, our lunch date is in five minutes."

Both girls got out of the car and walked down the pavement to the entrance of the restaurant. Blake could listen to Weiss' heels click-clack all day long without any problems if that meant the heiress was by her side.

The two girls walked inside and Blake stood in front of Weiss at the podium to face a dark-haired girl with bright blue eyes, "Blake, hi," the girl smiled. Blake returned a soft smile, "hey, Rosalinda."

Rosalinda looked from Blake to Weiss, her smile quickly dropping, "who is this? A friend?" Weiss knew instantly that this Rosalinda girl liked Blake. Weiss could read people like a book, and Weiss was reading her body language and eyes like they were words on paper.

She was about to open her mouth when Blake beat her to it, "no, she's not." Blake reached down and intertwined her fingers with Weiss', the white-haired girl giving a sarcastic, mischievous smile to Rosalinda.

"Oh, right, I had no idea that you were seeing someone. I thought you were bringing Hanna or Spencer," Rosalinda replied, still eyeing Weiss. Weiss raised her eyebrow back to Rosalinda, and that alone made Rosalinda nervously look away from Weiss and back to Blake.

"Anyway, uh, your table is this way, follow me," Rosalinda blandly continued. Blake tugged Weiss through the cafe, passing booths and tables. Rosalinda stopped at a booth by a window that overlooked a river.

Weiss smiled over at Blake, temporarily forgetting about Rosalinda. Blake sat down on one side of the table while Weiss sat down on the other. "Your waiter will be with you shortly," Rosalinda said, dismissing herself.

"You definitely could have told me that the host is in love with you!" Weiss threw out as soon as Rosalinda was out of sight. Blake defended herself, "I knew if I told you that you wouldn't come! This is your favorite place, I wanted to surprise you."

Weiss couldn't help but to not even be mad at Blake, "I know, I'm not upset. She just annoys me. I hate when she talks to you. Or looks at you. Or your direction." A laugh escaped Blake's lips, "and I thought I was the jealous one."

Weiss rolled her eyes playfully, "whatever. I just don't want anyone even thinking about what's mine." Blake propped her elbow on the table, "oh, so I'm yours now?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Weiss causally responded.

Blake let out another laugh, "fair enough."

Weiss started to scan the menu and Blake followed, doing the same. The waiter came and took the two ladies drink orders. When he left, Weiss returned back to her menu, undecided between a pasta dish or a shrimp plate.

Blake looked up at Weiss over the menu, "Weiss?"

The Ice Queen didn't look up, "mhm?"

"You're mine, too."

Weiss' blue eyes looked up and over her menu to look at the beautiful dark-haired girl in front of her. A smile crossed her lips, "I know."

* * *

"I swear this place has the best shrimp in the world," Weiss groaned, popping another small shrimp in her mouth. Blake took another bite of her burger, "one day let's go to a port and try the seafood there. I bet it's amazing."

Weiss' eyes twinkled, "east coast or west coast?" Blake smiled, "both." Weiss returned a smile before popping another shrimp in her mouth, "sounds perfect."

Blake grabbed a fry and stuck it in her mouth, "I want to take you to as many cities that I can. We can start here on the east coast and travel up to Atlas and down to Vacuo."

Weiss took a sip of her water and smirked, "hm, we would look so good in Vacuo."

Blake smiled and took another fry in her mouth, "there's so much that I want to do with you, Weiss. I know we have so much to work through, but I want this." Blake placed her hand on top of Weiss' on the table, "I really want to make this work."

Weiss rubbed her thumb over Blake's hand, "we will make it work."

"I'm so sorry for hurting you," Blake softly stated. Weiss gripped one of Blake's fingers in her hand, "Blakey, you don't have to keep apologizing. I know you are. It' okay."

A frown fell on Blake's lips, "it's not okay. I feel awful about it. You were all I wanted this past week and instead of just coming to you and admitting how wrong I was, I ran from you and tried to cover up every desire with you with any other petite preppy girl I could find."

Weiss chuckled, "I knew that's why just about every damn girl was short." Blake smiled, "it didn't work." Weiss smirked, "well obviously."

Blake pulled her hand back from Weiss to take another bite of her burger, "I guess you really are a one of a kind." Weiss shrugged and playfully replied, "I'm kind of big deal." Blake wiped her mouth with a napkin, "I know the feeling. It's hard being me."

Weiss pretended to have sympathy, "aw, my poor Kitten. I can only imagine. I bet it's so tough hitting on every girl in Vale." Blake barked a laugh, "not funny." Weiss took another shrimp in her mouth, "oh, I know it's not. I dare you to hit on another girl."

Blake's lips pulled into a smirk. Blake loved when Weiss was territorial over her. Usually it bothered Blake and made her walk away from girls, but with Weiss, it was more than a turn on. She wanted Weiss to steak her claim on her.

"I'm not kidding. I'll cut a bitch," Weiss said. "I believe you," Blake replied, "but you don't have to worry about that." Weiss looked back over to Rosalinda, "yeah, but I have to worry about girls like those."

Blake followed Weiss' eyes and then looked back to Weiss, "they're irrelevant. And it's not like I don't have to worry about every stupid freaking guy here in Vale. If it has a penis, it wants you," Blake groaned.

Now it was Weiss' turn to laugh, "that's a bit of an exaggeration." Blake raised her eyebrow, "oh, is it now? What guy at our school, in our grade hasn't tried to get their hands on you?" Weiss took one of her fries in her mouth, "Blake, it's so different though!"

Blake shook her head, "no way! It's definitely not the same. Guys are just as aggressive, if not more aggressive than girls." Weiss shallowed her food, "hell no, girls are evil. Okay? I am seriously living proof. I know how girls work to get what they want."

"Well no girl is getting me but you," Blake replied, looking straight into Weiss' eyes, "you've had me wrapped around your finger since the night I met you last month. I would've known I was attached the second I let you drag me away from that other girl on the dance floor."

Weiss scoffed, "that bitch had no chance." Blake laughed, "no one does compared to you."

Weiss finished her food and patiently watched Blake finish hers, not wanting to rush the brunette. Blake was truly one stunning girl. If Blake did happen to be straight, Weiss knew that she could probably dethrone Weiss as Vale's "It" girl.

Blake was very admired around Vale High. One because she was beautiful, two because she was the top female athlete in the school, and three because she was the hottest female athlete that also happened to be gay. Guys thought that was hot and the even though most of the girls wouldn't admit it publicly, they did too.

Blake took a sip of her water, "ready to go?" Weiss broke out of her daze on Blake and nodded. Both of the girls stood up and walked back to the podium. "I forgot to leave the tip on the table, I'll be right back" Blake told Weiss, leaning in to kiss her quickly on the cheek.

The brunette started to make her way back to the table. Rosalinda cleared her throat, "was everything okay?" Weiss flashed her eyes to Rosalinda, "perfect."

Weiss looked back at Blake and then back to Rosalinda. The heiress reached in her pocketbook and pulled out her wallet, grabbing her card. Weiss handed the card to Rosalinda, "it's all together."

Rosalinda took the card from Weiss' hand and swiped it through a small machine. A few seconds later a paper printed out and Rosalinda handed the slip for Weiss to sign. Weiss quickly signed the small paper and received her card back.

"Thanks for coming," Rosalinda stated, giving Weiss a smile, but half-way believable smile. Weiss looked back at Blake who was walking back up to the podium. Blake pulled a small wallet out of her blazer and opened it.

"It's already been paid for, Blake," Rosalinda stated. Blake looked back up at Rosalinda, "no, I didn't prepay." Rosalinda shook her head, "your girlfriend paid for it."

Blake turned back to look at Weiss, who was waiting by the door. Blake first got upset. She told Weiss right before they walked in that this was her treat. Blake was taking her out. Blake walked over to Weiss, "Weiss, I just told you that—,"

Blake stopped when Weiss' blue eyes looked up at hers. Weiss had an innocent grin on her face. Blake's frown started to curve into a smile, and she couldn't even hold it back. Not when Weiss had that stupid, adorable smile on her face.

"You deserve everything that I do, Blake. You're my girl, too," Weiss said, slipping her hand in Blake's. Blake opened the door of the restaurant, smiling ear to ear.

Blake had been treated decently by other girls in the past before, but Weiss wasn't just another girl. Weiss was Weiss. She was the girl.

When they walked outside, Blake pulled Weiss in to kiss the heiress. Weiss placed her hands on Blake's sides. The heiress didn't pull back until Blake did, "what was that for?" Weiss asked. Blake took Weiss' hand back in hers and headed towards her back, "just because I can."

* * *

Thank you to everyone reading / reviewing / favoriting / following!

Seriously, reading your reviews makes my day and I laugh at so many of them and appreciate ALL of them. Thank you, thank you, thank you! :)

Oh BTW,

Blake touches Weiss more during sex because Weiss has only been with guys. Blake's more experienced in this department and that's also how the whole dynamic between the two started.

Weiss HAS touched Blake though. In Chapter 8, Weiss and Blake were having sex again for the first time since their first hook up and Blake "taught" Weiss what to do.

So Weiss has touched Blake, it just hasn't been written out in the story. So stay patient with me on that.. ;)

Thank you again everyone! If anyone wants to see more of anything / anyone let me know. I'm always free to ideas!


	17. Chapter 17 : Can't Imagine Without You

Chapter 17

* * *

Weiss and Blake spent the next few hours shopping in stores downtown and getting desserts from their favorite bakeries. Before Blake knew it, nightfall was approaching Vale.

Weiss held her three shopping bags from Kate Spade, Forever 21, and Victoria's Secret in her hands, "I'm so tired."

Blake sighed, "my credit card is tired."

Blake looked down at her Nike and Forever 21 bags. Blake bought a few tops and shorts from Forever 21, but what really put a dent in her bag was the Nike outlet. She just had to have new running shoes, and with new running shoes came with new running shorts, that just had to come with a new running tank top.

Weiss smiled at Blake, "it'll be totally worth every lien when you're working out." Blake groaned, "yeah, well, we'll see."

Blake and Weiss walked towards Blake's car in the parking lot. Blake's phone vibrated in her pocket. The brunette reached inside her back pocket and smiled down at a text message, quickly making sure Weiss wasn't looking.

Blake typed a reply as Weiss opened her car door and put her bags in the back seat. Blake locked her phone and put it back in her back pocket before sliding in the driver's seat.

"What do you want to do for dinner? I'm starving," Weiss asked, shutting her car door and putting on her seatbelt. Blake started the car, "I'm taking you somewhere."

Weiss' lips curved into a smile, "where?"

Blake leaned over and softly placed a hand under Weiss' chin, "it's a secret, remember?"

The brunette placed her lips on Weiss' and Weiss kissed Blake back. The heiress pulled away from Blake after a few passionate kisses, "you know I hate secrets if I don't know them." Blake shrugged, returning her hands back on the wheel, "sorry, princess. You don't get to know this one."

Weiss couldn't wipe the smile off of her face, "fine."

Blake drove through the streets of Vale, her left hand on the wheel and her right hand on Weiss' thigh. Weiss had her hand on top of Blake's, softly rubbing Blake's hand with her fingertips.

"What are we going to do about Velvet?" Weiss asked. Blake raised her eyebrow, "Velvet? What do you mean?" Blake could feel Weiss' fingernails lightly scratching her hand, "she's back here now."

Blake kept her eyes on the road, "Weiss, she doesn't mean anything to me anymore." Weiss glanced over at Blake, "that's not true. She was your first girlfriend." Blake gripped Weiss' thigh a bit harder with her fingertips, "I will always love Velvet, but not in the same way as I once did. She means absolutely nothing to me romantically anymore. What happened between me and her was supposed to happen. We weren't supposed to end up together."

Blake quickly looked at Weiss before bringing her eyes back to the road, "you do know that, right? She's my past. You're my now, Weiss. You're my future."

Weiss' heart felt as if it skipped a beat hearing Blake's words.

The heiress brought Blake's hand up to her lips and placed a soft kiss on the light tan skin, "I believe you." Weiss placed Blake's hand back in her lap, resting it once again on her thigh. "Good," Blake replied.

Weiss sat quietly for the next few minutes, thinking about the past month and how much Blake has already affected her and how much they have already been through together just in the short amount of time that they had known each other.

Weiss never would have imagined that she would have, or could have, fell for a girl, but she knew in her heart that what she felt for Blake was strong and real, and for the first time in her life, she didn't care what people thought about that. Blake was special to her, more special than Weiss could explain. And if anyone wanted to attack Weiss or Blake for that, Weiss wouldn't hold back her heiress diva fury.

Blake turned into a neighborhood that Weiss was familiar with. Her friend Neptune had a lake house here. But what were her and Blake doing here at the lake?

"Blakey? Where are you going?" Weiss asked, looking out of the window at the big, fancy houses up and down the roads of the neighborhood. "I have to do something for Pyrrha really quick. She needed me to stop by her lake house and pick up something that she left."

Weiss looked at Blake, "can't we do that after dinner? I'm so hungry." Blake kept her eyes on the road, pulling onto another street, "we're basically already here now." Weiss groaned and sank back in her seat. Blake chuckled. Weiss was such the diva sometimes.

Blake pulled into a long stoned driveway that featured a beautiful, big wooden house. Weiss' eyes widen, "the money that the Nikos has is unreal." Blake parked her car, "tell me about it."

Blake opened her car door and Weiss followed, doing the same to get out.

Blake waited for Weiss and stuck her hand out for Weiss to grab as the two girls walked up the steps to Pyrrha's front door. Blake pulled a key out of her pocket. Before opening the door, Blake pulled on Weiss' hips, tugging her body forward to press against Blake's.

Blake brought her lips to Weiss' and Weiss brought her hands up to Blake's face, cupping Blake's jaw. Blake brought her other hand off of the Nikos' lake house front door and put it to the other side of Weiss' hip, gripping Weiss' sides.

Weiss reached up and mumbled in Blake's ear, "do you think Pyrrha will mind if we use her couch?" Blake brought her hands up to Weiss' face and pressed a kiss to Weiss' cheek, "Yang's already defiled it, so.."

Weiss let out a soft giggle, "ew, Too much information, Blakey." Blake quickly kissed Weiss' forehead, "c'mon." Blake brought her hands back to the wooden door and Blake unlocked it, opening it. Blake stepped back and allowed Weiss to go first.

Weiss walked in and her mouth dropped. The living room was filled with lit candles. There were candles on the coffee table, table stands, fireplace shelf, and even the fireplace itself was lit. The room was warm unlike the cold January air outside. Blake stepped in and shut the door behind of her.

The Nikos lake house smelt of wood and vanilla candles. It made the house cozy and welcoming. Weiss turned to face Blake, a smile on both of the girls faces, "Blakey.."

Blake wrapped her arms around of Weiss' waist, "surprise."

Weiss grinned and pulled Blake's face to hers, greeting Blake's lips with her own.

"Dinner is served, ladies," a voice rang out. Weiss let go of Blake to turn around and see Pyrrha, Ruby, and Yang all three dressed in black pants and a black t-shirt with white aprons on.

Weiss looked back at Blake, "you did not!" Blake smiled at Weiss, "I couldn't have done it without them," Blake replied, pointing to her three best friends. Weiss turned back to the girls and smiled, her blue eyes twinkling from the candle lights, "thank you, so much."

Ruby held a food dish in her hands, "of course. Come sit." Blake grabbed Weiss' hand and brought Weiss to the coffee table. Blake sat on the floor, that was covered in soft blankets and pillows, on one side of the table and Weiss sat on the other, facing Blake. Three candles were on the table, sending orange flames to flicker on both of the girls faces.

Ruby sat her plate down on the table, "enjoy."

Pyrrha walked up behind of Ruby, placing a clean plate in front of Weiss and Blake, along with forks and knifes, "here you go."

When Pyrrha moved out of the way, Yang followed in line next, giving a glass of water to both girls. Yang looked at Weiss, "I like you now, don't make me regret it," she smiled.

Weiss placed her hand on Yang's forearm, "if it means anything, I like you too." Yang's smile widened and she walked away to the kitchen, leaving Weiss and Blake to be alone.

Weiss looked at Blake, "I cannot believe you did this." Blake took Weiss' hand across of the table, "it was so hard not telling you." Weiss smiled, "you are truly a sweetheart." Blake rubbed Weiss' hand with her thumb, "only to you."

Weiss kept her gaze in Blake's deep yellow-amber eyes, that were now glowing a light yellow with the help of the candle lights in front of her. Weiss' stomach growled and the brunette laughed, "maybe we should eat now."

* * *

Weiss threw her napkin on her plate, "I don't know who made that steak, but oh my God. So good." Blake took a sip of her water, finishing off the glass, "probably Ruby. She's basically a chef."

Weiss rubbed her stomach, "well me and my tummy are very appreciative of her amazing chef skills." Blake wiped her mouth with a napkin and Weiss continued, "so, what's for desert?" she playfully asked.

Blake put the napkin down a smirk wiped across of her lips, "I have dessert planned out, no worries," the brunette responded with a hint of flirtation in her voice. Weiss' mouth went dry, knowing exactly what Blake meant.

"You can't joke around with me like that, Blakey," Weiss replied, her eyes lit with fire.

"Who said I was joking?" Blake darkly said.

The brunette stood from the coffee table and walked around to Weiss' side, holding her hand out for Weiss to grab. The heiress placed her hand in Blake's and allowed Blake to pull her up, "where are we going?"

Blake led Weiss to the stairs and started walking up them, "you'll see."

Weiss held on to Blake's hand, after the black-haired up the stairs. Blake pulled Weiss into a bedroom. The bedroom was also candle lit like downstairs, but only had two lit candles instead of about fifteen.

Blake stopped in front of the king sized bed and pulled Weiss against her body, "I really like you." The heiress wrapped her arms around of Blake's waist and looked into her eyes, "I like you, too."

Blake brought her hands to Weiss' soft cheeks, her thumb running over Weiss' deep dimples whenever they appeared. Blake leaned her head down, pressing her forehead against Weiss', "I have never wanted anyone the way that I want you, Weiss."

Weiss couldn't break her stare from Blake, "you seriously make my heart melt." Blake smiled before leaning forward, "I hope so." Blake pressed her lips against Weiss' and closed her eyes. Weiss locked her arms around of Blake's waist, tilting her head at a better ankle to kiss the brunette in her arms.

Blake kept one hand on Weiss' jaw and moved the other behind of her head, rushing her fingers in Weiss' ivory tresses. Weiss felt her heart race in her chest. When Blake kissed her this way, she felt like her body was nearly on fire.

Blake reached behind of Weiss' neck and unhooked the small latch, opening the back of her dress. Blake tugged the sleeves off of Weiss' body and pushed the dress down her hips and legs.

Weiss stepped out of the dress, bringing one leg up. When she put her leg back down and stepped up with her other leg to completely step out of the dress, Blake leaned down and picked Weiss up, holding Weiss under her thighs, never taking her lips from Weiss'.

The heiress wrapped her arms across of Blake's neck and her legs around Blake's waist. Weiss knew that Blake loved picking Weiss up. Blake loved being the dominant one. And though Weiss was typically the girl who liked to be in charge of everything else involving her, she was perfectly fine with Blake having full control over her when they were alone like this together.

Weiss expected for Blake to set her down on the bed, but Blake started walking while she was holding Weiss. The brunette walked the two girls into another room, lit by more candles. Weiss tore her lips off of Blake's to see where they were going.

Blake placed Weiss on a counter and stood between her legs. Weiss observed the room around of her. They were in a rather large bathroom. And in front of Weiss, behind of Blake, was a tub filled with water and soap bubbles. The jets in the water were shooting, making the water bubble a bit.

Weiss' lips turned in the corners, "Blake Belladonna." Weiss brought her eyes back to Blake, who was now standing in only her bra and underwear. Weiss' eyes scanned Blake's body. The raven-haired's figure never seemed to disappoint Weiss' eyes.

Weiss reached forward to pull Blake back closer between her legs, "you could have anyone you wanted to." Blake placed her hands on Weiss' thighs, tracing up to her black, lace underwear, "I have exactly who I want."

Weiss scooted forward and pressed her hands against the counter to lift her hips and allow Blake to reach under her and take off the black cloth. Blake tossed the underwear to the ground and reached behind of Weiss to unlatch her bra.

Weiss slipped out of the bra and brought her arms back around Blake's neck. The brunette once again lifted Weiss', now naked, body and carried her to the tub. Blake gently allowed Weiss to stand up and the heiress reached behind of Blake.

Blake felt her bra unsnap and she slid her tans arms out from the nude colored bra. Blake reached down and took off her underwear, tossing it to the side. Blake grabbed Weiss' hand and the brunette stepped into the water filled tub, slowly bending down and getting adjusted to the hot water.

"Come," Blake softly stated, still holding Weiss' hand. Blake sat down, her back pressed against the large, jacuzzi tub. Weiss slowly stepped in and sat down between Blake's legs, leaning her body back against the brunette's.

Soap bubbles covered their entire body, leaving only their shoulders up to be seen. Blake placed one arm outside of the bathtub and her other arm was in, her hand holding on to Weiss' hip. "Blakey, this is so amazing," Weiss whispered.

There were three lit candles on the bathroom counter, and the tub had four lit around of it on the sides, creating a low dim light in the room. Blake kissed the back of Weiss' head, "you are amazing."

The heiress ran her fingertips up and down Blake's thighs under the water, "no, you are. No one has ever done anything like this for me." Blake started to softly press into Weiss' back with her hand, massaging her, "I've only done anything like this for you, Weiss."

"Mm, Blake, that feels so good," Weiss mumbled. The white-haired girl closed her eyes. Between the hot, relaxing soapy water she was laying in and Blake's hand massaging into her lower back, she felt like she had checked into a spa resort. But this was better than just any spa. This was Blake.

Blake brought her other arm into the water, massaging the other side of Weiss' lower back. Weiss slipped a soft moan and Blake couldn't help but to smile. Blake slid her hands up Weiss' slide and around to the front of her body, her fingers creeping up to Weiss' breasts.

Blake gripped the two lumps from behind and started to flex her fingers on the skin, massaging Weiss' breasts. Weiss tossed her head back between Blake's neck and shoulder, feeling Blake's hands moving on her chest.

"Blakey," Weiss barely choked. Blake brought her lips to Weiss' ear, "yes, Snowflake?" Weiss kept her eyes closed, "mm." Blake smiled again at Weiss' delusion-like manner. She loved seeing this expression on Weiss' face. This was when Weiss was no longer the Weiss Schnee, but Blake's very own Weiss.

Blake kissed Weiss' ear lobe and down to her neck. The brunette brought her lips back up to Weiss' head and pressed a kiss against the back of Weiss' head. The heiress sat forward and turned her body around.

Blake titled her head and looked at Weiss, but before Blake could open her mouth to say anything, Weiss had pressed her lips against Blake's. The kiss was heated. It was forceful and passionate.

Blake could feel Weiss' tongue asking for permission to enter, and Blake granted the heiress access. Weiss' tongue swept Blake's mouth, deepening the kiss. Weiss straddled Blake's lap, softly splashing the water in the tub.

Blake placed her hands on Weiss' hips and pulled Weiss closer. She wanted Weiss as close to her as possible. She wanted Weiss' body. She needed it. Weiss wrapped her arms back around of Blake's neck, not daring to break the kiss.

The brunette leaned back a little lower in the tub, bringing Weiss' body down with her as well. Weiss laid on top of Blake, her hands pulling in the brunette's hair. Weiss brought her lips down to Blake's neck and Blake closed her eyes.

Blake felt Weiss' lips and tongue, kissing and gliding over her neck. Blake threw her head back a little more, giving Weiss full access. The heiress started sucking on a spot, bringing her hand down to Blake's chest.

"We have school Monday, Weiss," Blake managed to mumble, trying to remind the heiress to not leave a public hickey. Weiss kissed the spot she was sucking on, "you marked me, I'm marking you."

Weiss immediately started sucking back down on the same spot, making Blake's body respond very alarmingly down under. "Fuck it," Blake groaned, bringing up one hand to Weiss' damp hair.

After about another minute, Weiss stopped, pulling her head back to look at her work. She smiled when she saw Blake's perfect, unblemished skin with a dark red mark on it. Blake looked into Weiss' mischievous blue eyes and knew that Weiss had achieved her goal.

Blake cupped Weiss' face and crashed their lips together again. The girls lips moved in complete sync, never once falling out of rhythm. They kissed and kissed until they were both breathless. Weiss could have sworn that her lips were bruised, but she didn't care.

Blake pulled back and softly ran one hand down Weiss' cheek, "you are insanely gorgeous." Weiss' breath was still rough and uneven. The heiress pecked a kiss to Blake's nose and pulled back again, still close enough to feel Blake's breath.

Blake tucked a piece of Weiss' heiress hair behind of her ears, "all of this time of knowing you but never really knowing you. You could have been mine." Weiss brought her soapy, wet hands to Blake's shoulders, "I think our timing is perfect."

Blake brushed her fingers through Weiss' hair, "I just wish I had gotten to know you earlier. I wish we could have done this." Weiss shook her head and smiled, "we have the rest of our lives to do this if you can handle me for that long."

Blake playfully smiled, "hmm, I don't know. You are a bit of a handful." Weiss gasped with laughter and lightly hit Blake's shoulder, "oh whatever. You love this handful." The heiress's smile faded and suddenly she looked flustered, "I didn't mean love—I meant like you—you, uh…you—,"

Blake brought her lips to Weiss' to stop her from talking. When Blake broke back from Weiss, she looked directly into her eyes, "I do love it."

Weiss felt Blake's fingertips on her sides under the water and softly shuddered in Blake's hands. "Weiss.." Blake mumbled, "I love you." The heiress's mouth dropped as her eyes were lost into Blake's.

Weiss' hands traveled up to Blake's jaw, her fingers grazing Blake's structure lightly. Weiss leaned forward and pressed her lips to Blake's. Blake's lips seemed to have melted into Weiss'. Blake had never in her life felt more alive than she had in this moment with Weiss.

It was so unreal how much the heiress girl in her lap had impacted her life in such a short amount of time, but she did it. Blake had completely fallen head over heels for Weiss.

Blake had no idea that a month ago when she happened to be at the bar at the same time as Weiss that Weiss would mean so much to her. Blake figured that all Weiss was just another straight girl wanting to experiment while drunk. And of course, with how attractive Weiss was and who she was, Blake was not going to pass up the opportunity that almost every single guy under 21 in Vale would love to have.

But when Blake pulled Weiss in that stall and she placed her lips on Weiss' for the first time, Blake felt a rush of heat that she had never felt before. And Weiss was more than just a good time for a few hours.

Weiss pulled back from Blake and cupped the brunette's face, making sure that Blake was looking back at her, "I love you, too, Blakey." Blake couldn't hold back the smile on her lips. For the first time in two and half years, Blake felt truly happy being wrapped up with another girl.

"Thank you so much for being my second chance, Weiss," Blake softly stated.

Weiss' fingers circled small traces on the back of Blake's neck, "thank you for not giving up on me."

Blake smiled and leaned forward to press her lips against Weiss' once last time in the tub before she took the heiress in her arms again and carried her to the king sized bed to spend hours in between her legs, "thank God for clubs and bathroom stalls."

The end.. :)

* * *

I know a lot of you probably didn't want to story to end..

But this wasn't even supposed to be a story, it was supposed to be a one-shot! Oops, haha.

Well, I have two options for you guys..

You know my first story, The Night Never Dies...

Since I am now finished with this story, I can either do a one shots,

or I can make up a completely new series with Monochrome pair

If you guys prefer one or the other, let me know! I always take your opinions and words in serious consideration because you guys are my audience and making you happy in the end makes me happy.

HOWEVER, I cannot promise that I'm going to go with your idea / suggestion!

Thank you SO MUCH to EVERYONE who followed / favorited / reviewed / read The Night is Young. Words cannot express how much I enjoyed reading each review. Thank you, thank you, thank you.

I'll be back soon.. just waiting on some of your opinions on what to do next.. :)


End file.
